


Paper Monsters [translation]

by Navi (telcontaro)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bibliophile Porn, Charles is perpetually clueless, Erik is a Troll, Library Sex, M/M, Modern AU, Rom-com, Romance, alternative universe - no powers, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 浪漫喜劇, 現代AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telcontaro/pseuds/Navi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>來自這個<a href="http://1stclass-kink.livejournal.com/7761.html?thread=14798161#t14798161">prompt</a>：Charles在咖啡店遇見Erik Lehnsherr，他最鍾愛的小說家，卻不知道對方的身份，而Erik就這麼向頭號粉絲大肆批評自己。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Paper Monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/254095) by [Clocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocks/pseuds/Clocks). 



> Originally posted on [ 21 Oct, 2011](http://ninvolati.blogspot.tw/2011/10/xmfc-paper-monsters.html).
> 
> I can't begin to describe how grateful and how lucky I am to have this chance! Huge thanks to the numerous, wonderful feedbacks and encouragements on mtslash.com, to [speechlessG](http://archiveofourown.org/users/speechlessG) on managing footnotes & discussing translation tips with me (so tricky!), to my dear friend ALM, and, of course, to the lovely, generous Clocks. Any mistake is mine. Enjoy!

卡夫卡咖啡廳在下午總是空蕩蕩的，只有一些形單影隻的奇怪學生、興奮地對著他們的作業喃喃自語，還有幾個想暫時躲開河濱市豔陽的遊客，正用他們邊角捲起的地圖朝自己搧風。不過，Charles喜歡這種孤單，他每個星期一和星期四都如同時鐘般分毫不差地報到，總是在午餐時段剛結束的時候抵達。那時中午的人潮都已經離開了，Sean會一張接一張地擦著桌子。「最近怎樣？」他看到Charles時會這樣說，而後者會回一個微笑，然後在柱子後面一張大理石上有輕微裂痕的桌邊坐下，那是他最鍾愛的位子。

接著，他會點他最喜歡的飲料，一杯加了三份濃縮咖啡的白巧克力摩卡，Sean總是不忘替他放上三塊奶油餅乾。

再來，偷偷地環顧四周之後，Charles會拿出他當下最喜歡的書──書名會變，但作者幾乎沒換過──接下來的好幾個小時，他將會讓自己沉浸在一個他永遠也不想離開的世界。

雖然最近Stryker幾乎是在哀求他回去當正職教授，但這樣慣例的流程對於他在大學的兼職而言非常剛好。比較短的工時很適合他，也給他更多時間做自己想做的事，根本上來說，就是閱讀。身為英文文學這個領域的教授，大家總是以為他會堅持將古典文學奉為圭臬，比如狄更斯、奧斯汀或史坦貝克這些作家。但隨著一年又一年過度的分析它們，磨去英文原有的樂趣──因為毫無疑問的，這就是學術研究的目的──到後來Charles變得只想要看一些不用動腦的有趣讀物。

這件事也許是個巧合，在意外發生的那一天，Charles正準備要搭飛機回家，他去機場的書店想找一些近五十年來寫的蠢書，好讓他將心思抽離當下所有的悲傷與痛苦。E. M. Lehnsherr所寫的《猶大》的封面吸引了他的注意力，而正在盤算要不要買時，他就聽到自己登機門的廣播，所以迅速地付了錢、拔腿就跑。

說不定理由是他原本期待這本書會會又爛又糟，又說不定是因為疏遠的母親過世，讓他恰好處於生命中的低潮，陷於一種奇怪且糟糕地混合了哀傷、罪惡感和鬆了一口氣的狀態。無論原因如何，Charles毫無準備地被它擊中，臣服於出色的行文及兩兄弟間緊揪人心的情節，其中一個人一輩子想成為頂尖的政治家、另一個則是職業殺手，他們的生命因為一樁意料之外的背叛而畫上句點。

於是Charles在亞馬遜書店訂了所有庫存的E. M. Lehnsherr作品。這花了他一筆不小的錢，還有因為包裹太重而來自郵差的抱怨，不過他狼吞虎嚥地看完了所有的書──總共十五本──彷彿沙漠中喉嚨乾渴的旅人終於喝到了水。當然，有些書有缺點，Charles並不是特別喜歡《最後的獵人》，這本書在官方論壇上也被很多讀者大肆抨擊，但即使是最糟的作品，文字依舊非常詩意、繽紛，並且引人入勝。

秉持著學者的習性，Charles一頭埋入對於難以看透的E. M. Lehnsherr的研究，他似乎是個和沙林格十分相似的隱居文學家。幾乎找不到任何他的訪談紀錄，除了一張某個讀者在書展上照的模糊背影以外、也沒有任何照片。跟Charles一樣的狂熱書迷之一，HankMC1306，戲稱這張照片為大腳怪1，於是這個稱呼從此就固定下來了。Charles比他願意承認的還更頻繁地看它，視線在斜紋棉布下好看的臀部逗留不去，然後對自己的行為搖了搖頭。

Charles Xavier，一位專精於十八和十九世紀英文文學的教授，居然開始著迷於一位主流作家，而且毫不誇張地，他使這位教授能維持神智清醒。任何看不起E. M. Lehnsherr的人，都與Charles進行過一場熱烈的辯論（Raven發現，很不幸地，有時候是爭吵）。

所以，當那個穿著高領的男人在卡夫卡咖啡廳、在Charles對面坐下，看到封面後不屑地輕哼了一聲之後，Charles立刻惱怒起來，也是可以理解的。「不好意思？」

穿高領的男人只是微笑了一下，搖搖頭，「沒事。」

Charles挑起一邊的眉毛。「噢，我道歉。我以為你在笑我的書。」

「我是。」男人虛假的微笑更深了，「你怎麼會想要讀這種東西？史蒂芬妮‧梅爾2的書都賣完了嗎？」

Charles震驚到只能回以大笑。「你是認真的？」

「非常認真。」這下對方的笑容消失了。「我並不是個大眾小說的推崇者。」

「大眾？」出於好奇，Charles放下了他手中書頁磨損的《猶大》，這版的封面是電影改編版的布萊德彼特跟麥特戴蒙，因為初版太珍貴不能帶出門。「E. M. Lehnsherr怎麼會大眾？他寫的主題幾乎不迎合市場的愛好。」

「那在他的文字裡很明顯了，」高領男（Turtleneck）輕快地說，攪拌著他的卡布奇諾──還有Charles急速升起的惱怒。「有時候我覺得他只是為了讓人佩服他才寫的。這樣不好。一個作家應該擁有自己的風格，像那些大師一樣。」

Charles不知道該不該發笑。這就像跟五年前的自己爭論，那時他還帶著意外發生以前那種故作高尚的文學眼光，而那之後他才發現了E. M. Lehnsherr。「所以你剛剛是說所有人在這五十年之間出版的書，都沒有任何文學價值。」

「完全不是這樣。」高領男啜了一口他的卡布奇諾。他的口音Charles聽得不是很習慣，在子音的地方會特別用力。「還活著的作家裡有很多不錯的。可惜的是，E. M. Lehnsherr並不是其中之一。」

Charles搖頭，捏了捏額頭，渴望回到線上好好向HankMC1306抱怨這傲慢莽撞的男人。「好吧，那我們只好同意我們無法達成共識了，我的朋友。」

剩下的時間他們陷入沉默，高領男敲打著鍵盤的聲音甚至讓Charles更加心煩，所以他終於闔上他的書要求結帳，不打算對困惑的Sean解釋他為何比平常更早離開。

高領男的竊笑一直跟隨著他直到他離開咖啡廳。

 

***

 

Charles很快查覺到，跟那名態度高傲的高領男人的巧遇，不過是這星期一連串小汙點的開始。他開給大學部UZS21013那門課的諾桑覺寺作業演變成一場夢魘，有些學生似乎認為Charles從來沒聽過SparkNotes4（而且也不會，永遠不會，阿門），他們雀躍地從SparkNotes著名的McAnalyses上抄襲了一大段的文章，因此Charles耗費他的星期二和星期三，用一支憤怒的紅筆生氣地大大刪減了那些該死的作業。  


Stryker不知怎地也壓榨他代了Moira的課，她正處在水痘發作的復原期（Charles掙扎於到底是要嘲笑她居然得了小孩子才會有的病，還是要下跪求她快點回來、不要在意所有大學生看到她臉上的斑點時就尖叫著跑掉。）自然而然，Charles非常期待在卡夫卡咖啡廳的一個寧靜星期四，能重新閱讀《磁場》，E. M. Lehnsherr小說中他最愛的一本，幾乎能說是這個男人最偉大的著作。

星期四當天，下雨了。

雨持續到午餐時間後，Charles決定冒險從他的公寓走十五分鐘的路到卡夫卡咖啡廳，不撐雨傘。後來這個決定讓他後悔，因為等他終於到了的時候，他茫然地發現自己只能跟其他幾個顧客一起站在雨中，困惑地看著掛在店門外的『關門』告示。

Charles看了他的錶。已經超過兩點了，大家都到哪裡去了？雨滴從他的脖子上滑下、滲進一領，他忽略了當他看到高領男站在附近，在一支巨大的豪華雨傘下虛偽地笑著的時候，心裡升起的那股煩躁。

「發生什麼事了？」Charles問Alex，另一個總是在咖啡廳玩iPad遊戲的常客。

Alex聳聳肩。「我不知道，我早上來的時候他們就是關著的，所以我想說等午餐之後再過來看看。」不像Charles，Alex似乎不怎麼在意自己濕透了這件事，只是拉上了帽子而已。「說不定Sean病了。他昨天看起來就有點奇怪。」

「啊。」Charles不知道還能接什麼；事實上這是他跟Alex有過最長的對話。他點點頭表示謝意後晃到一邊，擋住眼睛不要被雨水潑到。他可以等上個十五分鐘，如果店還是沒開，他就會去X工廠，附近一個驚人吵雜的咖啡廳，那裏似乎樂於重複播放Maroon 5所有的專輯。

當他發現自己不是單獨一人、雨水也不再滲入他的衣服時，他僵硬地挺直了身體。轉過身，他告訴自己不要因為意識到站在身邊，分享他的傘的是高領男而嘆氣。「你一向都這麼自討苦吃嗎？」高領男說，唇角扭曲成一個極淺的微笑。

「我很抱歉？」Charles決定最好的逃避方式就是裝傻。

「好吧，首先你堅持捍衛蹩腳的作者。然後你刻意地走在雨裡，讓自己淋濕。」高領男聳肩說道。「看上去你很喜歡懲罰自己。」

「這一定是真的，因為我還站在這裡跟你說話。」Charles爽朗地說，意料之外，高領男居然低頭大笑起來。不過，遮蔽還是遮蔽，Charles還不夠有勇無謀到拒絕他的傘，就算他覺得高領男站得有點太近，近到Charles可以聞到一點點乾淨、大地香氣的古龍水味道。

「你每天都來這裡嗎？」笑完之後高領男問道，而Charles挑起他的眉毛。考慮到他們還沒有真的自我介紹過，高領男看上去是認真想要知道答案，而Charles納悶這樣是不是只會給對方更多可以嘲笑E. M. Lehnsherr的機會。

「一個禮拜會來幾次而已，」Charles回答，決定表現得友善點沒什麼不好。如果對方沒有除了激怒一個陌生人以外毫無理由、就說E. M. Lehnsherr是個毫無天賦的蠢蛋，他平常是會這樣做的。「這裡很棒，也很安靜。」

「確實是。」高領男合宜地答道。他的頭現在微微傾向Charles，慷慨大方的嘴巴這次擴展成一個真正的微笑。「我是Erik。」

「Charles。」所以，沒有姓氏的意思囉。Charles猜他是不是怕自己集合所有E. M. Lehnsherr的書迷成群追殺他且動用私刑。謝天謝地，這時Charles看見Darwin趕到咖啡廳門口，從鬆了一口氣的Alex身上傳來一句「他媽的真是太感謝你了！」。

Erik和Charles靠得更近，跟所有的顧客一起盯著Darwin手忙腳亂地試著找到對的鑰匙開門。「怎麼了，Armando？」Charles問。「你睡過頭然後發現自己變成了一隻大蟑螂嗎？4」

Darwin只是看起來很困惑，但他身後的Erik安靜地嗤了一聲，吐出的氣息溫熱了Charles的頸背。然後Darwin總算理解地點點頭，「喔，我懂了，非常好笑。」他看了Charles一眼。「早上Sean生病了，還病得太重沒辦法告訴我他不能過來。」

「啊，可憐的小夥子。」現在所有的客人都急匆匆地進入微光的咖啡廳，Alex和Charles幫Darwin一起把倒放在桌上的椅子都拿下來。Erik甩乾他的傘，然後在Charles最喜歡的位子對面坐下。又來了。Charles決定不要坐到其他桌子去；如果他這樣做，會引起Darwin的注意力，然後Erik又會一整個下午都對他冷笑。不，Charles Xavier會正面迎敵的。

Erik一面替他的筆電接上電源，Charles一面若無其事地慢慢踱向他最喜歡的桌子，若無其事地坐下，然後若無其事地拿出他的《磁場》，等他的三份白巧克力摩卡送到。

只過了五秒鐘Erik就哀嚎起來，「喔不，別 _又來了_ ，」而當Charles抬頭看，Erik像個氣餒的老節拍器一樣搖著他的頭。

「有什麼不對的嗎？」Charles圓滑地問，用了比不必要的大力道翻頁。

「還有其他上千個好作者，Charles，」Erik說，比情況需要的還更嚴肅一點。「為什麼你還堅持要讀他？」

Charles只能吃驚地望著Erik。「為什麼不？我喜歡他，他很棒，而且能編織出極其出色的故事。相信我，如果你辛苦地花了很多年讀《荒涼山莊》和《戰爭與和平》5，還有其他比你的頭還要硬的書，這真的令人耳目一新。」

這時Darwin端來Charles的咖啡，將它放在桌面上。他的臉在看到《磁場》的封面時亮了起來。「噢老兄，我愛死這本書了。我大四的時候讀的，而且愛上了借我這本書的女孩。」

「看吧？」Charles對Erik說，手勢模糊地指著有些疑惑的Darwin。「Lehnsherr會感動人。只因為很多人讀他或是他的句子很好懂，不代表他不是寫得最頂尖的。」

Erik只是聳肩，手指一邊敲打鍵盤。「Archie的漫畫也有很多人看，但不代表那些漫畫會跟白鯨記一樣等級，不是嗎？」

「你真是不可理喻。」Charles惱火地大笑，他不曾遇過有人這麼強烈地批評E. M. Lehnsherr。「我好奇你面對他的時候還會不會這麼說。」

Erik右臉頰的肌肉抽動了一下，但他繼續平穩地打字，面無表情。「我不認為我會有什麼話想對他說。」

這之後他們陷入安靜，這次提早離開的人換成了Erik，當然沒有忘記對Charles點頭算是道別。Charles也點點頭，然後讓自己沉浸在《磁場》的世界裡。當Charles終於要離開的時候，Darwin告訴他Erik一起付了飲料錢。「我希望他會回來，」Darwin開心地說，一面擦著咖啡吧台，Charles低頭望著手上的書，不知道自己為什麼也抱著一樣的念頭。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Sasquatch，即Bigfoot，北美地區棲息在山林的傳說生物，一般認為是某種猿類。主要就是在說這張照片太模糊不清。XD  
> 2 Stephanie Meyer，《暮光之城》系列的作者。  
> 3 UZS2101：感謝Pala，應該是Charles教授文學課的課程代碼；諾桑覺寺則是珍奧斯汀在1818年出版的作品。  
> 4 SparkNotes由幾名哈佛學生創立，開始提供文學、詩歌、歷史、哲學、電影等領域的study guide，是相關科系學生的救星。XD 後來也擴大規模有一些數學、物理、社會學方面的資料。  
> 5 一覺醒來變成大蟲是卡夫卡《變形記》故事一開始的劇情，呼應咖啡廳的名字。  
> 6 《荒涼山莊》原名Bleak House，為狄更斯作品；《戰爭與和平》則是托爾斯泰作品，都非常厚。
> 
> 以及，本章中E. M. Lehnsherr著作的《磁場》原名Magnetic Fields，《猶大》原名Judas，《最後的獵人》原名The Last Hunter。


	2. Chapter 2

Erik會發現卡夫卡咖啡廳，其實完全是意外。他本來在找一間Azazel叫他去的西裝精品店──如果說有誰懂西裝，就是他的經紀人了──但他走上了一條錯誤的街道，站在Monroe街和第五街的路口，又渴又累、微弱地抱怨著Azazel悲慘的指路能力。Erik才到河濱市一個星期，而這城市又大到有時他還是會迷路。

然後咖啡廳的名字吸引了他的注意力，而他足夠好奇到 _真的_ 走進去了一下，即使只是為了向他最喜歡的作者致敬。

對咖啡廳的第一印象其實相當令他失望。它老舊，甚至有一點霉味，空氣幾乎沒有因為天花板上懶洋洋轉著的電扇流動，扇葉上還有一些陳年結塊的灰塵。但即使這樣，這地方有種奇怪的暖意，提醒了Erik那些他想念的歐洲咖啡廳，而古老的大理石桌也替咖啡廳增添了一些質感。在美國，很多這種小咖啡館通常都是非常新、閃閃發亮，還有一點做作的感覺，但這地方有 _個性_ 。

最棒的一點是，以星期五來說，裡面幾乎沒什麼客人，這點就已經讓Erik喜歡上它了。

他試探性的走向櫃台，點了一杯卡布奇諾。紅髮的咖啡師看上去很可笑──他似乎沒有辦法站直，那副模樣讓Erik想到被強風吹倒的豌豆莖。不過他的咖啡倒是完全無可質疑的美味，Erik在意識到之前就已經大口喝乾了整杯。週末的時候他又去了，還帶著筆電。他寫了五頁。之後他再去了一次。這次是十二頁。

然後星期一的時候，不一樣的事發生了。

Erik已經在最喜歡的桌邊坐下了，才看到對面那本書的封面，辨認出那本書讓他泛起雞皮疙瘩、內心咕噥起來。所以，是一個書迷。這些年Erik付出了極大的努力避免遇到自己的讀者，因為應付一些自以為看過他的小說就很了解他、還對此滔滔不絕的人，很怪異也很尷尬。他已經受夠這些瘋子在官方留言板上的留言了，特別是其中一個綽號叫Hank還是什麼的迷弟，他針對書中主題發表了嚴密過頭的長篇大論，讓Emma和Azazel笑壞了。

令人慶幸的是，由於Erik相當嚴格的執行不照相、不公開出席活動的策略（Azazel時常為了這點怒氣沖沖地吼他、拜託他、向他哭訴、威脅他到最後還賄賂他想讓他改變心意）只有很少數的人知道E. M. Lehnsherr長什麼樣子。至少，這讓他能維持無名的狀態。

他打量著正在閱讀的那個男人；他臉上有著不可思議的全神貫注，明亮的藍眼像瘋子般貪婪的滑過每一行字，讓Erik第一百次好奇人們怎麼會這麼喜歡他的書。他知道自己的寫作是夠格的，有時甚至是好的，但他仍然覺得這些反應遠遠超越他能力所應得的。

他嘗試了激怒這傢伙，只是因為他想──Charles，他後來知道了──讓這個天真的人幻想破滅，看起來是個簡單的目標。但Charles一直是個完美的紳士──有點惱火，但不會愚蠢地發怒──而且他並沒有咬下這個餌，這讓Erik感到前所未有地好奇。

Charles離開之後，Erik趁Sean擦桌子的時候問他，「那個人會再來嗎？」

Sean愣愣地對他眨眼。「誰？」

Erik模糊地朝Charles的桌子揮了一下手。「你知道，那個手肘上有補丁，長得像豆豆先生的。」

「噢，你是指教授。會，他每個星期一跟星期四都會來。」

Erik確認了他的行程，在看到星期四是空白的時候揚起了微笑。

 

***

 

接下來那個星期四他和Charles『不小心的巧遇』很有趣，不過Erik依然感覺很糟，糟到讓他替Charles付了那杯咖啡。又一次的，Charles拒絕吃下餌，但Erik沒有盲目到沒看見Charles唇邊弧度微弱的挫折。到最後，反而是Charles的話讓他思考。他的書真的那麼能啟發人嗎？他又不是JK羅琳或馮內果1，他也不認為一百年之後可能會有學校將《猶大》列進教材裡。

他的沉思持續到晚餐結束，一定連他的聲音裡都顯露了一些訊息，因為在他跟Emma通電話的時候，她問，「你是怎麼了？」

「嗯？」他輕輕敲擊著他的筆電，掃過他們正在討論要修改的地方。「沒事，妳剛剛是在說第八十四頁──」

「不，不，在這之前你聽起來就已經像Gloomy Gus2了。」

Erik在電話這端瑟縮了一下。「這太糟了。『Gloomy Gus』？妳只能想到這個？妳知道，我想我可能得找個新的編輯了。」

「當然，甜心。」因為Erik已經這樣說很多年了，Emma聽起來毫不困擾。「不管怎樣，不要轉移話題。你哪裡不對勁？你不喜歡河濱市？」

「什麼？噢，不，我其實還蠻喜歡這裡的。」Erik知道Emma一定露出了笑容，因為河濱市是她的建議。「至少，我來這裡之後可是寫了不少東西。」

「看吧？我告訴過你那裡很棒的，安靜的城市，又不會無聊。我知道這不像你在紐約住的地方，但我覺得這是個不錯的改變。我猜河濱市從我畢業之後大概沒怎麼變吧。」

「是的Emma，他們現在有車了。」

「閉嘴，Erik。」習慣了他的胡鬧，Emma完全沒有被激怒。「是因為你住的公寓嗎？Azazel說他幫你找了個好地方。」

「這裡沒什麼問題，大概吧。」Azazel替他找的是一間他懷疑是俄羅斯黑幫經營的合租公寓。「沒事，只是我前幾天遇到了一個書迷。」

「他怎麼會認出你？」

「他不知道是我。」

「讓我猜猜看。」Emma語調平板地說。「你說了一整串關於你的書有多爛你寫的有多爛的高談闊論，還有他應該躺在地上直接死掉算了。」

「不完全是這樣，」Erik防禦地回答。「無論如何，那是真的。但我想，他給了我一些可以思考的事。」

「啊好吧，只要那些思緒能變成更多的書，我就沒問題。」Emma輕快地說，她的音調又回到討論公事的模式。「準備好繼續了嗎？」

Erik把關於Charles的思緒先擱在一邊，對於只是一個書迷就影響他這麼多感到煩躁。「好了，繼續吧。」

 

***

 

下週一，Erik走進咖啡廳的時候Charles已經在裡面了，他猶豫了一下才在自己往常的位子、Charles對面坐下。那個男人今天穿著藍色的襯衫和羊毛衫──他是幾歲，八十嗎？──他是如此專注的在閱讀他手中傷痕累累的那本《磁場》，甚至在Erik插上筆電插頭時才注意到他，而接著出現的微笑引起Erik胸口有什麼情緒浮動。

「啊，我正希望著今天能見到你呢。」Charles的笑容具有感染力。「非常謝謝你的咖啡，我的朋友。」

「別放在心上，」Erik回答，刻意避開那道X光一般讓人發瘋的注視。「在我把你最喜歡的作者撕成碎片之後，這是我起碼能做的。」

Charles聳聳肩。「不是每個人都喜歡E. M. Lehnsherr，我也不能強迫任何人同意我的觀點。但無論如何，今天讓我回應你上次的善意，幫你點一杯卡布奇諾。」

「不，沒關係──」不過，已經太遲了，因為Sean已經在Erik面前放下了一個馬克杯，四溢的咖啡香讓人無法拒絕。「真的不必（really），Charles。」

「真的需要（really），Erik。」在回到他的書裡之前，Charles看起來只是被逗樂了，唇角掛著可笑的淺淺微笑，奇怪地讓人同時感到惱怒和喜愛。

「這 _真的_ 那麼好嗎？」Erik一邊吸著泡沫一邊說，然後把殘留在嘴唇上的舔掉，Charles的視線下移了一會兒才轉回來對上他的。「我覺得這本的情節有一點生硬。」

換Charles目瞪口呆。「你是故意的，對吧？這是這個作者最好的作品。你有甚至 _讀過_ 它嗎？」

 _讀的次數多到我都想戳瞎自己的眼睛了_ ，Erik想道。但他說出來的是，「我確實讀過。我剛好對這本書很熟。」

「那你對它有什麼不滿？」讓Erik驚訝的是，Charles居然站起來越過桌子，在對面的位子上坐下，好像他覺得Erik根本不會介意一樣。而很令人生氣的，這卻是真的。

「我覺得他的言語有點矯揉造作，」Erik一面說一面鍵入筆電的密碼，忽略Charles的注視。「有些地方步調太快了，其他地方又花太多篇幅解釋──」

「但我覺得這就是它之所以跟其他小說不一樣的地方，」Charles興奮地打斷他，坦白說Erik很訝異，自己居然能從一個看上去這麼聰明又眼光銳利的讀者身上得到這麼熱情的反應。「讀者了解Wesley的想法，還有他是怎麼成為現在的樣子的。背景故事也很豐富，特別是設定在阿根廷的那一章。當下它就讓我想立刻去訂一張到布宜諾斯艾利斯的機票。」

Erik非常震驚。「真的嗎？」跟布宜諾斯艾利斯那個章節的搏鬥簡直花了永遠那麼久，他接連不斷的修改和自我質疑簡直讓Emma跟Azazel走投無路。「如果你去過那裡，你會知道Lehnsherr沒能成功傳達出布宜諾斯艾利斯到底是多麼的…… _生氣蓬勃_ 。」

Charles笑著搖搖頭。「我從來沒去過，但我覺得我就在那裡。他就是寫得這麼好。」

Erik正準備要指出這本書另一個瑕疵，他們就被一聲禮貌的咳嗽打斷了，他抬頭看見一個顯然也是常客的金髮男孩。「嘿兩位，很抱歉打斷你們。」他道歉地舉起了他的iPad。「它快要沒電了，可是我需要趕去處理一下工作。我可以把它接在你的筆電上充電嗎？」

「沒問題，Alex，」Charles回答，即使那並不是他的筆電。「但你不怕我們拿著它跑掉嗎？」

Alex嗤了一聲。「Sean認識你而且有你的電話號碼。我高度懷疑我會在你車子的後座發現它。」

Erik假裝疲倦地大大嘆了一口氣。「拿來這裡。」

「謝了！」Alex眉開眼笑，大方地遞過它。「我大概一個小時左右會回來。這之間上面所有看得到的遊戲，你們想怎麼玩就怎麼玩。」

「當然。」Erik在男孩匆匆離去時說，然後把白色的iPad機身接在一個空的USB插槽上。「他們似乎跟你很熟，Charles。」

「因為只要大學沒課的話我就會過來。」Charles已經在瀏覽iPad上的遊戲，看起來有點心不在焉。

「你教什麼？」

出現了，Charles大笑，然後坐起身朝Erik微笑。「英國文學。」

「你在開玩笑。」Erik非常吃驚。「你是個文學教授然後你愛E. M. Lehnsherr？這就像一個米其林主廚選擇在麥當勞吃東西一樣。」

Charles拋給他一個好笑的神情。「 _在每一個人之中，都有兩種天性在爭鬥。_ 」

「羅伯特‧史蒂文生3。」Erik迅速反擊，替自己贏得一個出色的微笑。「所以你現在是要把糟糕的文學品味歸咎在史蒂文生身上了嗎？」

Charles只是大笑，略為低沉並且愉快，讓Erik整個人無法解釋地一陣顫慄。而後，Alex的iPad上一個東西吸引了Charles的注意力，他坐了起來。「喔你看，這裡有西洋棋。」他睨了Erik一眼。「你知道該怎麼玩嗎？」

西洋棋。當然。Charles開始每天都發掘Erik一個新的部分去探索。但Erik讓自己維持索然無味的表情，沒興趣地聳肩。「我是玩過幾次。」

「太棒了。我們開始吧。」Charles將iPad轉了個方向讓黑棋面對Erik，自己的手指拖了一個白色卒子向前走。

Erik發現自己很樂意繼續。畢竟，這勝過整個下午都在爭論優秀文筆的價值。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 羅琳是哈利波特作者；馮內果是二十世紀著名美國作家，作品涵蓋小說、短文、評論等，以黑色幽默著稱，有名作品包含發想於自身二戰集中營經驗的《第五號屠宰場》等。  
> 2 美國漫畫家Frederick Opper筆下的人物，形容人總是看起來陰沉憂鬱、悶悶不樂。  
> 3 Robert Louis Stevenson，蘇格蘭小說家，這句原文是 'In each of us, two natures are at war' ，出自他的《化身博士》。


	3. Chapter 3

即使助教完全能夠應付所有提問，Charles還是一直都很喜歡下課後留下來跟學生聊聊天。而學生們看起來也很想跟他談天，從手邊正在進行的作業到上星期校園裡Bright Eyes演唱會的精采看點。Moira的學生也不例外，而Charles發現自己特別欣賞其中一個最聰明的學生，身材瘦長、緊張的四年級生Henry McCoy，他在每堂課結束之後都會到前面跟Charles講講話。

「你想想，原始的簡愛文本裡完全沒有顯示任何Bertha Mason的想法。她被視為『他者』，被塑造成一個野蠻的外來者，甚至像動物一樣。」Henry在Charles開始收拾東西的時候說道，手勢很大，幾乎打到一個路過學生的臉。「在十九世紀哥德文學裡，這很合理，但《夢迴藻海》1是在六零年代印行的，也一點都不是哥德文學。」

「沒錯，你可以在你的論文裡延伸討論這個概念，」Charles說，關掉電腦和投影機。很奇怪的，Henry這種閒聊的方式，讓他很快聯想到了 _某個人_ 。「別忘記提到六零年代是個一切都在轉變的年代，還有這又是如何影響了珍・瑞斯以女性主義者的角度來描寫Rochester。」

Henry幾乎被電線絆倒，但Charles及時抓住他的手臂。「哇，謝了教授。不管怎樣，我會提到Rochester在《藻海》裡甚至沒有名字，削弱了他想法的重要性……」

說到這裡Henry的聲音變得微弱，然後Charles在學生盯著自己的公事包時想他是不是讓自己坐上電椅了。「怎麼了，Mr McCoy？」

Henry指著躺在那裡的那本《磁場》。「你讀E. M. Lehnsherr？」

Charles咬著下唇，想知道Henry到底是想嘲笑他還是指控他，然後決定坦白從寬。「我認為他是這個時代最傑出的小說家之一。」

「噢，教授。」Henry臉上的表情簡直融化成純粹的天賜。「你絕對想不到我有多欣賞他的作品。」

Charles露齒而笑。這將會是份很好的友誼。

 

***

 

Moira在星期三的時候回來了。她看上去瘦了、而且很累，抱怨著那些她不舒服到得爬起來的晚上，但Charles懷疑她睡眠不足的真正理由其實是《實習醫生》2的DVD和他在她辦公室裡看過的McSteamy海報。無論如何，既然現在Moira回來了，Charles總算有了更多的時間，他打算將時間花在鍾愛的卡夫卡咖啡廳，繼續吞食他閱讀清單上的書。

但首先，星期四下課時他先在Best Buy停了一下，在跟一個呼吸沉重、緊張到幾乎全身都在冒汗的奇怪銷售員達成協議後，他買了一台自己的iPad。他玩Alex的iPad的時候沒有想到它會帶來這麼大的樂趣，可以在這裝置上讀電子書的念頭更慫恿了他下手。

當他抵達咖啡廳，看到Erik已經坐在往常的桌子邊、手指敲打著鍵盤，他笑了起來。他曾經想過Erik是不是個懷有抱負的小說家，這解釋了為什麼他一直在寫東西，而也許這就是為什麼他不喜歡像E. M. Lehnsherr那種受歡迎的作家的原因。Charles在同事身上看過一些因為專業能力而嫉妒別人的例子，他們完全不懂為什麼丹布朗和史蒂芬金能持續擁有百萬銷量。但屏除這些，有什麼直覺地告訴他Erik並不是因為嫉妒。這個男人似乎真誠地對E. M. Lehnsherr的高人氣感到不知所措。

「看看我帶了什麼來，」走到Erik桌邊時他說道，從他的厚紙盒裡拿出iPad。Erik眉頭上因為思考而生的紋路在他抬頭看Charles時舒展開來，然後在看見iPad的時候化成一個完整開展的笑容。

「就算你拿了一個全新的來也沒問題，Charles。我還是會打敗你。」Erik關上他的筆電，完全就是得意洋洋的表情。「讓我這樣說吧，看見一個成年男子哭泣是一件讓人很不好意思的事。」

Charles用一個笑容打發他。「啊，那次只是僥倖，我的朋友。」在Charles耐心地設定好iPad的時候，他們坐在那裡，待在一種會讓人想靠近的寧靜氛圍裡，一些時候Alex會忍不住在隔壁桌坐下幫忙他，顯然看到Charles也變成最新的蘋果教徒而感到開心。Sean帶來Charles的咖啡，越過Alex的肩膀一起看著螢幕，專注到當他終於發現客人在櫃檯咆哮的時候整個人跳了起來。

Sean急速撤退之後，Charles抓住空檔啜了一口咖啡、同時觀察著Erik，對方又打開了他的筆電所以他們才能替Charles的iPad充電。很奇異的，他們不知怎地跳過他們之間不同的地方，演變到某種輕鬆舒適、彼此熟悉的關係，而且Charles在他身邊時確實會不可思議地感到安穩。

Erik一定注意到了Charles的視線，因為他看起來有點愉快和好奇。「我臉上有什麼東西嗎？」

「噢，沒有。」Charles感覺到自己臉頰燒紅了，若無其事地看向其他地方。「我只是在想你來河濱市做什麼。你看起來不是跟這裡很熟的樣子，我也沒在學校裡看過你。」

「只是離開紐約休息一下，」Erik說，啜飲著他的卡布奇諾。「我是個自由作家。」在這裡，他給了Charles一個相當淘氣的神情。「有時候我會寫一些書評。」

「啊，我懂了。」對Charles來說，這解釋了很多事情。Erik一定是那種愚蠢的、自視甚高的東岸書評之一，只會巴著強納森・法蘭岑和托馬斯・品欽3那些作家。但是，他從來沒真的看過Erik讀任何東西，不過話又說回來，他和Erik加起來頂多也只見過四次面，包括這次，而他們的前兩次還相當地不……愉快。「所以我猜你從來沒給過E. M. Lehnsherr五顆星。」

Erik回以一個他已經開始感到熟悉的、讓人退縮的表情。「我想你知道答案了。」

「即使連《磁場》也沒有？或者《猶大》？」Charles問，真誠地感到好奇。

「我會姑且承認它們是尚可接受的。」Erik承認，即使這讓Charles露出了一個勝利的表情。「但不，沒有五顆星的內涵。你想要五顆星？《時間裡的癡人》4，那就是一本當代經典。」

Alex的語調無聊到把他們兩個都嚇了一跳。「你們有討論過任何除了書以外的事嗎？我是指，天呀。」Charles甚至忘記他在這裡了，幫他設定他的iPad。「你們知道，無趣到這種程度會嚇跑任何女孩的。」

這次Erik那種讓人畏縮的表情火力全開地轉向了Alex。「第一，為什麼你在偷聽？第二，你現在是說你是個女孩嗎？」

「什麼？」Alex咕噥。「不，我不是──」

「因為這 _就是_ 你在暗示的，Alex。」Charles說，完全享受Alex發紅臉上害怕的表情。

「當我沒說。」他低喃，傾身研究Charles的iPad，帶上了過多不必要的專注。

「不管怎樣，既然我們不被准許再討論書了──」停頓了一下，Charles射給Alex一個富含興味的表情。「──我打算問你星期五傍晚有沒有空，Erik。」

Erik的眉毛幾乎跳了起來。「明天？我想應該有吧，為什麼問？」

「我的一個學生Henry，在大學的足球隊踢球，他們跟Ithaca有一場友誼賽。」Charles想這聽起來會不會太像他是在約Erik出去，而從Alex臉上的竊笑判斷，或許真的有點像，所以他補充了一句。「我妹妹跟同事也會來，我想這是一個很好的機會，讓你能夠融入河濱分校5這裡的文化。」

等待Erik確認他的行程的時間苦悶地漫長，然後他點點頭。「聽起來非常棒。」

「好，很好。」Charles靠回他的椅子上，感到開心，然後試著不要再看到Alex氣餒的臉時笑出來。「Alex，你也應該來的。」

「如果你堅持的話。」Alex含糊地回答，但他臉上有一絲非常微小的笑意，這完全值得Charles和Erik兩人在Alex頭上偷偷摸摸交換的笑容。

 

***

 

傍晚他們在卡夫卡咖啡廳外面會合，雖然他們也邀請了員工，但Darwin向他們道歉，說星期五晚上非常忙碌、大家都得工作。於是，他們開始了從容地前往校園的旅程。Charles，一起來的還有Raven和Moira，穿著象徵隊伍顏色的藍和金，而Erik身上則是一件合身的黑色polo衫以及牛仔褲，Alex穿著有『我是處男（這是一件很老的T-shirt）』字樣的上衣，Raven對此嗤之以鼻。不過，大家看起來都處得不錯；Alex被女孩們包圍，生動地閒聊的主題聽起來應該是《決戰時裝伸展台》6，如果Charles的耳朵能夠相信的話。Charles和Erik落在後面，極其少見的， _沒有_ 關於書的爭論。

「我以為你不是那種會瘋足球（football）的人，」Erik供認，他用了正確的詞，不是『soccer』，但沒有察覺到這讓Charles感到愉快。「老實說，或是任何跟運動有關的事。」

Charles大笑。「哦？怎麼，你覺得我會整天坐在沉悶的圖書館裡，抽著菸斗，還要擦一下我的單片眼鏡？」

Erik輕笑。「對一個E. M. Lehnsherr的書迷來說算是很高級了。」

「噢，閉嘴。」Charles無比自然的說，蜂擁至體育館的人群告訴了他們方向，他們擠進去一起往前走。大學才剛剛重建了他們的綜合運動設施，Charles很期待看見那些設備。最重要的是，他很興奮能讓Erik看到校園，看到他工作的地方，以及UCR是為什麼如此特別。「我覺得如果我們暫停爭論至少 _一天_ 會很好。」

換Erik轉過來看他了，看起來真的好奇。「我們是在爭論嗎？」

「好吧，沒有，不算真的有。」Charles考慮了一下。「小口角吧，我猜。」

Erik正要回答的時候電話就響了，他彈開它。「喂，Emma？」

他們繼續往前走，Erik一邊和電話上神秘的Emma聊天，Charles試著不要偷聽，但實在有點難度。他好奇Emma是不是他女朋友，或是妻子，但從Erik輕快的音調上判斷，說不定是跟工作有關的事情。就算是，怎麼會有同事在週五晚上打給Erik？比這些更重要的是， _為什麼Charles要在乎？_

等Erik掛斷電話，Charles對新冒出的啟示感到有點擔心。他保持沉默，讓Erik主導話題，談論著他在德國出生，但猶太裔的父母在他十歲時決定搬到紐約。畢業之後Erik去了很多地方旅遊，國內和國外都有，這解釋了他自由的旅遊寫作。他沒有提到打算在河濱市待多久，Charles沒有問。

他們擠在體育館入口外一團亂的人潮裡，這代表當他們排隊入場的時候Erik壓在他的背上。通常Charles不會在意，但他對自己居然想著Erik相當好聞感到心煩，對方的古龍水帶著果香和木香，又或者是Erik的胸膛有多結實，就靠在他背後。Raven也一點忙都沒幫上，給他一個好奇的表情問，「為什麼你看起來像便秘了？你需要廁所嗎？」想當然耳全部人都轉向他，Erik輕笑，吐息燙人且親密地落在Charles的頸背上。

 

***

 

比賽有個令人振奮的開始，四十分鐘之內，河濱分校的Bears隊就射門了兩次，其中之一是Henry的助攻。即使這個男孩在日復一日的生活中看起來笨拙且尷尬，他在球場上擁有不可小覷的力量，迅速敏捷，而且極其熟諳如何把球踢到該去的方向。除了Alex以外每個人（「我太酷了不適合歡呼，」他說，而Raven，她對Henry抱持的好感瞞不過任何人，『不小心地』在他的處男上衣潑了一點汽水做為報復）都大叫和歡呼直到喉嚨沙啞，有一次Erik還站起來對裁判大喊了德文的髒話，聽起來像是「 _Dummkopf 7！_」

中場時間到了又過了，相較之下下半場慢很多而且有點拖。顯而易見地，球員們累了，Charles真心羨慕他們的體力。一個人怎麼能夠跑上整整九十分鐘？

他試圖專注在比賽上，忽略旁邊的Erik離他有多近，他們的大腿靠在一起，他天殺的古龍水完全沒有要消散的跡象。到比賽結束的時候，Charles已經能夠在一整排味道中認出Erik的古龍水，就算裡面包括一盤藍起司跟有一次Sean從濃縮咖啡機刮出來的噁心臭味也沒問題。

感謝的是，Ithaca沒能追成平局，結束的哨聲響起，球員們開始走向彼此握手，脫下上衣交換。「這是我最喜歡的部分。」Moira語調夢幻地說，Raven在一旁快樂地點頭，兩人一起看著球場上眾人沒穿上衣的互動（the shirtless action on the field）。

「我覺得我要吐了。」Alex喃喃說道，及時閃開Raven打過來的手肘。

「所以下一個行程是什麼？」Erik問，轉過來看向Charles。雖然比賽結束、他們四周的人也都走了，他也沒有急於給Charles更多的空間，似乎很滿意兩個人繼續這樣擠在一起。「我們要去吃晚餐嗎？我餓死了。」

「這聽起來確實不錯。」Charles說，看向Moira跟Raven。「雖然我想女孩們已經吃過了。」

「我們去吃晚餐吧，我知道一間不錯的墨西哥菜。」Alex說，跳起來在空中擊掌了一下。「Darwin愛死他們的玉米捲餅了，那真的很好吃。」

「聽起來不錯。」Erik說道，總算站起來伸展自己的身體，Charles不想要表現得一直盯著他看，只好強迫自己看向別的地方。

他們順路跟剛洗完澡氣息清新而且非常開心的Henry會合，跟著Alex到他說的那間餐廳，雖然裡面擠滿慶祝河濱分校勝利的球員們跟觀眾，不過Alex似乎認識店主人，一個板著臉、穿著格紋布料的加拿大人Logan，他對員工大吼大叫的樣子就像是受過訓練的陸軍中士。所以他們還是被帶到了不錯的位置，Charles忘了不久前他感覺到的所有不舒服，笑著享受很棒的食物和一樣很棒的同伴們。

「我不懂，」Moira在某個時刻說道，喝了一大口啤酒。「為什麼一個加拿大人會經營一間墨西哥餐廳？」

「這個嘛，據說Logan一開始只是賣普通的晚餐，但他什麼都煮不出來，」Raven解釋。她在河濱工作了比Charles更長的時間，簡直是個會走路的百科全書，知道這城市的一切歷史。「所以他雇了個墨西哥主廚，但那個人不會說英文，Logan的西班牙文程度又跟他的烹飪一樣爛，所以他毫無選擇，只能讓廚師煮任何他想煮的東西。」

Alex大為驚奇。「我不知道這個。Logan從來就沒說過。」

「你看起來不像知道很多事情的樣子，親愛的，」Raven甜甜地說，讓整張桌子的人都笑了。「啊，那就是主廚，Alonso。」她指著經過他們桌邊的一個高高壯壯的男人。

讓每個人都驚訝的是，Erik抓著男人的手腕攔下他，用流利的西班牙文說了些什麼，一面用揮手指向桌上的空盤子，而從Charles自己對西班牙文模糊的理解，他可以猜得到Erik是在讚美食物。主廚滿面笑容的點頭，用一連串快速的 _西班牙文_ 跟Erik對話，而坦白說，Charles對於Erik居然讓這語言顯得如此 _性感_ 而心煩意亂。

「這非常……有趣，」在主廚離去後，Moira帶著大大的笑容說。「你會說幾種語言，Erik？」

Erik喝了一大口啤酒，在他不知為何、看著Charles的時候，玻璃後的雙眼就好像安靜地燃燒一樣。「噢，還過得去而已。」

雖然食物和甜點很早就吃完了，他們還是讓酒一直端上桌，喝了三杯一品脫後Charles已經顯得微醺。Erik，另一方面，喝起啤酒似乎就跟喝山露汽水一樣，Charles相當佩服他的酒量。Erik也無視所有人大聲的抗議堅持付帳，但最後他說了，「下次你們可以付錢，okay？」知道還 _會有_ 下一次，讓Charles的胃裡升起一種舒服的暖意。

整群人一傾而出、回到街道上，討論著該怎麼回家，因為Raven和Moira住在學校，她們可以跟Henry一起搭計程車，然後讓他在宿舍先下車。Raven看起來對這個方案非常興高采烈，Charles決定不多說什麼，把所有毫不慈悲的取笑留到明天。Alex選擇等Logan下班搭他的便車，於是Charles和Erik同意一起走回卡夫卡咖啡廳，然後在那裡分道揚鑣。

晚上有點冷，Charles將他藍金交雜的圍巾繫緊了一點。Erik看起來對寒冷沒什麼問題，不過，他的臉上有種沉思般的神情，好像試圖在釐清某些事情。「一切都好嗎，我的朋友？」Charles關心地問。

「喔，沒事。只是在想我真的過了一個很愉快的夜晚。」Erik說，聽起來真的足夠誠懇。「我只是好奇，在我做的所有事情就是嘲笑你的文學品味之後，你為什麼會對我這麼好。」

Charles微笑。「我只是想好客一點，」他含糊地說，頭腦有點模糊。啤酒絕對不可能有這麼強的後勁。「我們是醫院──不，我是指，我們很周到，對吧？8」

Erik又露出了那種瞭然的假笑。說不定Erik是世界上唯一一個出生時就帶著不懷好意笑容的嬰兒。「你們確實是。但你再怎麼討好我，都不會改變我對E. M. Lehnsherr的看法的，Charles。」

 _討好？_ Charles搖搖頭。「你曉得，我還是不懂你有什麼理由這麼討厭他。」

Erik現在將兩手插在口袋裡走路，低頭看著地面時略略皺起眉。「如果我說這是私人的問題，你會相信嗎？」他帶著點試探性地說。

「噢。」到頭來Charles那個專業能力上嫉妒的理論也許完全正確。「好吧，那，如果是私人問題的話。」

他們繼續往咖啡廳的方向走，Charles可以看見它就在前方一點的街道上，燈光已經熄了，Sean的腳踏車也已經從他店外習慣鎖的地方消失了。也許Darwin會還在裡面，計算一整天的營收，不過Charles很懷疑這點。

「所以，如果這是私人問題，」Charles繼續，無視Erik臉上的驚訝，因為他們在十分鐘前就停止討論這件事了，「你以後還會刁難我享受一個、他的書帶著我度過了某些真的很不愉快的時刻，所以，老實說，對我很重要的作者嗎？」

Erik安靜了很長一段時間，等他終於開口時Charles都開始好奇自己是不是哪裡冒犯了這個新朋友。他的聲音低沉粗啞，「不，我不會了。」但他開始拋給Charles一個可以說是有些害羞的神情。「不過我很享受我們那些文學討論。我會很討厭失去它們的。」

「我也是。」Charles立刻承認，在Erik明顯地朝他微笑時脹紅了臉。Erik有種特別的笑法，看起來像他在露出他的牙齒。「我們似乎走到死路了，我的朋友。」

「確實，」Erik說道。此刻他們正站在卡夫卡咖啡廳的外面。Charles會沿著第五街走到他住的地方，而Erik會走Monroe街。Charles徒勞無功地扯著圍巾，又一次的，Erik的視線落到他的手上，這讓Charles覺得自己很笨拙。「星期一見？」

Charles點頭。「我會期待你的嘲笑的。」

Erik仰頭大笑，Charles試著不要注視對方顯眼突出的喉結。「你真可笑，Charles。」他們現在站得很近，Charles發現自己正想著一個路人在這時間看到兩個男人站得很靠近彼此會怎麼想，就算他們只是在安靜的對話而已。

他不太能解釋當Erik踏步離去、往Monroe街走時自己胃裡翻湧的失望。「週末愉快，Charles。」

歸途中Charles說服自己，雙腿的不穩只是因為酒精而已。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Wide Sargasso Sea，或者譯為《藻海茫茫》、《藻海無邊》，Jean Rhys代表作。這段討論中提到的Bertha Mason是簡愛結婚對象Rochester先生原本的妻子，在原作中甚少著墨，而二十世紀的女性作家Jean Rhys寫了《夢迴藻海》，算是《簡愛》前傳，主要在講Bertha的故事和心境。  
> 2 Grey's Anatomy，影集，McSteamy就是帥氣風流的Mark Sloan。XDDDD  
> 3 強納森・法蘭岑（Jonathan Franzen）是美國作家，2010年的作品《自由》席捲全美書評，甚至登上時代雜誌封面；托馬斯・品欽（Thomas Pynchon）也是美國當代作家，以後現代主義小說著稱，數次被提名諾貝爾文學獎，時常被視為當代最優秀作家之一。  
> 4 A Visit from the Goon Squad的台灣譯名，一開始也曾譯為《打手臨門》，是Jennifer Egan在2010年出版的作品，獲得2011年普立茲小說獎。  
> 5 這篇設定Charles任教的學校是加州大學河濱分校（UCR），學校位於河濱市，因此在翻譯時怕混淆，提到學校時會在後面加上「分校」；原文中提到UCR的部分則會保留。  
> 6 Project Runway，關於時裝設計的美國真人秀節目。  
> 7 德文裡罵人蠢蛋的意思，直譯就是stupid head。  
> 8 原文是 'We're hospital- I mean, hospitable, right?'，hospitable指待客周到。


	4. Chapter 4

這個週末Erik沒有寫出太多東西，而他往常突破瓶頸的方法這次也失效了。寫不同的書時他會在iPod上播不一樣的播放清單，但說來奇怪，這一次音樂就是毫無幫助。為了新的小說，他讓自己淹沒在Bowie、NIN和The National音樂的奇怪組合裡，但即使反覆聆聽以往總是萬無一失的《阿拉丁精神》1，他都只能寫出不到一面、矯揉造作又彆扭，還完全無法讓自己滿意的段落。

晚一點，他到附近的體育館做一些重力訓練、想把文字從身上擠出來，但即使他全身汗濕又精疲力竭，還是一樣沒有任何成果。那些文字依然拒絕讓步。

Erik對自己為什麼寫不出東西有個推測，即使他不太願意去深究。 _Charles。_ 他在星期五晚上所說的話，關於他感覺到自己與一個作者在情感上有著聯繫，跟 _他_ ，充分地停下了Erik的自我批判。畢竟，Erik自己就可以花上一大堆時間指出自己寫作上的的各種技術失誤：太長的句子、太多的敘述、不真實的對白等等等等。但感動Charles這件事從心底改變了一切，讓Erik所有的論點都變得無力。 _這本書──這個作者──對我來說很重要。_

Erik怎麼能跟他爭論這件事？Charles所說的話他絕對能感同身受。有一些他自己最愛的書從來沒在銷售排行榜上出現，但他還是一樣愛它們。有一瞬間他忍不住好奇，自己的書到底陪伴Charles度過了怎樣私人的心碎。

厭煩了繼續待在公寓裡讓自己腦袋發昏，所以雖然星期六擁擠的程度大大超越了他所希望的，Erik發現自己還是又回到了卡夫卡咖啡廳。他習慣的桌子已經有人坐了，但考慮到對面桌是一群吵雜的低年級學生、正在用手機看聲音又尖又吵的影片，他不介意坐到戶外去。有個聲音在他心底迅速短暫地低語，好奇Charles在一個微風吹拂的星期六傍晚會身在何處。Erik這個閃爍的念頭冒出來之後立刻壓扁了它，告訴自己那個男人還有自己的朋友和咖啡廳之外的興趣。

選了一個戶外的位子，Erik打開他的筆電，因為那群占據了Charles的桌子女孩的尖叫退縮了一下。然後Erik忍下一個微笑，想著他是什麼時候開始會為常客們各自分配桌子的。角落的那張是Alex的，他會懶散地靠在椅背上、把腳跨在另一張椅子上瞇著眼睛看他的iPad，而喇叭前面那張桌子屬於那個眼妝化得太濃的西班牙女孩，除了悄悄偷瞄Erik和Charles以外，她的頭永遠埋在那本《瓶中美人》2裡。

還有，當然，Erik預設自己桌子對面那張屬於──

Erik突然坐直了身體，瞄到看起來像是Charles跟Henry的人正慢跑進第五街，而後來發現他並不是憑空想像。 _是_ 他們，他們臉色興奮帶笑，都穿著灰色的河濱分校運動服，胸前和腋下因為汗水而加深了顏色。當他們跑過咖啡廳，Charles在看到Erik坐在外面時臉色明亮了起來，慢下速度在桌子附近喘著氣停下，臉頰上有明顯的紅潤。「Erik！多麼愉快的驚喜。」

「紳士們。不要因為我而停下，」Erik說，同時Henry差點在某人的狗上絆倒，那隻博美開始生氣地對著他咆哮。「已經開始為下一次的比賽練習了，Henry？」

Henry愣愣地眨了眨眼，就算狗主人已經把狗拉走了，他還是顯得有點狼狽。「只是在增強我現階段的心血管耐力。」Henry戴著的古怪護目鏡讓Erik想到人形蒼蠅。「而Charles想幫忙一起加強我的體力。」

「我懂了，」Erik說。他開始理解到Charles有種不理性的興趣， _總是_ 想幫助別人。Erik記得Sean說過一些關於Charles鼓勵他回去念大學的事。然後現在，Charles似乎也將Henry納入了自己的羽翼之下。

而自我滿足的Charles正笑著，現在看來非常高興見到Erik，他蒼白的皮膚泛著健康的粉紅、因為汗水微微發亮，雙眼則是令人驚異的矢車菊藍色。Erik幾乎能在腦裡聽到Azazel的聲音： _停止當一個該死的作家，Lehnsherr。_

Henry的聲音打斷他的想像。「你告訴Erik那個書的宣傳活動了嗎？」他對正用手背把額上汗水抹掉的Charles說。

「喔不，還沒。謝謝你提醒我，Henry。」然後Charles在Erik面前蹲下。「大學為圖書館辦了一個捐書的宣傳活動。有任何你想要塞給那些可憐人的二手書嗎？」

「很不幸的，沒有。」而這是真的，因為Erik只帶了兩個行李箱到河濱市。「我沒帶多少書來這裡。」

Charles的嘴角下垂成一個真誠的後悔。「多麼可惜。我倒是擔心我有跟你相反的問題要處理。」

「太多書了？真是個驚喜。」除了擠滿書本、紙張與領養回家的貓咪以外，Erik無法想像Charles的公寓是其它的樣子。「你需要一些幫忙嗎？」

現在那張粉紅色的嘴巴──Erik試著不要一直盯著看──突然轉成一個小小的、男孩般的笑容。「你要提供嗎？我會很樂意接受援手的（a spare hand）。」

A spare hand. 這是非常無辜的言論，Erik知道，但Charles似乎有種能力讓最無辜的事情聽起來都變得像在調情。「對，我會很樂意提供 _你一隻手_ 的 _（a hand）_ ，Charles，」Erik說，很享受的看著Charles臉上的紅潤加深。

「非常好。」也許Charles沒注意到Erik正上演著的小調情，這從他們看完足球比賽的那天就開始醞釀了。「那我們約明天中午，就在這裡？我的公寓離這裡只要十五分鐘。」

「聽起來很不錯。」突然之間Erik的週末就變得明亮了起來。他可以看到Henry坐立不安地想再次離開，所以他向他們點點頭，再次打開他的筆電。「跑步愉快，兩位。不要再踩到更多狗了，Henry。」

「呃嗯。」Henry在Charles大笑的同時臉紅了，他們向他揮手道別繼續沿著街道慢跑，聊著一些什麼、但已經在聽力範圍之外了。

Erik假裝自己的眼睛沒有一路跟著那個穿著灰色彈性纖維、有點毛絨絨的背影直到他們離開第五街。

 

***

 

Erik印象中的星期天通常是留給他錄下來但還沒看的電影跟電視節目、以及處理尚未回覆的信件，但除了Emma跟幾個會定期聯絡的朋友以外，沒有什麼緊急的事需要Erik注意。《摯愛無盡》3的DVD躺在他的咖啡桌上，雖然Azazel堅持Erik必須 _立刻_ 就看，但那可以等。要洗劫Charles藏書的計畫──顯然地，還有看看他住的地方──遠遠太過迷人，Erik認為其他不是藏書家的人是無法理解的。

他花了比往常更多的時間決定要穿什麼。首先，他往常的高領毛衣。但他看著鏡子時猶豫了起來。他們似乎要搬很多箱的書，而他不想讓自己在悶熱的高領裡流一身汗。他把它剝下來，試了一件奶油色的polo上衣，但它們也沒有真的比較舒服。Erik覺得自己像在準備舞會的愚蠢高中女生，他咕噥著脫下它，總算決定了一件灰色的背心。沒被衣服遮住的時候，他的肩膀看上去更明顯且更有稜有角，所以他又加了一件白襯衫。如果變熱了，在Charles的公寓裡他可以隨時脫掉它。

到卡夫卡咖啡廳沒有花太多時間，Charles已經在外面等他了，正對著電話發笑。從他溫暖、充滿感情的音調聽來，Erik大膽地猜應該是他的妹妹。果然，Charles向Erik笑了笑，一邊走過來一邊對著電話說，「好了Raven，健行愉快，我晚點再打給妳。」然後掛斷。Erik並不介意Charles繼續講下去，但Charles似乎還擁有老學究式的禮貌，認為有人在自己旁邊時講電話很失禮。而現在他向Erik露出大大的笑容，雙眼在陽光中瞇起。「感謝上帝你來了，我快受不了看著每個人大口吃他們的早午餐了。」

「哦？」從Charles出現之後Erik第一次將視線移開他，四處看著咖啡廳外面的座位。客人們愉快地將自己埋入成盤的班乃迪克蛋、煙燻鮭魚和新鮮水果中，Erik感覺自己的肚子也餓得要叫了起來。「噢該死Charles，在你誘惑我之前我本來不餓的。」

Charles的笑聲在他耳裡清晰地響著。「我很抱歉，我的朋友。」他說，手擱在Erik的二頭肌上。「我跟Sean確認過，他們似乎已經不供應早午餐了。我們外帶一些三明治如何？我想應該也還有剩幾塊餡餅。」

「聽起來很棒。」他們點了一些咖啡和帕尼尼三明治帶走，Sean還請了他們幾塊巧克力丹麥麵包。Erik想不起來上次他感到這麼滿足和放鬆是什麼時候的事了，和喋喋不休的Charles一起走下第五街，熱騰騰的丹麥麵包散發著奶油的味道，和Charles正經、撫慰人心的英文腔調一樣讓人感到平靜。

Charles住在一棟名聲不錯的公寓的三樓，隔壁是自助洗衣店，但建築物本身老到沒有裝電梯。這讓Erik想起自己在上東區的公寓，一瞬間他突然很想家，想念他自己的圖書館，想念那張他時常喜歡窩在上面閱讀的深藍色扶手椅。

但所有思鄉的情緒在Charles推開門的時候都被遺忘，毫不誇張地，Erik真的因為看到眼前有 _這麼多書_ 而頭暈目眩。他曾經拜訪過尼爾蓋曼的私人圖書館一次，一個不可思議、舒適愜意的地方，看起來就像比爾博家全部塞滿了書一樣。Charles的公寓跟那也差不了多少，除了還有一些痕跡顯示出有個人努力在這一大堆礫石中生存下來；一杯乾了的咖啡放在一堆《碟形世界》4上面，改了一半的作業散布在地板上，而上星期五那條藍金相間的足球圍巾就像一隻酣眠的貓一樣捲在架子上。Erik貪婪地看著眼前的一切，手指已經忍不住發癢想要撫摸所有書本的書脊。

「我為這團亂感到抱歉，」Charles有些心不在焉地說，但他其實並不覺得Erik會感到困擾，不然他就會試著至少收拾一點點。而Erik是真的 _不介意_ ，因為他已經著迷在成排成排的書架、和那之下的那麼多書上。「現在你懂了我指的必須剔除一些收藏是什麼意思。」

「這些非常美麗，」Erik沒怎麼經過思考就說道，而他直到看到Charles越過自己的肩膀挑起的眉毛才意識到，他可能不小心讓自己顯得很諷刺。「我的意思是，童年的時候我就夢想著長大要有一個這樣的地方。我的父母太窮，沒辦法買我想要的玩具跟書，但我母親會從她洗碗的薪水裡多存下一點點錢，每個星期天，她會帶我到一間小小的二手書店去，讓我選我想要的。」他不知道自己為什麼要告訴Charles這一切，但從對方臉上柔軟的神色判斷，他想自己可能說得太多了一點。

「Erik。」於是Charles跨過成堆的書向他走來，他的頭微微傾向一邊、那對不真實的眼睛全寫滿了柔和跟理解，看著Erik的樣子幾乎有些讓人失去勇氣。「那是非常美麗的記憶。」

「它是。」Erik必須挪開自己的視線。他正在一個 _忠實的書迷_ 家裡，看在老天的份上，他需要維持自己的警戒，就算Charles似乎是所有他認識的人裡似乎最不會做出瘋狂事情的一個。「不說那些，我要把食物放在哪裡？」

Charles原本似乎正在考慮要不要告訴Erik某些事情，似乎有點被這個回應分心了，不過值得讚揚的、他很快回過神。「放在廚房裡就好，我去拿盤子出來。」

廚房並沒有比較不亂，有某種黏黏的橘色液體濺在牆上，Erik不敢去問那是怎麼一回事。他把袋子放上流理台，在看到一瓶 _橘皮果醬_ 時笑了起來。Charles也許把身為英文教授這件事看得太過認真了。

沒過多久Charles就加入他，穿著一件褪色的藍色河濱分校t-shirt和牛仔褲，讓他看起來遠遠更加自在。Erik告訴他不必拿盤子了，他們就站在那裡吃東西，身體靠在廚房的桌子邊，Erik取笑他的橘皮果醬和牆上神秘的汙點，讓Charles的臉泛起好看的粉紅色。等他們吃完，Erik開始清理桌子，同時Charles從他極小的儲藏室裡拖出幾個放東西的盒子。

顯而易見地，任何有組織的系統只存在於Charles腦袋裡，Erik瞪著前方一排又一排的書，要從哪裡開始完全難倒了他。Charles遞給他一個盒子，說道，「同樣的書我通常會買兩本，偶爾更多。一本拿來讀，另一本收藏。沒錯，我知道我這樣很怪。」

「你是很怪，Xavier。」Erik轉身藏起自己的微笑，沒坦白自己也有一樣的習慣。

接著是一段奇怪的小小沉默，Charles的聲音帶著點試探地響起。「你知道，我們都變得這麼熟了，我還是不知道你姓什麼。」Erik脖子後乾燥的刺痛讓他瑟縮了一下。「我叫Eisenhardt。」

「不好意思？」

「Eisenhardt。」Erik不懂為什麼自己討厭對Charles說謊。他總是用這個假名登記旅館、在餐廳訂位，這個包裝良好的謊言一定是從他的舌尖輕鬆地滑出來了。但此刻，它在他的口中像一塊黏土，讓他說出口的字變得沉重。

「Erik Eisenhardt，」Charles若有所思地重複念道。至少他看起來相信了。「這名字有種押頭韻的魅力，你不認為嗎？」

「說不定我應該在後面加上『cummings』5，」Erik為了不要讓對方注意到自己的不自在而說道，令人欣慰的，Charles笑了。

 

***

 

下午過得很愉快，如果說他們速度太慢沒有完成任何工作，完全是因為他們一直停下來討論──有時候，甚至是爭論──各式各樣不斷出現在手邊的書。Charles擁有驚人的各種藏書，這讓Erik渴望回到自己家裡的圖書館，還有一種奇怪的迫切衝動想讓Charles也看見屬於 _他自己_ 的藏書。

依舊，屏除這些個別的分心，他們成功地裝滿了至少十個箱子。到現在Charles的t-shirt已經因為流汗而微濕，Erik也悶熱到脫掉了外面的那層衣服。他漫不經心地將它丟在一邊，而等他抬起頭來看著Charles，對方正將一隻手放在臀部上站著，喝了一大口水的同時那雙熱情的藍眼瞄準了Erik不放。他迅速轉開了眼神，而Erik再次有那種奇怪的、不真實的感覺，好像他正站在崎嶇的地面上一樣。

令人感激的是，那個怪異緊繃的瞬間在Erik把所有箱子推到門邊空位時被遺忘了，他拿起一本他們不知怎地落在外面的《獻給阿爾吉儂的花束》6。他無法克制匆匆翻頁時自己臉上柔和的微笑，想起它是怎麼成為少數幾本讓他落淚的書之一。「你還想要這本嗎，Charles？」

Charles走過來，用手帕擦著他的嘴角──還是這麼合乎體統，Erik想道──他的眼睛在看到Erik手中這本書時布滿溫柔的懷舊。「我的天啊，我幾乎想不起來上次讀它是什麼時候了。」

「就是這本書讓我──」 _想要寫作_ ，Erik差點就說出口了，但他及時咬住了那些字，「──奠定了我對閱讀的熱愛。」

「我們不都擁有一些這樣的書嗎，」Charles夢幻地說，低頭看著粉紅色的封面時咬住了下唇。「你為什麼不帶走它呢，Erik？很顯然它對你的意義比對我來得大。」

「我不能，」Erik說，即使今晚就重讀一次的渴望幾乎要淹沒他。「別的其他人可能需要它。」

「我想我某個地方還有另一本，」Charles說，思索地望著他現在沒那麼擠了的書架。「我會把那本放進去。拿去吧，Erik，我堅持。」

Charles抓起Erik的手放在那本書的封面上，Erik注視Charles的手按著自己手掌的地方，溫暖而誘人。然後Charles抽走了自己的手，Erik再次望著可怕的粉紅色封面。「那好吧，這是好事，我太便宜到沒辦法拒絕一本免費的書。」

Charles安靜低聲的輕笑安穩地落進他耳裡。「考慮到我把你當成免費勞工在用，我沒辦法做出真正公正的回答。」

「那麼，隨你喜歡的用吧。」Erik的微笑閃了一下，幾乎完全只是露出牙齒而已，讓Charles回給了他一個白眼，但Erik能看見他發紅的耳尖。

他們繼續收拾，終於來到最後一個書架，這裡遠比公寓其他地方整潔和井井有條。Erik應該要預見到這個的，應該要預料到會看見一整排書背上用銀色印刷刻著自己名字的書才對。暫且略過Charles明顯地煞費苦心在照顧這個特定書架，至少還不是Erik想像中最瘋狂的書迷那樣，把書放在聖壇上、還放著他丟棄的雜貨清單和好幾撮頭髮。

「我知道，我知道。」Charles絕對是誤將他臉上的不舒服解讀成厭惡了。「你應該預料到這個的。不管怎樣，我們沒有要從這堆裡拿任何東西，你不必弄髒你的手。」

「我們沒有要？」Erik真的不想再看下去了；這就像看見自己在自慰一樣。「你的收藏比我預期的多……非常多。」

「我幾乎什麼都有了，包括很稀少的初版《猶大》和《最後的獵人》。」Charles聲音裡的驕傲很明顯。「我唯一缺的就是一本簽名書。我很努力的試著查過了，但那個男人真的是個隱士。目前為止我只找到假的，還有一次我在eBay上找到一本真的，但大概比我的預算多了幾百塊。」

「幾百塊？」Erik仍然非常震驚。他以為人們只會在eBay上賣老舊的G.I. Joes、腎臟或有甚至是他們的小孩也不奇怪。怎麼可能會有任何人，竟然願意為他的簽名花這麼多錢。「在其他的地方有任何發現嗎？」

「恐怕沒有。」Charles看起來倒是很認命，他對Erik露出一個小小的微笑。「你一定覺得我瘋了。」

Erik正準備開口前他想起自己第一次遇見史蒂芬金、拿到一本簽名的《末日逼近》7時有什麼反應，還有他是怎樣無法克制地對著電話那端的母親講上數個小時。「事實上，我可能認識一個在Simon and Schuster出版社上班的人，他可以試著幫你拿到一本。」Charles臉上的欣喜是他以前從未見過的。「但是，不保證任何事，」他補上。「畢竟，我只是個低層的評論家而已。」

「當然好，我的朋友。謝謝你。」Charles拉過他給他一個單手的擁抱，而Erik無法讓自己抽開身體。

 

***

 

Erik完全是打算一收拾完就離開的，但Charles拿了幾瓶畢柏格啤酒過來，接下來他們便懶洋洋地坐在陽台上，分享著剩下的披薩，Charles的iPad接在喇叭上隨機放著歌。Erik將雙腿舒服地交疊在一張藤椅上，Charles則將自己緊緊地安置在懶骨頭裡，這讓Erik發笑。一個終身職教授坐在懶骨頭上。

「怎樣？」Charles問，拋給他一個相當調皮的神情。「不要以為我沒發現你在笑我。你做的次數多到讓我有很多練習的機會。」

「你傷了我的心，Charles。」Erik故作天真無邪的受傷神情讓Charles笑得更開了。「這就是你對一個這麼辛苦工作的勞工的報答嗎？」

Charles讓自己從大笑中平復到可以答話的狀態，「我──如果說『辛苦的勞工』你是指『整天批評我選書的品味』的話，沒錯，這正是我對你的報答。」

Erik伸出自己穿著襪子的腳無力地想踢Charles，但他只是成功踢倒了一疊Charles改變心意、說太珍貴不想捐出去的書。Erik撿起一本書角都捲起的《小王子》，這本因為他自己也秘密地愛著所以無法嘲笑Charles的書。但還是一樣，早一點的時候，他已經在被一本封面華麗而庸俗、印著Fabio8的羅曼史絆倒時候報復過了，對著窘迫的Charles笑到眼睛都盈滿淚水。

「啊。」Charles看見Erik拿著《小王子》點點頭。「如果說《獻給阿爾吉儂的花束》是你的超人，那《小王子》絕對就是我的。」

「你的意思是？」

Charles似乎想了一陣子，在回答之前喝了一大口啤酒，聲音朦朧而模糊。「我的母親並不是一個非常溫柔親切的女人。我不知道是因為她受到的教育，還是她的個性造成的。不管原因是什麼，她似乎將我跟Raven都當做小大人來對待。我不記得跟她一起出去玩過，或是要她買玩具給我。」說到這裡，Charles的音調變得比較溫暖、比較高，似乎重提童年就會自然造成這樣的效果。「不過有一次她一定心情很好，開心到念了這本書給我聽。那是一個魔法般的午後。」

Charles沒再說任何話，但Erik看到他的頭撇到一邊，拇指謹慎地抹去一滴眼淚。現在陽台被Cat Power飄渺的歌聲充滿，唱著她是多麼地想成為最偉大的那一個人9。

「Charles。」Erik的聲音就像廢棄不用般粗糙而沙啞。至少，他是這樣告訴自己的。「你提過，我是指，你知道，書本會帶我們跨過困難的時刻。是這樣──」失去了言語，Erik手勢無力地指向桌上的那本《磁場》，試著不要去想Charles是如何坐在咖啡廳裡讀著它，嘴角無意識地上揚成一個微小的笑容。

令人感激的是，Charles似乎懂得他在說什麼。「我在我母親過世那一陣子發現了E. M. Lehnsherr。」他的眼睛依然有點太明亮，然後他站起來，安靜地走向廁所，替自己的離席找到一個很好的理由。

Erik靠回椅子上凝視著夜空，好奇自己腦中彼此爭論的一團混亂跟現在自己的心臟是如何迅速敲擊著肋骨有沒有任何關聯。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Aladdin Sane，Bowie的專輯。  
> 2 《瓶中美人》原名The Bell Jar，Sylvia Plath作品。  
> 3 《摯愛無盡》原名A Single Man，2009年電影，Tom Ford導演、Colin Firth主演。非常推薦＞＜  
> 4 《碟形世界》原名Discworld，或者《碟形世界特警隊》，Terry Pratchett作品，據說是「英國史上冊數最多、壽命最長、破書店失竊率冠軍紀錄」的小說系列。前面提到的比爾博是Bilbo Baggins，托爾金筆下《哈比人》主角，有一間非常可愛、一直被親戚覬覦的家。XD  
> 5 這裡指的是美國詩人e. e. cummings。  
> 6 《獻給阿爾吉儂的花束》原名Flowers for Algernon，Daniel Keyes作品。  
> 7 《末日逼近》原名The Stand，Stephen King在1978年出版的作品。  
> 8 Fabio是義大利模特兒，1980、1990年代出現在大量羅曼史小說封面上。  
> 9 [Cat Power, 'The Greatest.'](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SDsxkQk6DWw)


	5. Chapter 5

Charles至少猶豫了十分鐘，而雖然Erik小心地維持跟往常一樣的面無表情，他還是可以看見Erik的左腳，因為控制之下的不耐而來回擺動。如果他們是在一般的棋盤上玩的話，Charles通常會用手指敲著棋子，這總是能幫助他思考。不幸的是他們是在用他的iPad，他覺得用食指來回拖著城堡會讓他看起來很蠢。他猜，科技產品總是會有缺點嘛。

「慢慢來，Charles，」Erik用他一如往常、刻意一本正經的音調說，伸手拿裝卡布奇諾的馬克杯。「只要在下一個聖誕節來之前都好。」

「要有耐心，我的朋友。」Charles若有所思地舔舔自己的嘴唇，然後被Erik將馬克杯砰地放回桌上的聲響嚇了一跳，低喃了幾句詛咒。「我道歉，但這遊戲的節奏真的讓你這麼困擾嗎？」

「沒有，」Erik簡短地說，將濺出的一小滴咖啡擦掉，眉毛惱怒地皺在一起。「只是──咖啡不夠熱而已。」

「那，叫Sean幫你加一點熱過的牛奶吧。」Charles建議，困惑著Erik不管是為了什麼理由而如此容易心煩意亂。他提議過要縮短今天下棋的時間，但Erik堅持無視他自己奇怪的舉止繼續。

在喃喃自語了一陣子之後，Charles終於將他的城堡向後滑，但他馬上意識到自己做了錯誤的決定，看到Erik傾身向前，一個逐漸擴大的微笑立刻讓嚴肅的表情變得十分迷人，令Charles眼睛為之一亮。Erik的注視有種精明機靈、高高在上的成分，有時候會讓Charles有自己似乎被逼到牆邊無法動彈的錯覺，再加上Erik似乎還能夠看穿人心，然後在一瞬間決定他要怎麼對待他們。

因為知道這類人不愛交際又帶有批判性，平常Charles會跟他們保持距離，但他很快就理解Erik單純只是善於研究人們且估量出他們的斤兩。一個很好的例子是他在足球比賽的時候對Raven的看法──說她不顧自己有多美麗的事實，看上去對自己的外表感到那麼地不自在──這馬上就讓Charles感到驚訝。這是那種家人或好朋友才會在一段時間後注意到的事，而不是一個陌生人，他納悶Erik是怎麼得出這個結論的。

公平地來說，現在Erik不再被歸類為陌生人了，自從一星期前Charles讓他進到自己家和他珍貴的圖書館裡之後，在他們分享了那麼多、因為放在心底的那些書而聯繫在一起的時候就不再是了。不是了，他們現在至少是朋友，無論Charles有沒有可能偏好比朋友再更進一步的關係。

「Sean，我馬上就回來。」Darwin的聲音打斷Charles腦中的思考，他轉過身看見Darwin跳過轉角，抓起裝著週末收入的帆布包前往銀行。Erik幾乎沒抬起眼睛，仍然專注在比賽上，他自信的笑容似乎暗示了即將到來的屠殺。

當Sean居然鬼鬼祟祟地溜到他們的桌邊、眼睛還神秘地瞇起來時兩個人都覺得意外。「嘿，兩位。」他暫停，伸長脖子確認Darwin真的離開之後才繼續，「今天晚上，等我們關店以後，我們要在這裡慶祝Darwin的生日。也許會有個蛋糕，一點啤酒──」

「啤酒？你幾歲了？」Erik懷疑地問，但Sean只是不屑地揮開他。

「夠大了。」他詢問地看著他們倆。「所以你們會來嗎？教授，你可以叫你妹妹還有總是跟你在一起的褐髮辣妹也來。」

「那個『褐髮辣妹』是我的同事Moira。」Charles好奇她會對這個稱呼有什麼意見，然後發現自己簡直迫不及待地想知道了。

「是是是，」Sean輕蔑的嗤之以鼻。「不要假裝你不這麼覺得。」

Charles在來得及阻止自己以前就驚喜地笑了，甚至連Erik都揚起了大大的微笑。「我對她並不是很有興趣……」Charles拖長了尾音。

「隨便你。」Sean長而骨感的手指轉向Erik。「你會，沒錯吧？」

Erik沉思地敲著自己的下巴，視線迅速移向Charles。「我是喜歡褐髮的沒錯。」

「這不是個肯定或否定的答案。」Charles不喜歡自己的聲調讓這句話聽起來太過尖銳，也不知道為什麼腸子裡有隱約爆發的怒氣。也許是因為他單純就是無法接受Erik跟Moira一起的這個念頭。但畢竟，那天晚上他們在Logan的餐廳 _是_ 相處融洽。

察覺到Sean和Erik正盯著他看，所以他清了清喉嚨。「不管怎樣，我們可以回到驚喜派對的話題嗎，拜託？」

「真容易生氣。」但很顯然Sean決定不要挑戰讓Charles發怒。「所以就是這樣，Alex跟Angel已經答應了。你們要來吧？」

Charles猜Angel應該是那個總是坐在喇叭前面、似乎很著迷於普拉絲的漂亮常客。他和Erik交換了一個眼神，後者只是聳聳肩。「當然，為什麼不？」Charles微笑。「我會取消我今晚的計畫。」所謂計畫，他指的是他得記得要錄《廚神當道》1。

「我也加入，大概吧。」Erik聽起來和往常一樣有點興趣缺缺。「總是有人要留在這裡確認你們不會把整個地方燒掉。很難解釋我對這件事產生了多大的興趣。」他也在微笑，雙眼停在Charles身上時閃爍著興味。

「你讓我們聽起來就像那種惱人的老男人，」Charles抱怨，丟給Erik一個警告的 _神情_ 。

「你們就是，」Sean回答得遠遠太快了。

「你會為了這個付出代價的。」Charles在Sean身後瞄到從銀行回來的Darwin。「嘿Darwin，我們有個 _很棒的_ 祕密要告訴你──」

「哦？是什麼？」意料之外出現的Darwin走到他們的桌邊，Sean的臉色變得跟他的頭髮一樣紅，雙眼大睜的看著Charles。「Sean，餡餅櫃那邊有個客人。」

「是的夫人。」到櫃台服務那個客人之前Sean在Darwin背後做了手勢要他們放棄，並丟給Charles一個足以殺人的視線。

「沒事，只是個玩笑而已。」Erik向困惑的Darwin保證。「Charles老了。」

Darwin笑著點頭。「老兄，下次告訴我一些我不知道的事吧，」走回辦公室前他說。

「非常迷人，Erik，謝謝你，」Charles語調平板地說，但他的嘴角不情願地向上彎出了一點點微笑的影子。

「不客氣。」Erik假意鞠躬。「剛好說到你老了這件事……」他按下iPad的螢幕，把他的騎士滑向前方，對Charles狼一般的露齒而笑。「將軍。」

Charles呻吟著抱怨起來。

 

***

 

當Charles領著Moira跟Raven一起抵達的時候，咖啡廳已經關門了，帶著禮物和一瓶Riesling2，他們三個人精神非常好。Henry因為有作業而無法加入他們，不過即使連Charles都察覺到Henry跟咖啡廳的員工們不是那麼熟了，所以說不定這樣也好。

卡夫卡咖啡廳的入口鎖上了，並對外掛上了『關門』的牌子，但Charles透過玻璃隱約看見Sean跟Alex已經將整個地方布置好，把桌子併在一起、在上面攤開了好幾盒披薩。Erik也已經在裡面了，正把一個飛鏢靶掛上附近的牆壁。Sean趕過來替他們開門，在Charles有一點太大聲的提醒笨拙的Moira小心腳步後噓他讓他安靜。「Darwin在後面記帳，他不知道你們在這裡，」Sean低語，揮手示意員工們往半開的辦公室門口集合。

「了解。」Raven遞過他們搭配好的禮物。「我能幫什麼忙？」

「這邊，妳可以把蠟燭插在蛋糕上。」Angel從放餡餅、水果派的櫃子拿了一個走過來，害羞地向大家微笑。「不管這些，嗨，我是Angel。」

低聲自我介紹完和聽完Sean的指示後，一時之間每個人都開始為這個即席的派對忙碌了起來。等目瞪口呆的Darwin終於從經理辦公室走出來後，所有人大喊著『驚喜！』並輪流擁抱生日的男孩。明顯地被感動了的Darwin吹熄所有的蠟燭，然後Erik問他要不要許願。

「要，我希望Sean能不要再睡過頭了，」Darwin嚴肅地說，換來一陣大笑，連他本人都被笑著的Sean扭倒在地。

Alex將自己的iPad接上了音響，不久後就響起某種吵雜、節奏快速的音樂，讓Charles心跳加快。而Erik，毫不意外地，穿著一件有扣的黑色襯衫讓他格外好看，當他跟Moira和Raven一起因為什麼事而笑起來的時候，牙齒在光線底下微微發亮。Charles發現自己的視線在那寬闊的胸膛和逐漸收窄的腰身上徘徊，察覺Erik其實比他想像中瘦得多了。至少，夠瘦到讓Charles能抱住他還有一點空隙。

他眨眨眼。為什麼他在想這個？

「你需要喝點東西，Charles。」Erik將一瓶冰冰涼涼、已經打開的艾丁格啤酒3放進他手裡，Charles的嘴唇環住瓶口，感激地喝著。Erik的視線過了好一陣子才移開。

他們吃著、聊著天、喝著酒，間或取笑Alex選曲的品味，特別是播到嚇人的Creed或Nickelback這類音樂的時候。「一定是我弟弟下載這些的，不是我，」他解釋，紅著臉努力切換曲目，引得Sean格格發笑而Darwin也對他大叫『狗屎！』

Charles非常樂在其中，但他還是記得提醒自己酒別喝得太快。剛剛去廁所的時候他很快看了一下鏡子，確認自己的臉已經有點紅了，他覺得Erik每次看過來時都在偷笑他臉頰有多紅潤。他全神貫注地聽Erik說的可笑故事，關於他去柬埔寨自助旅行、在旅館裡有人養的雞跑到他房間，在Erik和快瘋了的老闆想抓牠的時候又是怎麼叫個不停。「我早該知道有事情不對勁的，在一醒來就聽到床底下傳來啪啪啪的聲音的時候就該曉得了。」他滿懷悲痛地說，換來更多的笑聲。

「所以你們有成功抓到牠嗎？」聽得入迷的Moira問，一隻手環上Raven的椅背。

「沒有，牠用計擊敗了兩個成年男子和一隻非常興奮的狗。真的是一隻非常聰明的雞。」Erik戲劇化地嘆了一口氣。「我想現在應該是牠負責在經營旅館吧。」

「我很想去柬埔寨看看，」Raven說，將頭髮撥到一邊肩膀後面。「說真的，只要是東南亞都好。你去過很多地方，Erik。你還把你的故事說得這麼好。」她聲音裡的嫉妒顯而易見。

Erik聳肩，Charles可以看見他小心撤退回自己建立的防護牆裡面，就跟每次有人稱讚他的時候一樣。「旅遊真的會擴展你的視野，」他說，眼神帶著點距離感。「你看得越多，就越了解自己知道得太少。」

「聽聽看，聽聽看。」Darwin舉起他的酒乾杯。「這杯敬我有朝一日可以去柬埔寨。」

他們敬了那杯，然後Sean起身去廁所。Charles側身讓位給他過的時候，瞥到被遺忘的飛鏢靶，納悶自己上次玩是什麼時候的事情。應該是在牛津的豬頭酒吧，毫無疑問。他站起來，走過去拿起Erik之前堆放在桌上的飛鏢。

一開始的幾次嘗試完全顯示了他有多缺乏練習，他對彈開落到地上的第四枚飛鏢做了個鬼臉。「Bloody hell。」他停下來撿起它，而重新站直以後，他發現Erik就站在旁邊，手插在口袋裡，玩味地看著Charles。「怎樣，Erik？」

「沒事。」Erik突然大大地露齒而笑。「你的飛鏢真的很廢，Xavier。」

「我只是生疏了，我會抓回手感的。」Charles再次站穩了姿勢，但這真的很難，因為Erik就站在那裡研究著他，讓他那麼地侷促不安。接下來的幾次也是差不多的軟弱無力，Charles惱怒地發出了挫折的咕噥，撿起飛鏢準備再來一輪。

「你完全做錯了。」無論從哪方面來講這句話聽起來都應該像是嘲笑，但Erik的聲音卻摻雜了一絲溫熱的情感。「來，我示範給你看。」

「噢。」Charles的睫毛在Erik站到他身後、手沿著他的手背向下滑去時迅速挑起。他們之間些微的身高差距表示Erik必須稍微彎腰才能對著Charles的耳朵講話，而這一點都不困難。「是我的姿勢不對嗎？」Charles聲音微弱地問道，試著不要因為Erik手指滑上自己手肘時乾燥的觸感而顫抖。

「非常。」Erik的聲音低沉清晰，就在他的左耳旁邊。在店另一頭的某個地方，Charles聽見Angel驚喜的笑聲持續傳來，還有男孩們為了什麼事正在厭惡地向彼此大吼大叫。但他甚至一點點都不好奇，而Erik的注意力似乎也相同地完全專注在他身上。「腳要用力，背要打直。」他的手現在來到了Charles的臀部，讓他的身體微微往後傾斜。Charles甚至沒發現自己剛剛的整段時間其實都是向前彎著的。

「好了。」他深呼吸，這只是讓他吸進了一大口Erik的古龍水，更加深了他的緊張。Charles吐出一口氣，很慢很慢地。「這樣對嗎？」

「對。」Erik的聲音從背後引起Charles胸膛共鳴，也讓他費了一番工夫控制自己專注在目標上。「我發現你每次丟出飛鏢的時候都會往前撲。別這樣做，拜託。」

 _還有別再這樣對著我耳邊呼吸了，拜託。_ 「了解。」Charles討厭自己的回答聽起來有點哽在喉頭。

「現在讓我看看你在丟出去之前是怎麼拿飛鏢的，」Erik說，因為Sean搶過音響大力播送著Beatles，他的音量現在變大了一點。Charles顫抖地深呼吸，接著像拿鉛筆一樣舉起飛鏢。「Charles，這是錯的。」

 _你知道什麼才是錯的嗎？是你像這樣壓著我的背。_ Charles微微轉頭，這除了讓他的耳尖刷過Erik的鼻子外任何幫助都沒有。「噢，抱歉。」

一時之間Erik看起來有點心神不寧，但他很快眨眨眼恢復正常。「沒關係。」他用雙掌抓住Charles的手，示範正確拿飛鏢的姿勢應該是怎樣。「用三隻手指。你知道怎麼用三隻手指，沒錯吧？」

Charles不敢相信。Erik的聲音裡 _滿滿_ 都是諷刺。「你再說一次？」

「三隻手指，」Erik重複，聽起來非常像是在把笑聲吞回肚裡的樣子。他將Charles的手指放在鏢桿上，就像吹笛手一樣。「這樣才對。讓它跟地面保持平行。」

「像這樣？」Charles瞄了下地板，試著把飛鏢拿到最平，但Erik已經發出了不贊同的聲音。

「不對，把它拿到跟你耳朵一樣的高度，然後丟出去。」Erik的手指再次刷過Charles耳朵尖端，這次Charles沒能阻止自己結結巴巴的嘆息，無意識地拱起自己的脖子宛如索吻，然後換成Erik的聲音聽起來粗糙了許多。「嗯，這就對了。現在，丟吧。」

Charles射出飛鏢了，它直直地落在靶心的外圈，這是一大進步。「喔！」Charles的喜悅暫時超越了前一刻他有多熱和多困擾，但Erik在他耳邊笑的方式、低沉且微微下流的，讓那一切像報復般全都回來了，Charles有點驚嚇地發現自己已經不只是半勃起的狀態了。

「哇喔，我會狠狠打敗你們的，」Alex大步走過來時高聲說道，後面跟著微笑的Sean。「我都能讓我弟弟哭了，你們也不會跟他差多少的。」

「祝你好運對付Erik，他是真的很厲害，」Charles說，看向任何地方就是不看Erik。「我要去廁所，不用等我先開始吧。」

他感覺到Erik的凝視鑽進他的背，一路跟著他走到廁所。

 

***

 

Charles甩乾手時感覺到口袋裡的手機在震動，一開始他不合理地以為是Erik，要求Charles解釋為什麼他明明只是單純想教朋友如何射飛鏢、而Charles卻用那種方式蹭著他的身體。讓他安心的是──而很奇怪地，同時也讓他有些失望──那不是Erik，卻是HankMC1306在Twitter問他在不在線上。Charles立刻就回覆了，問著， _『我可以幫你什麼忙？』_

Hank的回答在幾秒鐘之後傳來。 _如果你喜歡上一個朋友的妹妹怎麼辦？_

Charles對著螢幕皺眉，接著回覆： _這沒什麼不對的，記得事先告訴那位朋友讓他放心你們的約會。_

Hank： _但我該怎麼開口？如果我讓他失望了怎麼辦？_

Charles對自己微笑。Hank聽起來真年輕。 _那麼做Wesley在《磁場》裡做的。先試試水溫。_

然後就沒有回覆了，幾分鐘後Charles再次把手機塞回口袋裡。就算HankMC1306其實只是個留言板上的熱心分子而已，他還是已經一陣子沒聽到他的消息了。傳言說《磁場》正籌劃要改拍成電影，考慮的導演人選是JJ Abrams。雖然Hank相當反對，但Charles倒是覺得這是個很棒的點子。

他走出來時幾乎撞到Raven，她穩住他。「喝太多了？」

「我很好。」他的問題並不是酒精，但說是這樣說，他還是沒辦法看著她的眼睛回答。「Armando拆他的禮物了沒？」

「還沒。」Raven振作起來。「噢，但Erik有留東西給你，放在櫃檯上面。」

「Erik？」他過了一下子才理解從Raven口中說出的幾個詞代表什麼意思。「等等，Erik已經走了嗎？」

「對啊，他說他明天有很早的約所以他得趕快走了。」Raven抓住他的肩膀把他向前扔，離開門邊。「拜託，別擋路，我要尿尿！」

Charles踉蹌地走出來，走到櫃台的時候還有點暈眩，而那裡果真有一個小小的紙袋。他往裡面瞄了瞄，是一本《電子圍籬》，E. M. Lehnsherr早期的作品之一。Charles感覺自己的心臟幾乎要跳到喉頭，他從袋子裡拿出那本書、翻開封面。

裡面，在第二頁標題的下方，潦草、首尾相連的字跡寫著這一段話： _親愛的Charles，你是一個真摯的書迷，謝謝你。你的，E. M. Lehnsherr。_

Erik做到了，用某種方法，在Simon & Schuster施展他的魔力，實現了約定。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 MasterChef，一個素人參賽者競逐名廚寶座的廚師選秀節目，最早是由英國的BBC製作播放，其後澳洲電視台也開始推出類似節目。（以及，這段裡面前面說的普拉絲就是前面提到的Sylvia Plath，Angel總是在讀的《瓶中美人》作者。）  
> 2 Riesling是白葡萄品種，主要產區為德國，生長在比較涼爽的氣候下，成熟期長，因而有出色的香味。  
> 3 Erdinger，德國小麥啤酒（白啤酒）。
> 
> 《電子圍籬》原名為Electric Fences。


	6. Chapter 6

一般來說，大部分的作家，不會在早上六點起床開車去火車站接他們壞脾氣的俄羅斯經紀人。但話說回來，大部分的作家並沒有和他們的經紀人保有像Erik和Azazel之間的關係，後者在十四年前將他從一大堆泥濘──和毫無疑問的無名小卒生活中──拯救出來。

這不是個牢固的開始，但經過這些歲月，兩個男人不情願地在彼此之間構築了一種強力的、相互的尊敬，而且，讓Erik驚訝的是，還有親密且深層的友誼，特別是在E. M. Lehnsherr變得有名之後，幫助他戰勝了好幾個文學經紀人的挖角。那是同一批許多年來，當他還是個掙扎著生存的小作家時，都很禮貌地寫信拒絕他的經紀人們。現在，他們煞費苦心地想讓他離開Azazel和Hellfire文學事務所。他們承諾Erik會給他更高的版稅、更好的價格，甚至讓他簽進Simon & Schuster書店，那是他在青少年時期開始寫作時就夢想進入的出版社。

當然，Erik告訴他們全部下地獄去吧。而兩年之後，Azazel就跟之前一樣施展了奇蹟，讓他還是進了Simon & Schuster，還是簽他自己訂的條約。 _他們_ 自己的條約。Erik懷疑Azazel左眼上兇狠的疤痕在協商上幫了他很大的忙，讓合約 _總是_ 對他們有利。

在美鐵1停車場停好車，Erik拿起Charles給他的那本《獻給阿爾吉儂的花束》，讓自己平靜下來開始等待。他早到了，同時他也完全不曉得火車會不會準時抵達。不管怎樣，這不會對Azazel的心情造成任何一點點微小的差別。他痛恨緩慢移動的交通方式，很顯然地偏好用最快的方式從A地移動到B地。而當然，Erik正好相反。他熱愛慢速的火車旅行，那讓他有時間可以做夢、寫作、閱讀、還可以盯著窗外看，讓他的故事構想逐漸成形。

當火車總算在月台停下時他已經讀到第三章了。他將書小心地放在副駕駛座上，Erik看了看他的錶。那麼，只慢了一點點。踏出租來的車，他點了一隻菸、看著不斷從車站湧出的人潮，每個人看起來都帶著點狼狽和旅行後特有的疲倦。

過了不久他就瞥見了Azazel，跟平時一樣身穿無懈可擊的中山裝2，行李箱拖在身後、一面壓低聲音用俄文咒罵。他在看到Erik時沉下臉，後者則大大地微笑、同時熄了手上的菸。「早安，我親愛的Azazel。」

Azazel將行李箱的手把塞進Erik手裡。「你一定得跑這麼遠，住在這鳥不生蛋的地方3嗎，Lehnsherr？」

Erik向他搖搖手指。「你最好別讓Emma聽到你這樣叫她當年念大學的地方。」

「她可以到一邊親我又大又紅的俄羅斯屁股。」Azazel在頭上方伸展手臂，扭了扭他的脖子。「下次，待在某個有機場的地方， _可以嗎 4_？」

「好，好。」Erik將行李丟進後車廂，關上它然後跳進車裡。他剛好及時趕上看見Azazel爬進副駕駛座然後把Charles那本《阿爾吉儂》拿起來，幾乎沒看上一眼就滿不在乎地把它丟到後座。

「嘿！」Erik瞪著Azazel同時把書撿回來，撫平封面。「對它小心一點。」

「為什麼？」Azazel皺起的眉頭突然平復，一抹會心的狡詐笑容在他的臉上擴大，讓他的疤痕看起來更明顯了。「啊，是某個 _女孩 5_給你這本書的。」

「你有非常健康的想像力。」他們一邊慢慢地倒車離開停車場，Erik拒絕看他。「再說，你知道，不是什麼事都跟女孩有關係。」

Azazel挖苦地向他挑起眉頭，那是一個典型的Azazel神情、Emma稱呼它為 _bitch-please_ 表情。出版社裡很多不幸的主管都面對過，而這次輪到Erik了。「所以你是在告訴我完全沒有任何一個 _女孩_ 存在？」

令人難以理解地，Erik想到Charles，那道和笑容總是只有一個心跳之差的嘴唇弧度，那雙有力且聰明的手捧著他的書能看起來那麼虔誠。「沒有任何女孩，」Erik說，即使他知道自己答得有點太慢了，因為Azazel幾不可辨地搖了搖頭，完全不相信Erik是在說實話。

其實，技術上來說，他是的。

 

***

 

每當Erik搬到一座新城市，試著想獲取一些新靈感，Azazel總會在他新書進行到最重要地方的時候來拜訪他。不過，他們還是有他們慣例的流程。Azazel只會在Erik的住處待一晚，最多兩晚，然後就會找到一間適合的旅館。即使熟稔如他們，處在寫作期間的Erik通常會對別人侵占他的生活領域感到很不自在，用不了太久，他就會變得煩躁不安、靜不下來（Azazel喜歡稱呼這個時期為『 _發瘋的邊緣（batshit-crazy）_ 』。）想當然，目前為止唯一的例外是Magda，但那時他正在寫的書是《最後的獵人》，結果顯示這本書是一場徹底的災難。

這就是為什麼，當Azazel拖著行李箱、走進Erik家具稀疏的公寓裡那間多餘房間的時候，他沒花多少心思在打開行李上。「你記得我問了你什麼嗎？關於預訂旅館？我已經很久沒來這裡了，」他說，攤開一件汗衫，眼睛斜斜睨著Erik。

Erik遞給他一張紙條。「當地人說，這是城裡最好的旅館。但我想第二家應該也不會差太多。」

「等等，『當地人』？」Azazel的眉毛跳了起來。「你有在跟 _人_ 講話？」

「我在這邊交了一些朋友，」Erik說，完全享受著Azazel臉上不敢相信的戲劇化神情。「沒錯，在你問之前先告訴你，我沒有付他們錢。」

Azazel大笑。「你常常帶給我驚喜，Lehnsherr。」他低頭看著Erik給他的那張紙，皺起眉頭。「旅館的名字是什麼？『Fission Inn』？這樣對嗎？」

「是『Mission Inn』，你不可能瞎到這種地步。有誰試著把你另一隻眼睛也挖出來嗎？」

Azazel只是瞇起眼睛繼續看著那張紙。「別怪到我身上，是你糟糕筆跡的錯。很諷刺的是你們作家總是寫得一手 _最爛_ 的字。你的常常排在前面，特別是大寫的『M』。看到沒？簡直就像小娃娃連在一起的眉毛。」

「並不像。」Erik奪回那張紙，翻了個白眼一邊往門邊走。「不管怎樣，如果你發夠牢騷了，我會幫你訂好旅館。你越早離開這裡越好。」

「怎樣？順便問，你想念有人陪的感覺了嗎？」Azazel在Erik關上門、忍不住露出一個笑容前朝他的背影喊道。

替Azazel訂好飯店後，他打開他的筆電，決定在開始寫一些什麼前檢查他的電子信箱。最近文字找上他的速度有一點太慢了，而就算它們冒出來了，他通常也不怎麼喜歡它們。新小說暫定的標題他也不是很滿意。雖然Azazel認為《天外救星》6這名字很好，但那聽上去太做作了。話說回來，Azazel也覺得《Eat, Pray, Love》『極為動人』，而事實證明他的判斷力可能不是那麼讓人信服。

無論如何，所有關於新書的想法全在Erik看見Charles新寄來的信時立刻消失無蹤。他點進收件匣的速度有點太快，狼吞虎嚥地那些文字吞吃入腹。Charles為了那本簽名的《電子圍籬》毫不吝惜地感謝他，讀著Charles繼續說這對他有多重要、他是如何夢想著能親手拿著一本真正的簽名書的話語，Erik感覺自己的臉頰燒起了熱度。 _那你覺得把真實的 作者握在手中聽起來如何？_一道狡詐的聲音在Erik的心底低語，他將之凶狠地揮去，就像他還是個憤怒的小男孩時母親對他做的一樣。

他讀完一次，然後又重頭再看了一遍。即使是透過電子郵件，Charles的文字都透著令人心碎的真誠，Erik感覺到胸口有一股溫熱、完整的暖意，這通常在他完成第一份自己為之驕傲的草稿時才會出現。

他已經準備要回覆時才想起自己是為什麼提前離開了Darwin的派對。酒精和那種歡慶的氣氛替他壯大了膽量，他藉著教Charles射飛鏢的名義，站得離他那麼近那麼近。那種誘惑對Erik來說太超過了，幸好Charles在他做任何蠢事前就逃進了廁所。他還能記得，如此貼近，Charles的皮膚是多麼蒼白，特別是頸肩交界那裡柔軟的弧度。Erik記得呼吸著Charles衣物柔軟精和鬚後水混合在一起，乾淨、安心的味道，讓Erik當場就覺得頭暈目眩，耳裡迴盪著自己血管搏動的聲音。他不記得曾經這麼迫切地 _想要_ 過任何人，而當Charles的耳朵掠過他的鼻子，他的嘴唇距離那蒼白、粉紅的耳弧，只有一個親吻的距離。他只要再往前傾一點點……

他深呼吸，用力抹了抹自己的臉。這簡直瘋了。

 

***

 

「你有收到我前幾天的電子郵件嗎？」

Erik試著不要在聽到背後那道現在已經熟悉、有教養的嗓音時僵直身體，強迫自己露出一個微笑，希望自己看起來不要像掠食動物或是某種史前肉食性動物。但不管那些，Charles看上去既開心又興奮，一點也不像是因為他們玩飛鏢遊戲時那對他充滿挑逗的碰觸而想找東西往Erik頭上砸下去的樣子。他今天也穿著他其中一套『教授用』的衣服，這代表他晚點會去一下辦公室，然後Erik假裝出來的笑容散去，不真的想確認自己到底是如何知道這一切的。「有我收到了，Charles。抱歉，我忘記回了。」

「噢。」Charles的表情給他一種奇怪的感覺，但在Erik甚至來得及深思之前，他已經再次微笑了起來。「既然這樣，那沒什麼關係。再說，我怎麼可能對你生氣呢？我永遠會為了那本簽名書欠你一次。」

「那不算什麼。」Erik希望Charles可以停止感謝他，因為這只會讓他去想像Erik為了幫他拿到這本書，耗費了多少努力。而這其實非常單純，單純到僅只是從Erik旅行時通常會帶在身邊的幾本書裡拿一本，在上面簽名而已。不過，如果他想誠實一點的話，也並沒有這麼簡單。他為了要在題詞上寫些什麼痛苦了很久，然後決定寫些誠懇、卻不太親暱的字句。

「那才不是沒什麼，尤其是我知道你有多不喜歡這一個作家。」至少，Charles依然是微笑著的。「你以前有遇過他嗎？」

 _操_ 。Erik想乾脆地一頭撞上筆電的螢幕。「我偶爾會看見他。」

「他長什麼樣子？」Charles沉思地將拇指刷過豐潤的下唇，這下換Erik想將 _他的_ 頭塞進筆電裡了。「我只在一張照片裡看過他的背影。」

「噢。」當下Erik便下定決心以後絕對、絕對要走在Charles的後面。「我想，他看起來很正常。」

Charles看起來並不滿意這個答案，但讓人感激地沒有繼續追問下去，反而指向躺在Erik背包上的那本童書。「那是什麼？」

「啊，對。」微笑著，Erik拿起那本骯髒的《愛探險朵拉》7遞給他。「來，這是給你的。早一點的時候有個女人在念這個給孩子聽，她把書留下來了。我想既然你喜歡E. M. Lehnsherr，這可能也適合你。」

Charles短促而尖銳的笑了一聲。「不要像個蠢蛋一樣，Erik。」他若有所思地翻著那本書。「不過，如果那個母親沒回來的話，我想我還是可以留著它。」

「你會嗎？」Erik瞬間變得非常、非常安靜。Charles從來沒提過他有沒有結婚或有沒有小孩。「這很……有趣。」

Charles一定正確地解讀出Erik臉上的神情了，因為他正相當發自內心地大笑著，臉頰染上粉紅色。「噢不，那不是我的意思。我沒有小孩。Raven在聯合醫院的小兒科上班，小孩們可能會喜歡。」

「啊，我懂了。」他胸口那份緊繃的不適感開始散去。「你能想到要幫助小孩真是件好事。」

「謝謝你，我的朋友。」Charles看了看他的錶。「說到幫助，我想我得快一點了。我得過去Rivera幫Hutchins太太處理那些我們替宣傳活動捐的書。」

 _你是指那些 你捐的書_，Erik想著。但這完全就是Charles，永遠都慷慨大方且樂於分享功勞。「Rivera是什麼？」他改問道。

「噢，對不起。我是指學校裡的Tomas Rivera圖書館。那裡負責Eaton的藏書8。」Charles的嘴唇彎成瞭然的微笑。「想去偷看一下嗎？」

Erik當然沒有失去理智到拒絕這個去參觀全世界最大的科幻、驚悚和奇幻類別藏書的邀請。「答案難道還不夠明顯嗎？」

Charles只是回以大笑。

 

***

 

Eaton的藏書甚至比Erik想像得更加壯觀。當然，他聽過一些故事，而且這也是他當初傾向選擇河濱市而不是橘郡的原因之一。他來的第一週有去參觀過圖書館，他納悶自己有沒有可能曾經在那裡和Charles擦身而過。

Hutchins太太將他們兩個人都帶到分類區，那裡其實僅限員工進入，但Charles似乎懂得某種在老婦人身上施展魅力的方法，可想而知Hutchins太太完全無法抵抗迷人的微笑、那雙急切地不可思議的藍眼及手肘上的溫暖觸碰，Erik苦澀地想著。似乎沒有多少人能免疫於Xavier的魔力。

分類區是一個幾乎會讓人患上幽閉恐懼的狹小房間，牆上排滿比Erik的頭頂稍微高出一點的書櫃。Hutchins太太有那麼一點點豐滿，Erik發現自己開始懷疑在連Charles或他都得巧妙地移動自己的這一點小小空間，她又是怎麼做到在書架間擠進擠出的。Charles已經脫下了他的花呢外套、開始捲起藍襯衫的袖子，正在評估該怎麼達成眼前的任務。「Erik，你負責驚悚跟科幻，我處理奇幻的部分？」他建議道。

「聽起來不錯。」他們得拆開Charles捐來的那幾箱書，而Erik對自己跟Charles能合作得這麼順利感到驚訝。大部分的時間裡他們都似乎本能地知道對方會在哪裡，Erik也很高興看到Charles迅速地理解了──甚至不需要發問──Erik提出的分類方式，默默地將分在他這裡的書遞過來。這是很愉快、很享受的工作，Erik唯一想改變的只是放一點背景音樂而已。

但無論如何，這份靜謐──還有一再重複著將書依字母排序後放到書架上的動作──幫了他很大的忙，仔細想過新小說接下來計畫的幾個章節。他們完全不受干擾對他來說也幫助很大。Hutchins太太似乎非常信任她親愛的Xavier教授，在整段時間裡都讓他們獨自待在裡面。

聽見Charles低語「Bloody hell，」還咕噥了幾聲、聽起來像在盡力想拿到什麼的時候，Erik已經差不多處理完他負責的箱子了。好奇地，Erik走到Charles所在的最後一排，領悟到他的朋友原來是掙扎著想將一本書放到很顯然完全碰不到的最上層書架。

「噢Charles，你可以叫我的。」Erik非常努力地克制自己的微笑，慢慢跨過書堆走到書架旁邊。

「我辦得到的，謝謝你。」又來了，Charles那種覺得事情都可以自己處理、不屈不撓的強烈自尊心又出現了，考慮到他總是急切地想要幫助別人，這顯得有點奇怪，同理之下他請Erik幫各種忙的次數也有一點太過頻繁。「你的部分弄完了嗎？」

「差不多了。」Erik替他感到難過，然後設法擠進Charles背後，拿走他手上的書將之放在上層書架上。這瞬間他突然意識到他們現在是怎樣的姿勢，就像玩飛鏢的時候一樣，他的身體只差一口氣的距離就完全壓在Charles身上。

Erik曉得自己應該挪開，但他反而閉上了眼，深呼吸讓自己的肺臟充滿著揉合了Charles身上汗水、微弱的鬍後水、他用的茶樹洗髮精三者的味道。 _洗髮精永遠不應該聞起來這麼色情_ ，他想，讓自己的頭向下傾斜，呼出的氣息溫熱Charles的頸背。他可以看見柔軟且細微宛如嬰兒的頭髮、因為流汗所以稍濕且看起來顏色更深了一點，肌膚在他的注視下逐漸泛紅。Erik的左手已經為了平衡自己按在書架上，微微碰著Charles的手臂，如果右手也抓住壁板，他實際上就會將Charles困在自己和書架之間。

「Erik。」Charles聽起來沒有被嚇到，也並不害怕。事實上他聽起來正非常用力地深呼吸，迷醉於空氣之中。

Erik顫抖地吸了一口氣，而後將自己的右手放上書架。

這下Charles被困住了。

他接著往前傾，鼻尖輕磨著Charles的頸背。「噢天啊， _Erik_ 。」現在Erik可以看見Charles同樣牢牢抓著書架，指關節如紙蒼白。而上帝啊，是的，Charles反壓在他身上，合上彼此之間的距離，當兩人的身體終於從頭到腳密合不分時，一股全身顫抖的火花如同電子衝撞般擊中了Erik，Charles臀部結實的弧度滑到相對著Erik屁股的位置。這讓Erik發出滿足的氣音，而 _這個_ 則讓Charles將背脊往他的方向拱起。

Charles脖頸上的肌膚蒼白、泛著粉紅，因為敞開的領口而暴露在Erik眼裡，他完全無法拒絕這樣的誘惑。他將衣領更往下扯、嘴唇貼上Charles脖子彎曲的地方，Charles在他身下扭動著身體的同時親吻著他的脈搏，然後Charles呼吸急促地往上想吻Erik炙熱的嘴唇。「我不覺得我能停得下來，」Erik在甜美而光滑的皮膚上低聲呢喃，空出一隻手往下將Charles的衣襬拉出褲頭，悄悄地將手滑進去，手指在Charles溫熱柔軟的肚子上徘徊不去。

「你不准，」Charles從齒縫間擠出這句話，扭著身體扯下Erik的頭吻他，急迫且熱切。一開始都只是嘴唇和嘴唇之間而已，但Erik想得太多、還在試著找到頭該傾斜的角度，等他們的唇碰在一起時Charles用溜進Erik嘴裡的舌頭做了些淫蕩的動作，從那一刻開始完全就是本能領導一切，Erik將Charles摔到書架上（而且不介意它發出的軋軋聲響），吸吮那四處遊走的舌尖，不讓Charles退後好聽到他喉嚨深處發出的那些無助的聲音。

「Mmmh.」Charles正在讓自己的手陷入Erik的頭髮裡扯著它們，剛好在會感到疼痛的力道邊緣，Erik在Charles等待著的嘴中呻吟出聲，他甚至還可以感覺到那個混蛋在親吻中還想 _微笑_ ，因為這是那麼火熱那麼完美又那麼令人興奮，Erik一瞬間就原諒了他。他滑下手將Charles美麗的屁股包進掌中，而後試探性地將Charles抱了起來，微微抬起他好在第三層書架上保持平衡，接著將一隻手滑進Charles雙腿之間，用掌心包住已經腫脹的那個地方。Charles忍不住中斷了親吻長長地呻吟起來，臀部回應地頂向Erik粗魯的碰觸。「Erik，天啊。」

Erik讓兩人的額頭靠在一起，他可以看到Charles的眼睛，一種騷動而混亂的藍，當Erik開始用掌跟上下摩擦Charles的勃起在布料之下的堅硬線條，兩人都顫抖著安靜了下來，Erik無法將嘴離開那對發紅的唇瓣。Charles的頭向後仰起、撞上後方的HP Lovecraft 9選集，Erik接受了這無聲的邀請，吻上那暴露在眼前的蒼白肌膚。Charles就在這裡，被他壓在身下，臀部瘋狂地彎向Erik的手掌，長褲上的濕潤隨著Erik一次一次的撫摸擴大了面積。他想要Charles待在他的床上，他想要Charles陪伴在他的生活裡，他想要讓Charles讀過他的初稿然後告訴他哪裡不好（還有更動人的，哪裡是 _好的_ ），這念頭狠狠地嚇到了他，意識到從Charles告訴他《小王子》那一天到現在，他已經陷得那麼深了。

他驚慌地抽開手，引得Charles張開他眼皮沉重的迷亂的眼睛。「E－Erik？」他的臉頰就像Erik一直以來想像的那樣泛著紅潮。「Erik，等一下，不要──」

「我得──」Erik得離開，而這就是理由。Charles是個他媽的 _書迷_ ，雖然他即使不知道Erik是誰卻依然想要他，一旦發現了Charles還是永遠都不會原諒他，然後──

 _Oh holy fuck._ Erik的擔心在Charles用手包住他明顯的勃起時就像被嚇壞的水母一樣散去，Charles伸舌舔上他的嘴唇，Erik被Charles在該死的圖書館正中央跪下來吸吮自己的畫面狠狠擊中，他的手深陷在Charles波浪起伏的深色頭髮裡，引導他移動那張調皮的嘴。「噢操，Charles，你讓我 _瘋狂_ ──」他驚呼出聲。現在換他成為那個被困在書架上的人，用力推著Charles努力不懈的熱燙掌心。

「Erik。」Charles探過嘴唇要求再一個吻，踮起的腳尖讓他必須抓住Erik才能保持平衡，兩個人的臀部終於高度相等，Charles抽開手讓他們可以撫摸彼此，書架不斷軋軋作響，同時Erik粗糙地呻吟了一聲。褲子的布料已經被液體濡濕，他在Charles的拇指擦過自己陰莖濕潤的頂端時喘息著高潮了，在Charles發出訝異的、無辜的「噢，」時感覺到噴發而出的溫熱。

等Erik重新找回知覺，他俯下身再次親吻那雙柔軟的唇瓣，讓Charles騎在他的大腿上直到他倒抽了一口氣抽開身體、呻吟著在Erik的胸前呼喚他的名字，因為在褲子裡達到高潮而做了個鬼臉。Erik在餘韻消散前都抱著他，貪婪地接受了Charles透著興奮粉紅的臉頰，想像那頭柔軟的深色頭髮在自己枕頭上散開的畫面。

他慢慢地將Charles放下來，兩人都努力試著想平穩呼吸，然後Charles像個笨蛋一樣笑了起來、額頭靠在Erik肩上。這個溫柔的姿勢維持了很長一段時間，讓Erik確保自己腦袋裡沒有停在高潮後的意識模糊裡的那部分，沒有開始驚慌失措。

「我們弄完書了。」Charles聽上去有點愛睏。「然後……」

「然後怎樣？」Erik闔上雙眼，將鼻子埋進Charles髮間。他真他媽的無可挽救了。

「跟我回家。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Amtrak，來自 'America' 和 'track' 的混合字，也就是美國國家鐵路公司（National Railroad Passenger Corporation）。  
> 2 原文mandarin suit。  
> 3 原文BFE，來自Bumfuck Egypt，意指middle of nowhere。  
> 4 Azazel說得是 'horosho'，俄文的fine, okay之意。  
> 5 Azazel說得是 'devochka'，俄文的girl之意。  
> 6 《天外救星》原文為Deus Ex Machina，為一拉丁文片語，可參考[Wiki](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deus_ex_machina)；'Eat, Pray, Love' 台灣翻成《一個人的旅行》，但要諷刺Azazel所以保留原文。  
> 7 原文Dora The Explorer，一部美國卡通，敘述小女孩Dora的冒險故事，也出了包括書等周邊。  
> 8 Eaton Collection是UC Riverside藏書，由Eaton博士捐贈，擁有全世界對外開放的藏書中最大規模的科幻、奇幻、驚悚、烏托邦類小說收藏。  
> 9 HP Lovecraft，二十世紀美國驚悚、科幻、奇幻小說作者。


	7. Chapter 7

有不少事情Charles都相當擅長，其中之一就是煮早餐。他的專長是炒蛋，他總是會讓蛋的一側不完全熟（他喜歡的）還有在蛋上放上一點綠騷莎醬1（Raven喜歡的）。不過，現在Charles穿著他的四角褲和褪色的河濱分校T恤站在廚房裡，在一個塑膠碗裡把蛋糊打散，他發現他不知道Erik喜歡怎樣的蛋。

不過，他總是可以用問的。

Erik現在正睡在他的床上、完全被昨晚賣力的，嗯， _活動_ ，抽乾了精力，令他感到困窘的是這念頭本身就足以讓他暈眩。昨天晚上他們在圖書館暫時結束之後，兩人跌跌撞撞地回到Charles的公寓，甚至還沒進門Erik就將他摔上門板，嘴唇在Charles的頸上印下無數親吻，同時手也挑逗地滑上Charles大腿的內側，掌心的熱燙即使隔著厚棉布都感覺得到。Charles胡亂地掏著他的鑰匙，當然，因為他一點也不想讓鄰居們看一場真人秀，但當Erik在他頸邊低低呢喃，「我是不是該直接在這扇門這裡上你？」還是讓Charles全身顫慄了一下，大口呼吸著空氣。「噢，Charles，你會 _喜歡_ 那樣的。來，讓我幫你把鑰匙找出來。」

「Erik， _看在上帝的份上_ 。」Charles從來沒這麼感激過終於摸出了鑰匙，雖然Erik的雙手依然固執地留在他的口袋裡。

他們撐到床上了。總算。現在Charles開始回顧起兩人瘋狂地向臥室前進的毀滅性路線，他瞥見了被丟在檯燈上的高領毛衣，走過去拿起它時還差點被Erik的皮帶絆倒。他很難阻止自己在也撿起皮帶時露出笑容，嘴角充滿興味的微微彎起。

隨著他悄悄地走進臥室，Erik躺在他的床單之間的畫面──柔軟且微側著身彷彿一隻酣眠的美洲豹──讓Charles完全忘了自己一開始到底要問什麼。地板上躺著三個被隨意扯開的鋁箔包裝，Charles用腳趾遺憾地戳了戳其中一個。在他們昨晚遠遠太過的急切中有一個保險套浪費掉了，Erik試圖帶上時扯破了它，然後兩人臉上如出一轍的驚慌慢慢化成大笑，他們笑了又笑，Erik在歡笑之中彎下身來，身體撐在Charles等待的雙腿之間。Charles從來沒有過一個可以輕易地與之上床、就像只是在床上一起大笑的伴侶，而昨晚跟Erik之間的一切都是那麼溫暖而簡單，那麼不複雜。

然後Erik微微動了動，床單在他裸露的肌膚上沙沙作響，他睏倦地向門邊的Charles睜開一隻眼。「Whu？」

「沒事。」Charles放下Erik那堆被亂丟的衣服然後在跪坐在床邊，手指一次又一次滑過Erik無精打采的、睡亂的髮尾。「你喜歡怎樣的蛋？我正在做早餐。」

Erik用有一點色情的方式伸展著身體，接著靠向他的觸碰宛如一隻要求餵食的懶洋洋貓咪。「操那些蛋，」現在他的兩隻眼睛都睜開了，裡面閃過一絲調皮的光芒。「回來床上。」

「我不該這麼做，」Charles說，當Erik用指節滑下Charles裸露的手臂、在他的肌膚上點燃火苗時，他掙扎著才能記得自己這麼回答的理由。喔對，Henry。「我跟Henry的約只剩不到半小時。」

「操Henry，」Erik說，在Charles大笑起來時縮了一下。「好吧等等，劃掉這句。我會讓你妹妹負責那個。」

「 _Erik！_ 」

「怎樣？你知道你也是這樣想的。你難道沒看到她對他很好嗎？」不過從那隻試圖從Charles內褲邊緣溜進去的溫暖大手來判斷，Erik倒是沒什麼興趣繼續這話題。Charles把他的手拍掉時那對直直的眉毛蹙在了一起。「怎樣，你現在要推開我了？」

「不是。」Charles在Erik堅持不懈的手終於滑了進去後咬住下唇，感覺那些優雅的手指刷過他已經半勃起的陰莖。「我──天啊，Erik，我真的不行，我得沖澡還得吃點東西。」

「那跟我一起洗。」Erik看他的那種方式，臉上下流且骯髒的微笑慢慢擴大，讓Charles非常想爬回他溫暖的被單裡兩腿大開地再次騎上Erik直到他的膝蓋抗議。這多麼誘人，特別是Erik在他床上的模樣，看起來溫暖、被弄得凌亂、又糾纏在被單之中，聞起來有性的味道。「來嘛，Charles， _來嘛_ 。」

Erik的臉靠得那麼近，他們的鼻尖刷過彼此，他還一直試著想得到一個Charles不斷拒絕的親吻，讓後者惱怒地笑著轉開了頭。「Erik，我保證，今天晚上，可以嗎？我們一起吃晚餐。」

Erik張得開開的嘴向下彎去。「你不好玩。」

Charles不只是想要爬回床上證明自己可以多『好玩』，但迅速瞥了一眼時鐘告訴他 _真的_ 要沒時間了。「我會讓你為了那句話付出代價的，但算你好運的是我現在得走了。廚房裡你想拿什麼就拿什麼，好嗎？」Charles抱歉地在他唇上啄了一下，動用了所有意志力才讓自己離開床鋪，試著不要因為Erik那種任性的不滿神情而笑出聲來。

「 _Charles_ 。」即使他的手現在被掩在床單之下，Erik正在做什麼還是很明顯。「噢天啊，Charles──」他發出呻吟，頭向後靠在床頭板上，手開始上下摩擦著自己。

Charles跳回床上時有記得闔上自己的嘴巴。Henry可以等。

 

***

 

Henry已經在他辦公室外面了，疑惑地看著Charles趕到門邊。「很抱歉我遲到了，」他一面說一面打開辦公室的門，但Henry的視線呆若木雞地釘在他下巴下方看起來很生氣的唇印上面，而Charles可以感覺得到自己的臉滿佈熱度、祈禱著Henry什麼都不要說。

「我，呃。」接著Henry眨了眨眼，轉向一邊。「沒關係，我沒有等很久。」

 _謝謝你謝謝你謝謝你，我可憐的小傢伙。_ Charles領著他進去，打開燈時感覺不只是安下心來。他的辦公室比大部分的教授亂上一點點，到處都是像他公寓裡一樣高高疊起的書堆，但Charles非常清楚的知道哪些東西放在哪裡。他的學生同樣也習慣了他的一團亂，似乎並不怎麼在意。他喜歡認為他的辦公室至少是舒適的；有一座他一陣子之前從跳蚤市場救回來的長長的、棕色皮革的沙發，他還自掏腰包裝了Bose的音響系統。他閱讀或批改作業的時候會放音樂，而幸好在他隔壁的是Moira，她從未抱怨過音樂，不管那是泰勒曼2還是TV On The Radio 3。

他拉開窗簾，然後聽見Henry在看見Box Springs山脈4的壯麗風景時深吸了一口氣。「很美，不是嗎？」

Henry點頭，讓自己在沙發中坐得更舒服一點，它在他的體重之下喀吱作響。「教授？」

「啊對，你的論文，」Charles放下包包、開始脫下外套。「說真的，我好奇你為什麼不直接去找MacTaggert教授──」

「Raven有在跟誰約會嗎？」Henry太快地衝口而出，他的眼神定在地面上、臉頰隱約泛起紅潮。「我的意思是，我很抱歉，我不是──」

「噢。」Charles沒辦法阻止自己笑得這麼開心。所以到頭來Erik是對的。他無視僅僅因為想到Erik的名字胃裡就傳來的小小躍動。「Henry，你是想要我的祝福嗎？」

現在Henry的臉已經是甜菜那種深紅色了。他點頭，一下而已，羞怯地。

Charles有些同情這個可憐的男孩了。「就我知道的，她現在完全是單身，」他帶著調皮的微笑說道，想著Raven不只欠他一頓上好的晚餐，可能還要再加上幾張電影票。「你可以約她。事實上，我認為你應該去約她。」

Henry臉上純然的喜悅讓Charles笑了出來。「謝謝你，教授。」

「不必感謝我。」Charles將iPad接上Bose音響，選了一首Beta Band的歌。「你是個好學生、也是個善良的人。你對她來說會很好的。」

一道隱約的慚愧陰影突然襲上了Henry的面容。「我對善良那個部分不是很確定。」

「什麼意思？」

「教授，你有在E. M. Lehnsherr官網的留言板上活動，對不對？」

「是的，你怎麼──」Charles瞪著他。突然之間，Henry的歉疚神情完全說得通了。「你是HankMC1306。Henry， _Hank_ 。」

Henry雙手纏成一個緊緊的結。「很抱歉我之前沒有告訴你。我是指，我是從怎麼可能有另一個書迷有『ProfessorX』這種暱稱猜出來的，對吧？然後你說你拿到了有簽名的《電子圍籬》，我就知道那是你了。」

Charles不太確定在讓一切先沉澱下來之後該有什麼感覺。「你可以早點告訴我的。」好吧，所以也許他失去提防被逮到了，而他試著想記起來他在tweets或訊息裡有沒有說過什麼懷疑Henry──Hank──的話語。「這相當讓人驚訝。」

「我知道，我很誠懇的道歉。」現在Henry（Hank，Charles提醒自己，試著將那兩個人調節為一）終於有膽再次對上Charles的視線。「我還是可以約Raven出去嗎？」

Charles讓他的音調維持不動聲色。「等我死了再說。」

看見Hank幾乎掉下沙發時護目鏡一般的震驚神情後他沒辦法忍住自己的大笑，而Hank只花了幾秒鐘就加入笑聲，看上去比什麼都還要鬆了一口氣。

 

***

 

那天的課（還有一堂討論）相對正常地過去了，讓Charles不必去想他有多痠痛，以及 _為什麼_ 。昨晚Erik緩慢而長時間地上他的畫面自動出現，Charles的膝蓋隨著每一個用力的插入在床單上滑動，Erik的嘴唇在他肩上、到他背上……他突然坐直了身體，想起他還在教室裡而學生們正在寫考卷。他立刻交疊起雙腿，然後清了清喉嚨，希望他看起來沒有太興奮、他的學生沒有注意到。

沒這麼好運。John和Bobby走到前面交上考卷，Bobby竊笑得遠遠太開，同時John嘲弄地向他敬了一個禮。「週末愉快，教授。」

「呃，謝謝你。」當他們離開討論的教室，告訴自己他們在為別的事情竊笑很簡單，但他懷疑自己下巴上巨大的、生氣的咬痕會有任何幫助。

等課程一結束，他收齊一疊考卷放進書包裡，然後朝自己的辦公室走去。在他算完學生的分數之後說不定Moira會有一點時間喝杯茶，然後他可以跟Erik在晚餐碰面。

這個念頭讓他身體內部溫暖了起來，然後當Charles繞過轉角、在走廊裡看見Erik等在他辦公室外面時，那份暖意燃燒成熾白燙人的熱度，讓Charles因為全然的喜悅堆滿笑容。「Erik！我以為我們晚一點才要見面？」

Erik在看見Charles後直起身子，相似的微笑在他臉上擴散開來。「我已經厭倦折磨卡夫卡咖啡廳的員工了，很自然的我想我可以來這裡換成折磨你。」

「真是窩心。」Charles的唇角帶著興味地彎起，拿出鑰匙打開自己的辦公室，而他可以感覺到Erik帶著熱度的視線落在自己的嘴上。「我想你可以在我叫校園警衛之前進來喝一杯茶。」

在兩人踏進辦公室的時候，他可以聽見Erik在看見他窗外的景色時吸了一口氣。「真美麗，」他彎腰撿起地板上一張皺巴巴的衛生紙時聽見Erik說。

「我知道，」Charles說，把它丟進垃圾桶，轉過身發現Erik的視線定在自己的背上。「你 _是_ 在說山吧，是嗎？」

Erik眼中的笑意很難錯過。「我不記得了。」現在門關了起來，他朝Charles靠近，讓他背抵著沉重的橡木桌，彼此的臉近得可以親吻。「我沒有打亂你的行程之類的，對吧？」他的氣息，帶著薄荷味，溫熱了Charles的唇。

「沒有。」下一刻Erik就傾身向前索求著Charles的嘴，用一個慢慢的、調皮的吻逗弄著他張開雙唇、讓Charles的包包掉落在地，他的手臂滑上Erik的脖子。接著Erik在吻裡加上了溫柔的輕咬，Charles聽見有人柔軟的呻吟，或許是他自己。那聲呻吟在Erik透過長褲撫摸他時被一聲驚呼取代，沒錯，那 _是_ 他自己。

「抱歉，我等不了了，」Erik在他們中斷親吻時呢喃，而Charles只是露出笑容，手指細細深入Erik後腦柔軟光滑的頭髮中，憶起昨晚它們是怎麼在一個特別用力的抽插下落了下來，掩住了Erik的臉。當時Erik用單手把頭髮撥回原位，同時另一隻手捋動著Charles。Charles不認為短時間內這段回憶會有離開自己的可能。

「我得看那些我的學生剛交過來的考卷，」Erik靠過來似乎要再次親吻他，他抱歉地說。Erik的眉毛失望地皺起來時他笑了出聲，給了他一個道歉的啄吻。「我可以請Hank先帶你認識一下校園──」

「Hank？」現在Erik看起來單純地困惑，即使他沒有移動，仍然讓人臉紅地壓著Charles、固執地把他按在書桌上。「你的意思是『Henry』？」

「噢不，我想要告訴你的。結果這整段時間裡，Henry就是我在E. M. Lehnsherr留言板上跟他聊天的那個小傢伙。」他的拇指擦過Erik線條銳利的顴骨。「那完全出乎我的意料。」

讓他驚訝的是，Erik只是更沉下了臉。「這確實聽起來很怪。」他向Charles拋出頗為小心翼翼的神情。「你覺得怎麼樣？」

「我不是很確定，」Charles坦承，雖然他對於Erik放鬆了在他身上的力道相當不知所措，對方甚至向後退了一點，讓他有點失望。「我只是希望Henry──我是指，Hank可以早點告訴我。我想，我不是很喜歡不必要的秘密。但說不定是因為他對Raven有興趣。真的，我不知道為什麼。」

Erik有些心不在焉地點點頭，已經退開了身，一隻手耙過自己的頭髮。「說不定他不知道該怎麼告訴你。」Erik走向沙發上坐下，聽上去帶著失落、和一點點的困擾。

「說不定。」這下Charles將自己推離桌邊，走過去在沉思的Erik身邊坐下。「我說了什麼嗎？」

「沒有。」Erik只是搖了搖頭。「我只是……只是在想。」

Charles點頭。如果Erik不想告訴他是什麼事困擾了他，他不會逼這個男人說出來。「在這邊待一下？我很快會弄完那些考卷。我會放一點音樂，然後你可以看任何你想要的書。」

「聽起來很棒。」Erik看上去開始有點出神，反覆撥弄著自己的拇指指甲。Charles仍然擔心，但他認為如果Erik想要留下來，他最終就會說的。Charles走向Bose音響，Raven給他的Bright Eyes演唱會錄音流洩而出。等錄音開始播放，Charles拿了考卷走回沙發，示意Erik坐過去一點。他照做，並在自己的雙腿之間替Charles空出了位置，而Charles讓自己舒服地依偎在Erik的大腿之間，開始工作。

他可以感覺到Erik去拿身後最近的一本書，然後時間非常愉快地流淌而過，稍早之前的緊張都被他們遺忘。在某個時刻，Charles聽見Bright Eyes他最喜歡的那首歌開始播的時候坐直了身體，而他可以聽見Erik同樣在跟著〈First Day Of My Life〉5哼唱，他的胸膛在Charles背後振動。

「還好嗎？」Charles問，微微轉過頭，很高興看到Erik至少恢復正常了。

「從來沒這麼好過。」Erik的聲音低沉而愉快，Charles能感覺到他把唇貼上Charles的太陽穴，就停在那裡，讓Charles完全沒有保留地握住Erik空出來的手、手指相纏，吻落在Erik的指節上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 原文Green salsa。  
> 2 Telemann，十八世紀德國作曲家。  
> 3 TV On The Radio，一個來自紐約的藝術搖滾樂團。  
> 4 Box Springs，位於Riverside郡內的山脈。  
> 5 [Bright Eyes的歌名](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6fVoN1bXOsU)。


	8. Chapter 8

_Brandon知道他得做點什麼。現在還沒有人知道這個機器的事，但不用多久實驗室裡就會有人開始問問題了。或者說不定那個麥克阿瑟基金會的女人會出現，想知道他們補助的那筆錢是怎麼用的。而他還沒準備好解釋一個跟麵包機一樣大小的簡單黑色機器如何能預見到一個人的死亡。畢竟說到底，Brandon只不過是個工程師，如果他有個_ 真切實在的 _科學家當作靠山的話，某個有影響力的人也許會真的聽進去他的話。_

_既然這樣，那麼這是好事，Brandon幾乎是意外找到了那位理論物理的教授。Chris Javier教授是──_

Erik低聲咒罵，同時猛戳著鍵盤上的刪除鍵。這個名字太明顯了；他還不如直接把一個明亮的、霓虹閃爍的招牌指向Charles的方向，那個牌子大聲尖叫著『沒錯這就是我塑造角色的原型人物』。Erik悶悶不樂地盯著自己的螢幕，閃動的游標也直直盯回來，似乎在嘲笑他無法在這頁繼續寫上任何有用的字句。

再次用上那個疲倦又用過好幾次的方法，Erik在心底想過一遍他喜歡的名字的清單，遲疑地繼續打字：

_Francis Xander教授是個──_

Erik惱怒地抓了抓自己的臉。他絕望了。

「這個新的教授角色是誰？」

背後Azazel粗啞的聲音讓Erik瞬間挺直了身體，幸好Azazel反應迅速才讓自己在被Erik頭錘撞得鼻子流血之前及時退後。「我 _告訴過_ 你不要在我背後讀！」Erik怒氣沖沖地說，感覺就像看小賈斯汀的影片被逮到一樣。

Azazel看上去只是很樂。「真難取悅，不是嗎？如果你真的讓我看這該死的東西，我也不必從你背後讀了。」

「好吧，這裡。」Erik強迫自己把筆電交給得意笑著的Azazel。「而且我以為你要去旅館？你怎麼還在這裡？」

這下Azazel驚訝地挑起了眉。「哇喔，十四年來第一次，我真的相信你是 _真誠地_ 想要我──你們美國人是怎麼優雅地說的──『滾開1』？」

「抱歉。」Erik不由得覺得對Azazel這麼暴躁有點不好意思。「還有澄清一下，我一直都覺得比起美國人我更像歐洲人。」

「你在這裡是住夠久了，」Azazel有點心不在焉地低語，用力坐上沙發，讓筆電平衡地放在大腿上。

「只是給老好人國稅局一點回報。」Erik翻著白眼站起身，到冰箱抓了一罐啤酒，也丟給Azazel一罐。

Azazel動作敏捷地接住了。「說到回報，我知道你通常不參加這種公開活動──」

「忘了它吧。」Erik拉開啤酒扣環喝了一大口。有點奇怪的，寫作有時會讓他口渴和飢餓。「我還有上次在芝加哥逃離那些瘋狂書迷的陰影。」

「噢，對。」Erik捲起褲管露出淡色的傷疤，而Azazel咧嘴笑了起來。「我不知道哪個比較有趣：是你居然以為你可以靠一台偷來的高爾夫球車逃走，還是你差點撞到Jeffrey Deaver2。」

「他到現在還是不會接我的電話。」但Erik放下褲管時輕輕笑著。

「不是什麼太大的損失，」Azazel輕快地回答，輕視地揮了揮手。「不管怎樣，關於那個慈善活動，我真的希望你可以大發慈悲一次，因為那是為了Morgan Stanley舉辦的。」

正在喝另一大口的Erik途中停下。「那個在哥倫比亞的兒童醫院？」

Azazel點點頭。「有幾個青少年病患是你的超級書迷，所以他們想請你去讀個幾頁，簽一點照片還有──這是最難的部分──對他們 _友善_ 一點。」

「我可以很友善的，混帳。」

「那就證明啊。」Azazel露出一個微笑，看起來像是營養不良又無禮的柴郡貓。看在上帝的份上，這混帳居然在用激將法引他上鉤。「再說，你兩個禮拜之後就會回紐約了，時間安排得很完美。」

暫停一下真正考慮了這件事，Erik就明白這跟時間的安排一點關係都沒有。這更關乎要他放棄好不容易得來的隱私，雖然如果他真的要放棄也沒有其他更好的理由就是了。Erik記得Charles談論去兒科病房當志工的事的模樣，眼神柔和，帶著那種Erik已經會跟Charles聯想在一起的，奇怪的、安詳寧靜的憐憫情感。

 _我想我愛他_ ，Erik突然意識到，而比起習以為常席捲的驚慌，他更覺得像是有人在他胸口深處燃起了一盞燈，散發出溫熱明亮的光輝。

「Lehnsherr？」Azazel顯得好奇，如果可能的話，再加上一點點擔憂。

Erik將自己的微笑藏在啤酒罐後面。此刻他坐在這裡，頓悟了再重要不過的事，他認識多年的朋友卻可能認為他中風了。「我會參加。」

Azazel愣著眨了眨眼。「你確定？那裡說不定會有攝影師。你知道，我們沒辦法撤退的。」

 _我到時候一定會告訴Charles的。然後說服他跟我一起去。_ Erik再次點點頭，這次更加確定。「對，你去安排一下。這是為了好的理由。」

Azazel單純只是會意地微笑。「我不知道是誰改變你的心意，但我會請他們喝咖啡。或者說不定買一棟小房子給他。」

此時此刻一個畫面不請自來地浮現在他眼前，有一次早晨Charles在他身下微笑，他炙熱甜美的嘴唇在Erik頸上的模樣。那讓Erik的皮膚泛起渴望的刺痛。「我不知道你在說什麼。」

Azazel不可置信地低低哼了一聲，暗示Erik _完全_ 知道他到底在說什麼。

 

***

 

「Erik！嘿，Erik！」

是一個女人的聲音，音調很高而且不知怎地有點耳熟，但因為Erik沒有預料到會在校園裡撞見認識的人，所以仍然有點奇怪。視線從螢幕上抬起，他驚喜地看見Raven和Henry（ _Hank_ ，他提醒自己， _就是同一個在那些E. M. Lehnsherr討論區裡過度熱心的troll_ ），兩人朝他的方向走來，沒有手牽手但站得很靠近。Erik把原稿存檔後闔上筆電，不想讓Hank意外瞥到他正在寫的小說然後在整座大學裡尖叫著跑來跑去。

「這真是一個太棒的巧合了，」Raven說，站在Erik面前，把頭髮抓成一束撥到肩後。「我還正在想辦法從Charles那裡套出你的電話，但現在我不必那麼做了。我沒想到會在這裡遇見你。」

Erik環視這間狹小咖啡廳，滿是弓身面對自己筆電的學生。「這個嘛，當然，我通常更喜歡去卡夫卡咖啡，但我跟Charles約了晚一點在這裡見面。」他開始替他們拉椅子。「你們何不加入我們？」

Erik沒有忽視不以為意的Raven背後，Hank臉上顯現而出的烏雲。啊，他們必定是某個午餐約會或什麼的 _中途_ ，而Erik比其他所有人都更了解那是什麼感覺。令人感謝的，Raven搖了搖頭。「噢沒關係，我們正要去吃午餐。我只是想問你Charles告訴你星期五晚上的教職員派對了嗎？」

「不，他沒有。」但話說回來，那天早上Erik跪上地板，讓Charles開始發出一串不連貫的模糊聲響之前，他 _是_ 有想告訴他某件事的，所以也許不能怪那個男人讓這件事就這樣滑下心頭。壓下突然想像個瘋子一樣發笑的衝動，Erik問道，「派對怎麼了嗎？」

「英文系辦了一個『打扮成你最鍾愛的文學角色』派對，」Raven解釋。「至少，Charles是這麼以為的。事實上是替他辦的驚喜派對。當然，由Moira跟在下我秘密籌辦。」Raven頑皮的小小鞠躬。

Erik驚訝地坐直。「是嗎？他的生日在星期五嗎？他什麼都沒說。」

Raven翻翻白眼。「那完全就是Charles的風格。還有他的生日其實是星期六，但我們要提早慶祝。不管怎樣，你要來嗎？」

「當然，如果他邀請我的話，」Erik說，而Hank和Raven互相交換了一個明瞭的、 _沒錯正是那樣_ 的眼神，讓他納悶自己和Charles到底表現得多明顯。

「呃，你想你會打扮成誰的樣子參加？」Hank問，Erik明白他至少已經試著在Raven在場的時候表現得更社交一點了。顯然，這很有用，因為Raven正朝著Hank露出笑容，讓Erik無法不去想自己在Charles身邊時看上去是不是同樣的白癡。

「我得想想服裝該怎麼辦。說不定愛德華・庫倫3？或是另外一個男的，那個就像對衣服過敏一樣的狼人，」Erik說，看著Hank臉上純粹的噁心讓他發笑，Raven的大笑也完全沒有幫助。

「我很遺憾我問了。現在我覺得好下流（dirty），」Hank說，但至少他總算露出了笑容。

「我們該走了，」Raven告訴Erik，扯著Hank的袖子開始往出口走去。「我喜歡下流的壞男孩（dirty boys），」他們離開時她補上一句，使得Hank幾乎被某個人的筆電電線絆倒，臉色也變得像甜菜根一樣紅。

「派對見，」Erik在Raven揮手道別時喊道，他無法停止納悶那種跟人調情的習慣有沒有可能是從Xavier的血緣裡流傳下來的。

 

***

 

很顯然，它是的。

「噢，你簡直讓人眼睛一亮，不是嗎？我可以直接用湯匙把你吃下去。」Charles的音量大到讓附近幾張桌子的客人挑起眉毛，但他看上去太過秀色可餐──經過一整天的課之後不整齊的捲髮、扣子解開的背心──Erik沒辦法讓自己去介意。

「我不認為校園另一頭的人聽見你了，Charles，」Erik乾巴巴地說，但Charles只是輕笑了幾聲。他癱在Erik對面的椅子上、把郵差包甩到一邊，開始按摩自己的太陽穴。

「慘烈的一天？」Erik試著讓自己聽起來盡可能的同情。即使他自己也花了一整天跟新的原稿搏鬥，但說不定跟嘗試著想教導一群無聊又憤世嫉俗的大學生相比之下已經是很好的待遇了。

「非常。」Charles朝著Erik的電腦抬了抬下巴。「完成了很多東西？」

Erik驚嚇了一下── _他怎麼發現的？_ ──才想起自己騙Charles說他在試著寫以東南亞做為背景的探險小說。「不算是，」他說，強迫自己放鬆。他為什麼不能現在就告訴Charles，就在這個擁擠的校園咖啡廳正中央？

「我覺得你太鑽牛角尖了。」Charles的聲音溫暖而理解，手指因為無意識的鼓勵、繞上Erik的左手腕。「說不定對我來說不一樣，因為學術性的文章幾乎不需要想像和創造的過程──」

「不要這樣說，」Erik打斷，但Charles只是揮開他。

「不Erik，這是真的，非創作的書寫跟創造性的書寫是要用完全不一樣的方式去馴服的，不一樣的野獸。對你來說，你得跟隨跟我同名那個人的建議，偉大的Charles Bukowski4。」

Erik的嘴唇突然彎成一個扭曲的笑意。「你的建議是，『 _試都不要試_ 』？」

Charles臉上肯定的微笑讓Erik想傻氣的傾身親吻他。「沒錯。你是一個非常熱情的男人，我的朋友。我看過你寫作的過程，而你帶著牛頭犬一樣的頑固追逐著文字。我會建議你放鬆，但你也不能太鬆懈，免得那些字句完全脫離你的掌握。所以我最好的提議，是找到在頑靈不化和完全的漠不關心中的那個點。」

Erik只是坐在那裡，愣愣的看著Charles，讓大腦慢慢接收他所說的話。Charles是對的。他一直以來都像是在跟文字摔角一樣，強迫自己寫作並且設下每天至少完成五千字的目標，但如果全部都覺得是 _強迫_ 的話又有什麼意義？他知道自己在那些字句以最小的努力，輕鬆而順暢的從他體內流洩出來時他最熱愛寫作。他寫《磁場》時就是那樣，而從那之後他便一直蓄意地追尋著那種感覺。「你是對的，Charles。」

「我當然是對的。」其他任何人都會認為Charles趾高氣昂又自負，但Erik可以在那雙色澤如同黎明的清澈雙眼中看見溫柔、逗弄的感情。「你可以陪我出席那個愚蠢的教職員派對來表達你的感謝。」

Erik假笑，想著裝傻又不會有任何傷害。「我在聽。」

 

***

 

「Wooster跟Jeeves如何？5」

Erik從正在閱讀的書上抬起視線。他們開始建立起一種習慣，在Charles課比較晚開始的日子裡一起在床上看書，不過並不是說Erik能在Charles像這樣溫暖又舒適的緊緊貼在身邊時還能真的很專心就是了。「不好意思？」

「你知道，今天晚上教職員派對要用的，」Charles耐心地說，似乎對於Erik的視線一直落到自己的嘴唇毫無知覺。「我想我們可以扮成一對有名的文學搭檔出席。」

噢。Erik考慮了這個主意一下。「好吧。Bertie和Jeeves……不是太壞的建議，但大家可能會以為我們只是穿的很瀟灑。他們說不定不會知道那是扮裝。」

「這倒是。」這下Charles看上去深思起來。「既然這樣，那Vimes和Vetinari6呢？」

「很吸引人，」Erik承認。「不過，你不覺得書裡沒有很清楚的描述過Vimes真正長什麼樣子嗎？而且他們兩個也都不是能立刻認出來的人物。我想比起《碟形世界》，你的同事應該更習慣狄更斯才對。」他將書籤滑進書頁裡，放下那本《米德鎮的春天》7。「那Crowley跟Aziraphale8呢？」

「很棒的點子，但Moira說不定已經用了這個，」Charles遺憾地說。「噢等等，我想到了！Holmes和Watson如何？」

Erik坐了起來，被這點子迷住了。「你知道，這說不定真的可行。不過，我們會有時間準備服裝嗎？」

Charles露出的那種有點淘氣的微笑，讓Erik只想抱住他壓到床上。「我們總是可以作弊，扮成BBC新版的Sherlock和John。」讓Erik有點沮喪的，他從床上爬起來，開始洗劫Erik的衣櫃。「我就知道我看過你這件黑大衣。你可以穿這個，再加條圍巾就好。」

Erik開始笑起來。「然後你打算穿米色毛衣，帶著那種一直處在痛苦中的表情囉？」

「聰明的混蛋。」Charles的肩膀像是笑了那樣動了動，然後一條圍巾飛過來擊中Erik的臉。

 

***

 

教職員派對選在Logan的餐廳，以私人活動的形式舉行，那裡特別替他們關上了大門。Erik猜測Charles會不會因為教職員聚會選在校園之外而發現哪裡不對勁，但Moira向他保證這很常見。「只要確保他會出現就好，」她嚴厲地提醒他，讓他納悶是不是現在所有人都承認了他們－－算是－－在約會。沒有人問過他任何問題，但Erik沒有盲目到沒注意到他跟Charles一起待在卡夫卡咖啡的時候其他人會悄悄交換的那些眼神。

他也發現自己好奇著Azazel發現了會說些什麼。他有邀請他的經紀人出席今晚的派對（當然，他先跟Raven及Moira確認過），而且他知道Azazel超想看看Erik生命中這位神秘的『 _女孩_ 』。等Azazel發現他以為的『 _女孩_ 』居然是一位心不在焉的文學教授，觀察他的反應一定非常有趣。不過話說回來，Azazel也不是不知道Erik兩個性別都可以接受。Erik單純只是沒有跟男人發展過任何認真的關係而已。

朝Charles拋去一個溺愛的眼神，他無法停止自己的笑意。說不定這點就要改變了。

「怎樣？」Charles穿著米色麻花針織毛衣、瀏海仔細分到一邊，還三不五時就會用手指撥弄一下，他看起來非常，嗯， _可愛_ 。「不要再笑我了。」

「我沒有。」Erik好玩地壓了壓他的肩膀，引得Charles露出那個偶爾會出現的小小靦腆微笑，新月形狀的潔白牙齒咬在下唇之上。

抵達Logan那裡時他們看見門上掛了一個牌子，兩人都不得不大笑起來，它歪扭寫著，『 **關門了。走開。** 』Logan讓他們進去，Erik讓自己下定決心準備面對一個晚上需要精確面對的交際應酬，在Charles向同事們介紹自己時貼上一個笑臉。

用不了多久他們就瞥見在角落的Moira，她戴著天使翅膀、身穿格紋外套，一旁的Levine則是一整套全黑的裝束，加上墨鏡和假惡魔角完成自己的扮裝。「我的天啊，」她說，看見Charles和Erik時臉上的喜悅很明顯。「你們扮成Sherlock跟John！多棒的裝扮！」

「看吧？」Charles手肘撞Erik的時候看起來洋洋得意，無視Erik的白眼。「就跟你說這樣沒問題。」

「妳看起來很美，Moira。」Erik說，在她微笑時辨認出她對Aziraphale精巧的致敬。他接著朝Levine挑起一邊的眉毛。「你應該是誰？Fonzie9？」

Levine朝他露出怒容。「非常好笑。」

「Erik，友善點，」Charles在他耳邊低語。「你可以替我們拿點飲料來嗎？」

「好吧。」事實上，既然明天是Charles的生日，Erik決定了要 _特別_ 友善。

幫他們拿了一些酒回來後，Erik趁著Charles和同事們閒聊公事時四處看了看。他很快發現剩下的英文系教職員們並沒有花費心思在扮裝成文學角色上，但他還是看見有人讓他佩服的穿成《發條橘子》裡主角的一個朋友。

即使穿著黑色的厚大衣和厚重的藍圍巾是稍微熱了一點，Erik並不介意承認自己看上去還不錯。他坐下來時調整了一下，小心地把裝著Charles生日禮物的紙袋放在腳邊。他費了很多功夫才找到這個，它昂貴的標價加上隔日送達的服務，讓他不情願地付了天文數字一樣的金錢，但為了讓Charles開心都值得。

整個夜晚都以爬行般緩慢的速度過去，不過在和兩位Charles的同事，Jean和Ororo進行關於巴爾札克10的有趣討論時，對Erik來說就像是緩刑。他們討論得正熱烈，Raven以及燃著蠟燭的蛋糕一起出現，她對震驚而感動的Charles唱起生日快樂歌，其他所有人也跟著加入。

Charles闔上雙眼，安靜地許願，而後將蠟燭吹熄。他向這一大群吱吱喳喳的同事們道謝，視線落到Erik身上，接下來那個柔和的眼神讓Erik把所有巴爾札克、福爾摩斯還是別的管他什麼事情通通拋在了腦後。

他 _得_ 告訴Charles。也許不是在他的生日當天，但至少也要在結束之後馬上做到。

 

***

 

令人感激地，等大部分Charles的同事都離席，卡夫卡咖啡的員工在輪班結束後也都現身、還帶著Alex和Hank一起，派對終於真正算是開始了。「現在那些老古板都走了，這總算是 _真正的_ 派對了，」Logan帶著一抹笑容說道，俐落地把一瓶啤酒從沒發覺的Alex身邊藏了起來，一旁的Hank則晃去找Raven在哪裡。

「那，你是在說我是個『老古板』囉？」Charles可能想裝出憤慨的樣子，但神奇地，那只是讓他更貼近Martin Freeman那疲倦的華生而已。

Logan──似乎沒認出任何扮裝也毫不在乎──打量了Charles的衣著一下才轉向Moira。「這是個陷阱題嗎？」

「你就友善一個晚上吧，」Moira安撫地說。

聳聳肩，Logan退回廚房，再次出現時拿著幾盤墨西哥餅11，幾個男孩像一群餓壞的野狗一樣撲了上去。「上帝啊，總算有可以吃的東西了！」Sean的聲音被嘴裡的食物弄得含糊不清。

Darwin用瘦削的手肘戳了戳他。「你可以不要講得好像我都讓你們挨餓一樣嗎？」

Sean嗤之以鼻。「好吧，我不會再說你強迫我們餓肚子了。也不會再說你都打我們了。」

「你真是太愛演了，」Alex說，在他眼前晃了晃quesadilla醬，然後轉向正有趣地望著他們的Erik。「Erik，你去過墨西哥，對吧？這些食物道地嗎？」

Erik立即點了頭。「這是我吃過最美味的墨西哥菜之一。」

「你真幸運，」Alex說，他的聲音裡有一絲羨慕。「我等不及想去Tijuana12或哪裡試試看那些墨西哥食物了。」

「或是任何他們那裡稱之為『食物』的東西，」Sean插嘴，忽視Alex殺人的瞪視。

「Erik，門口有人在找你，」Logan喊道，Erik跳了起來，剛好看到Azazel走進來，帶了兩瓶酒，還戴著一頂黑色的船長帽。

「你這是打扮成誰？」Erik指了指那頂帽子，從Azazel手中接過酒。

「亞哈伯船長13，還用說嗎。」Azazel的注意力集中在了Erik肩後某個地方。「那是誰？」

「蛤？」Erik轉身，看見Raven朝這裡走來。「啊Raven，這就是我說過想邀請的朋友。」

Raven點頭，唇角感到有趣地揚起。「不錯的帽子。」

「叫我Azazel。」他用那種緩慢又蓄意的方式跟Raven握手，臉上壞心的微笑也逐漸加深，讓Erik在心裡嘆了口氣。任何時候他都辨認得出Azazel開始對某些可憐不幸的女人展開攻勢的跡象。幸運的是，Raven似乎沒有真的被他吸引，禮貌地抽回了自己的手。

然而，在輪到Charles的時候，他倒是遠遠沒那麼冷淡。「任何Erik的朋友都是我的朋友，」他說，帶著大大的笑臉跟發覺事有蹊翹的Azazel握了握手。「你來這裡拜訪他真是太好了。你覺得河濱市如何？」

Azazel投給Erik一個迅速的、懷疑的 _這傢伙是認真的嗎_ 的神情才回答，「我是還蠻喜歡沙漠的。我以前其實有來過這裡，雖然上一次至少是五年以前的事了。」

「太棒了，」Charles說，「有空Erik和我應該帶你去觀光一下。」

「呃，當然沒問題。」Azazel啜飲著酒的表情些微痛苦，卻仍維持著禮貌。「所以，你在這裡是做什麼的？」

「我是文學系教授，」Charles說，而Erik很慶幸Azazel有足夠的自制力，沒有把酒液噴到他們兩人身上。令人感激地，此時Moira招呼Charles過去，所以他有禮的退開了，留下Azazel狠狠抓著Erik的手臂。

「 _那_ 才不是 _女孩_ ！」Azazel不滿的噓道。

「不要廢話，Sherlock。」Erik覺得自己這樣說有點奇怪，畢竟他自己 _才是_ Sherlock。「對他好一點，可以嗎？我真的蠻喜歡他的。」

Azazel必定看見他是認真的了，因為他的神色變得柔和起來。「他知道嗎？知道你是誰嗎？」

Erik搖搖頭，Azazel啪地拍了一下自己的額頭。「你是在開玩笑。你把他寫進你的書裡面了，你不覺得他會發現嗎？」

Erik抓了抓自己的頭髮，弄得它更亂了一點。「我就要告訴他了，在他生日之後。」

Azazel聳了聳肩，眼神掠向Raven站立的地方，她正在跟Hank交談。「這一切絕對會反撲到你身上的。全是為了什麼？一場生日性愛？」

Erik不知道該如何回答這個問題。

 

***

 

他們走路回家，回Charles家，因為那裡比較近、Charles還得放下他從所有同事和朋友手中收到的禮物。這讓Erik想起他們在足球比賽後第一次像這樣一起走，只是他們現在更靠近了許多、氣氛裡也有這個夜晚尚未結束，至少還會再持續好一段時間的預感。Charles看起來有點暈眩卻開心，每一個投向Erik方向的眼神都訴說著他想把Erik當作樹一樣爬。

不過，Erik還沒有送出他的禮物。他原本計畫在卡夫卡咖啡廳的孩子們送出禮物時一起的，他們送的是一個iTunes卡片及給他新iPad用的皮套。甚至連Logan都生硬地給了Charles一些餐廳的禮券。但Erik越去想，就越意識到自己想私底下給Charles禮物，自私地把他的反應留給自己一個人欣賞。

「可憐的老Hank，」Charles說道，用臀部平衡住一個盒子，伸手掏他的鑰匙。「今天晚上他看起來可是不怎麼開心。」

「是啊，我知道。」Erik以前從來沒像今晚這麼想打Azazel的額頭過。Azazel很堅持地跟Raven調情，他們兩人出人意表地因為《Eat, Pray, Love》繫在了一起，Erik覺得他可以在喧鬧之中聽見Hank嫉妒磨牙的聲響。「我真的為我的朋友致歉。」

Charles搖了搖頭。「你不需要道歉。Raven是大女孩了，她知道自己在做什麼。」

Erik跟著他上了樓梯，謹慎地不要讓Charles的禮物們撞到牆壁，等著Charles打開門鎖，感覺到疲憊開始從骨子裡透出來。等他們進了門也把Charles的禮物都放好了，Erik拿出自己準備的禮物遞給Charles。「這是我送的。我知道早了一天，但是生日快樂，Charles。」

「真的嗎？」Charles的嘴巴驚訝得變成了O字型，Erik忍下俯身給那對紅潤雙唇一個長吻的衝動。不管怎樣，時間還沒到。「你不必這麼做的，我的朋友。」

「我想這麼做。」Erik把一縷掉落的髮絲撥回Charles耳後。「來吧，打開它。」

Charles臉龐上的神情在看見《永恆之王》14時亮了起來，但他在發現書本已經有些陳舊時愣地張大了嘴。接著他非常輕緩地翻到了封面背後。「我的天啊，這是初版。」

「你喜歡嗎？」Erik焦急地問，因為Charles現在陷入完全的靜默。他持續著什麼都沒說，迅速地眨著眼，咬著嘴唇，把書小心放到一邊時還刻意的不看向Erik。「Charles？」

「這實在是──」這一刻Charles終於抬頭看向他，雙眼微微發紅。「我要怎樣才能感謝你？」

「我只是──whoa！」Erik字面上的被扯進一個親吻，Charles的手緊抓他的圍巾、用嘴唇攻擊Erik，一再重複，而Erik能做的只是在Charles粗魯地把他們推向臥室時在親吻間隙大笑出聲，然後把門在兩人身後踢上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 原文fuck off。  
> 2 應該是Jeffery Deaver？美國當代懸疑、犯罪小說家，在台灣較有名的作品是曾拍成電影的《人骨拼圖》。  
> 3 Edward Cullen，《暮光之城》第一男主角，狼人則是在說Jacob。XD  
> 4 Charles Bukowski，保留跟Charles同名這點所以名字沒有翻譯。德裔美國詩人、小說家，作品主要針對美國貧困中下階層，在學術界爭議性大、批評眾多，但廣受民眾歡迎。被稱為「酒鬼詩人」。  
> 5 英國幽默作家P. G. Wodehouse系列短篇小說的主角，Jeeves是紈絝子弟Bertie Wooster的男僕，比主人有頭腦得多，拯救過Wooster無數次。  
> 6 上一章所提《碟形世界》中人物。  
> 7 《米德鎮的春天》，原名Middlemarch，十九世紀作家George Eliot作品。  
> 8 Neil Gaiman和Terry Pratchett作品《好預兆》（Good Omens）的主要角色。  
> 9 Fonzie應指美國情境喜劇《歡樂時光》(1974-1984)的角色，可以Google一下他的造型。XD  
> 10 巴爾札克是十九世紀法國著名的現實主義作家，著作眾多，《人間喜劇》系列幾乎描繪了資本主義法國社會各個階層的樣貌。  
> 11 原文quesadillas，一種墨西哥餅。  
> 12 Tijuana，美墨邊境大城。  
> 13 Captain Ahab，白鯨記中的船長。  
> 14 《永恆之王》，原名The Once and Future King，T. H. White著名的亞瑟王故事作品。 **初版時間是1958年！** Erik何等溫韾！


	9. Chapter 9

Charles從來就沒對生日抱持過什麼太大的期望。他童年時那些冰冷而不愉快的，父親在實質上、而母親則是在情緒上缺席的生日，還是不要去回想比較好，只有在Raven被領養之後屬於家庭的溫暖才真正滲進他的生活裡。經歷在牛津的歲月後，Charles已經累積了不少朋友和熟人，但他們除了帶他出去、讓他喝得爛醉以外沒有對他的生日做過其他太多事情。他也沒有和任何前任情人進行過值得回憶的慶祝，所以如今Charles已經不太有任何期待了。這些日子以來，隨著工作的進行，他對於自己在十一點後還能保持清醒就很感激了。

Erik，無論如何，卻改變了這一切。

不只是他送給了Charles _有史以來_ 最好的生日禮物，加上他們在午夜以Erik將他壓在牆上的方式迎接了他的生日，那之後兩人都癱在床上，筋疲力盡且因為最好的理由渾身發痛。而接著在早上，Charles在Erik溫暖濕潤的嘴含住自己陰莖的舒服觸感之下醒了過來，而如果世界上還有更好的方式，比被Erik含著、雙手陷入Erik頭髮之間更好的方法開始一個人的生日的話，Charles可是一點都不感興趣。

他因為那依然鮮明的記憶而在椅子裡動了動，唇角向上彎出微笑。他們在卡夫卡咖啡廳裡固定的位置，對面的Erik仍專注在紐約時報上，吃了一半的三明治被遺忘在一邊逐漸冷去。Charles觀察著他的側面輪廓，猜想Erik還有沒有替今天做了其他規劃。坦白說，即使剩下時間都只是和Erik一起坐在咖啡廳這裡，閱讀、聊天、大笑、喝咖啡，然後拖著他回家把他纏到無法思考，Charles就已經很滿足了。

Erik的視線從報紙上跳開，發現了他的注視。「你為什麼笑成這樣？」

「哪樣？」Charles冷靜地啜了一口他的白摩卡，但他能感覺到Erik炙熱的視線仔細審視過自己時，臉頰升起的熱度。

「當你像這樣對著我笑的時候，通常表示你準備要撲到我身上了。」Erik的笑容有些無精打采，若無其事舔過自己拇指的樣子又幾乎是得意的，接著將報紙翻到下一頁。「我以為經過這個早上會讓你…… _滿足_ 的。看起來，很顯然的沒有。」

放下他的馬克杯，Charles一隻手將頭髮往後耙了耙，另一隻手，不被看到的，滑下桌子愛撫著Erik的膝蓋。「這樣的話，太可惜我們四周有這麼多人了。」

「有嗎？」Erik假裝環視了一圈咖啡廳內部。以一個星期六早晨來說它相當安靜，安靜到Sean可以暫時休息，不必泡咖啡。他現在徘徊在Alex桌邊，兩人都對著Alex的iPad皺起眉頭，Sean手裡把一片Oreo餅乾像硬幣一樣轉來轉去，太投入在遊戲中無暇分心去吃它。在吧台後方，Darwin正在清點咖啡豆的袋數，而他前方的桌子則坐著Angel，對著手機聊天和吃吃發笑。也就是說只有常客而已，如果Charles和Erik在公眾場合接吻甚至沒有一個人會眨一下眼。

Erik必定是知道他在想些什麼了，因為他從自己的位子上站了起來，俯身在Charles唇上親了一下，但Charles追上他的嘴唇，將原本僅僅是純潔的輕啄變成了真正的親吻，深入而徹底，用上了一點舌頭。等Erik抽身、舔舔唇瓣，彼此都有些氣息不穩，Charles感覺到腹部漫起炙熱的渴望。「可不能拒絕一個生日的吻，」Erik說，聲音些微沙啞，而Charles捧住他的臉頰，拇指撫過Erik並不明顯的鬢角。

「你把我寵到一個荒唐的程度了。」Charles仰頭最後親了一下後放開他，當Erik回到桌子對面坐下時，Charles瞥見Alex和Sean對他佯裝嘔吐狀、而後爆出大笑，叫喊著『 _去開個房間！_ 』Charles對他們翻翻白眼，喃喃說道，「噢兄弟，現在我們吸引了花生醬觀眾1的注意力了。」

不過，Erik似乎沒有在聽他說話。他凝視著窗外，深陷在思緒之中，正當Charles想嘲笑他只有跟小蟲子一樣久的注意力時，Erik突然看向他開口，「跟我一起去紐約。」

這出乎意料到Charles只能愣愣地對他眨了眨眼。「什麼？」

Erik堅定地深深吸了一口氣。「我是認真的，跟我一起去紐約。我得為了，呃，工作上的事回去那邊兩個禮拜。」這時他將自己的手放在Charles手上，那些修長、優雅的手指沿著Charles的指節來回撫摸。「有那麼多我想讓你看看的事。」

「Erik。」Charles甚至不知道該從哪裡開始。「我很樂意，但是期末考──」

「甚至連一個短短的週末都不行？」

要搖頭讓Charles感到疼痛了起來。「不，現在不行。」

「噢。」Erik的雙眼現在寫滿了失望，他開始抽回自己的手，微笑迅速從臉上退去。「我了解。」

「不，等等。我不是說我不能去， _從來沒這樣說_ 。」Charles抓住Erik的手讓它無法抽開，緊緊握住。「我可以在我們改完考卷、打完分數之後過去。你覺得什麼時候比較好？」

Erik正低頭望向他們交握的手，但Charles可以看見Erik薄薄的唇角逐漸上揚成一個隱密、溫柔的微笑。「我想這還算是可以接受的，」他嘆息著說，假裝聽上去很失望，但他大大的手掌蓋上Charles的手捏了捏，則表達了更多更多。

 

***

 

那一天餘下的時間宛如作夢一樣地流過，而且是一個非常美好的夢，他們走了很多路，說了很多話，互相丟出《老水手之歌》2的句子，搜刮了城裡一些優秀的二手書店，途中他們拿著戰利品在長椅上坐了下來，享受著Box Springs山脈的美麗景色，Charles正在說他剛剛想辦法挖出來的一本老舊的、阿芙拉・貝恩的《流浪者》3時，Erik半途湊過來吻了他，甜蜜而真誠，而Charles想他再也不會有更棒的生日了，然後他希望明年Erik也能在身邊，好證明自己是錯的。

他們之後在一間高檔的法國餐廳享用了浪漫的晚餐，在返回Charles公寓的路上，Erik在一間販售芳香療法工具的店面停了一下，帶著一個紙袋和神祕的微笑出現。「你買了什麼？」Charles不斷追問，但Erik只是拉緊了自己的圍巾，丟給Charles一個情感滿溢的眼神。他們走上第五街時手牽著手，還提著他們成袋的書，Charles覺得自己是不是快樂到了應該被立法禁止的程度。

等他們到了家，Charles脫下他的羊毛衫，開始整理買回來的書，把它們排進書櫃裡。快完成時他感覺到Erik手臂從身後環住自己的腰，他冰涼的鼻尖蹭著Charles脖子的彎弧。「這些晚點再弄，」Erik喃喃，他指的是那些書。

「我想現在弄只是怕晚一點會忘記──啊！」Charles弄掉了最後幾本書，緊閉上眼、咬住嘴唇，Erik燙熱的唇開始沿著他的頸線印下親吻，他仰起的頭表示了自己的同意。「噢天啊，Erik。」

「生日快樂。」Erik的聲音壓成那種低沉沙啞的、每次他在Charles體內時會出現的音調。「來吧，我有最後一個禮物要給你。」

「你真──真的寵壞我了，」Charles支離破碎地說，Erik大而溫暖的手掌滑上長褲腰際而後是底褲，粗魯地握住了他。「Yes, Erik, _yes_ －－」

「那就過來。」Erik的手和嘴就這樣離開了，讓Charles靠在書架上燙熱的喘息著，愣愣的。這個渾蛋。

踉蹌地走進臥室，Charles發現Erik已經脫下了衣服，示意Charles也跟進。Charles會的，但他被Erik動作時由內散發的優雅迷惑住了，他先滑出他的長褲，剝下他的高領毛衣，展現出修長、精瘦、細窄的身體線條。Charles將這個畫面貪婪地盡收眼底，感覺自己口中因為純然的慾望濕潤起來。

接著他向上看，對上Erik強烈的視線。他的眼睛裡有一種直率的驚奇，唇瓣輕微張著，好像無法相信Charles是真的、就站在他面前一樣。而後Charles察覺自己被拉近，他們就那樣站著，Erik微微俯身讓彼此的額頭靠在一起，彷彿想跟Charles分享自己的心思一樣。這是一個想像的概念，Charles明白，但在Erik將兩人手指交纏之前，他顫抖的手讓Charles一陣驚訝，明瞭到他其實沒有錯得太多。

「Charles。」Erik在他的唇角印上一個純潔的親吻，拇指滑過Charles的下巴。他深呼吸了一口氣，接著朗誦了幾句話，平靜而虔誠：

_『你最輕微的目光就能輕易地將我揭露（your slightest look easily will unclose me）_  
_縱使我已將自己關上如同手指攏緊（though i have closed myself as fingers）_  
_你總能一瓣一瓣將我展開，如同春天（,you open always petal by petal myself as Spring opens）_  
_（巧妙而神祕地觸上）她的第一朵玫瑰。（touching skilfully, mysteriously) her first rose.）』_

Charles變得非常、非常安靜。這首詩他再熟悉不過了。Erik只是露出笑容，對上Charles的眼神找尋任何拒絕的跡象──當然，一點都沒有──而後繼續：

_『我不明白是什麼能讓你合（i do not know what it is about you that closes）_  
_與開；只是內心深處我隱隱曉得（and opens; only something in me understands）_  
_你雙眼的聲音比任何的玫瑰都更深沉。（the voice of your eyes is deeper than all roses.） 4』_

Erik以一個輕柔、純潔的吻強調著字句，嘴唇輕蹭著Charles分開的唇瓣。「我這一輩子都在等一個可以對他說出這些話的人，」Erik抵著他的唇低語。「而我知道那會是你。」

Charles快速地眨著眼，壓下眼底泛起、威脅著要洶湧而出的熱意。Erik的話語光粒般地飄浮在他們周圍的空氣裡，在一道突然照射進來的光束下閃閃發亮。Charles知道自己愛上Erik了，他試過要抗拒──再來，是無視──這個事實好幾個星期，但它仍然悄悄地、不被任何人看見地，從那場球賽過後的某個時間，就那麼在他心底深處待了下來。

他顫抖地深深吸了一口氣，霎時感到喉嚨乾澀，手掌捧著Erik的臉頰、讓那些字句沉澱進心裡。他們走了這樣漫長的路，從Erik嘲弄他最喜歡的作者、到與他陷入愛河，而如果Charles想誠實的話，他對Erik的情感也深到有些嚇到了自己。從統計上而言，像Erik這樣的人是不該存在的，Charles納悶他什麼時候累積了這麼多的運氣，讓他找到一個和自己如此能相容共處，卻又不 _真的_ 像他的人。Raven鍾愛的句子之一──『同一個靈魂的兩面5』──此刻出現在腦中，他想微笑，同時意識到不可思議地緊張的Erik看上去正在等他的答案。

「如果我說我沒有一樣的感覺，我就是在說謊，」Charles承認。「但原諒我太語無倫次，沒辦法想出一首同等美麗的詩來回報你。」

Erik燦爛的微笑讓他的心跳到喉頭，他們再度吻上彼此，這次既長又深、繾綣不去。接著Erik開始解他的衣扣、將上衣滑下他的身體，Charles則不耐煩地幫他脫下長褲和內褲、讓它們在腳邊堆成一疊，然後在Erik開始吸吮自己舌尖、親吻得濕潤而混亂時努力讓膝蓋不要失去力氣。之後他意識到，這是一個能在被Erik壓上床鋪時分心的巧妙辦法，接著Charles就感覺到自己的膝蓋下方抵上冰涼的床墊。

「躺下來，」Erik說，彎腰撿起芳香精油店的紙袋，Charles在Erik撈出一罐散發香味的按摩油時笑了出來。

「來，那個給我。」Charles靈活地將它從Erik手中抽過去，使他皺起眉頭。「 _你_ 躺下來，我來讓你舒服。」

「但Charles──」

Charles踮起腳尖。「你不是說是我的生日嗎？」他在Erik唇縫上低聲喃喃，而後逗弄地將之打開，繼續一個尋求著什麼一般的深深的吻。Charles抽開來時Erik看起來有些恍惚，他拍拍他的臉。「繼續。如果你想讓我開心的話，去躺好。」

拋給Charles一道相當下流──卻是被逗樂般愉快──的神情，Erik向前走，爬上床，臉朝下而手撐在枕頭上。Charles飢渴地吸進這個畫面，Erik繃緊的、精瘦的身體像這樣在他床上大開地躺著，準備好了、等待著他的觸碰，全是他的。Charles爬上床、抬起一隻腳讓自己跨坐在Erik身上，就在他漂亮結實的屁股上面，床墊向下沉了一點。

「Charles，」他輕輕呻吟，在枕頭套上握緊了拳，留下皺摺。Charles只是微笑，把按摩油倒到手上，摩擦讓它暖活起來，辨認出香草暖暖甜甜的味道。Erik的品味很不錯。

他先將手放上Erik的肩線，繞著小圈圈按壓，聽見Erik的嘆息。Charles花了幾分鐘在這件事上，讓Erik舒服而放鬆，才將手沿著Erik的脊椎向下，欣賞著滑順、金黃色的肌膚，其上唯一的缺陷只有昨晚被Charles抓出的紅痕。還有再前一個晚上。Charles鍾愛地撫過所有紅痕，想將Erik在這裡的念頭也握進手裡──永遠在這裡。

這道思緒讓他又一陣興奮，他的陰莖已經勃起、磨蹭著Erik的身側。「Mmmh。」Erik將枕頭抓得更緊了，雖然他已經穩穩地被Charles的重量壓住、卻還是拱起了身子。這動作使得Charles將膝蓋固定在Erik的臀部附近，咧嘴笑著開始認真的按摩，推開Erik肩背上鬱結的肌肉，聽見他愉悅的呻吟。

「噢該死的Charles，感覺真好……」Erik現在完全就是在他身下扭動著身體，骨盆摩擦著床墊，輕輕喘息。這讓Charles希望自己是在Erik身下，但這樣也好。Charles的手指開始累了所以暫時停下了動作，享受著Erik在自己腿間扭動的觸感。Charles能看所有他想看的，所以他看了，一隻手輕柔地滑下Erik大腿後方。他硬到已經在Erik的背上滲出液體，他用拇指搓揉著那一小攤液體，沾上Erik的肌膚、把Erik標記成自己的。

Erik必定知道他做了什麼，因為他試著轉過身來，Charles可以看見他的雙眼變得深沉，瞳孔大張。「抬起你的屁股，讓我轉過去。」

Charles用膝蓋平衡住自己，在Erik轉過來時得意地笑，看見他的勃起已經堅硬著滲出液體，沿著他的腹部彈動。Charles再次跨坐到他身上，彎腰偷了另一個吻，而這次Erik沒有再放他走。

Charles的陰莖擦過Erik汗濕的大腿讓兩人都發出驚呼，Erik愣愣地對他眨了眨眼。「再一次，」他懇求地說，這一次Charles撞擊得更加用力，因為自己的勃起滑過Erik精瘦、肌肉健壯的大腿的美好觸感而呻吟出聲。這一次，Erik的懇求更狂亂了、甚至顯得有些急切。「Charles，按摩油－－」

「噢。」Charles立刻理解了Erik想做什麼，他抓起按摩油的瓶子，慷慨的倒在手上開始摩擦，接著潤滑起Erik大腿之間緊緻的凹陷，再度開始接吻時兩個人都在微笑，親吻燙熱而迫切，Erik咬著Charles的唇、牙齒輕輕反覆撥弄著他的下唇。這讓Charles往他嘴裡呻吟，他的手現在已經變得動作草率，Erik的大腿幾乎布滿了按摩油而黏黏滑滑。

「Do it，」Erik命令道，他長長的優雅的手指環住Charles的陰莖，用讓人發狂的緩慢速度擼動，正是Charles喜歡的那種方式。他抬起身，在Charles耳裡低語，「我想感覺你射在床單跟我的大腿上。」

「Yes, _Erik_ , God yes, 」Charles重重喘息，引導自己進入那個緊緻的地方、又滑又熱，正是他想像中Erik會感覺起來那樣，他的臀部用自己的意志在向前戳刺，讓Erik發出破碎的呻吟，每一次深入、穩定的抽插Charles都可以感受到自己沿著Erik睪丸的滑動。按摩油的氣味融合了他們相合的體溫之後似乎變得更加強烈，Charles有些醉在環繞身周的甜甜香草味中。

Erik抓住他頭髮的觸覺幫助他在因為欲求而暈眩的時候穩住自己。Erik朝他咧嘴而笑、將Charles扯向前好得到更多親吻，他自己的陰莖在下腹挺立，周圍有一小灘液體。Charles將自己的手沾上一點、而後握住Erik長長的陰莖、總算開始愛撫它，讓他因純粹的悅樂叫喊出聲。「Oh fuck, _Charles_ , so good－－」

Charles不明白自己為什麼抵著Erik的嘴巴笑得氣息不穩。「想要你──同時──在我裡面……」喜悅讓他有些恍惚，胸口因為對Erik的所有感情脹得滿滿，他感到Erik在兩人身體之間射精，Erik的雙眼緊閉、頭向前傾，在Charles的頸間呻吟著高潮，而後他的戳刺開始失去規律。一切都炙熱又濕潤、髒亂卻性感，Charles開始往Erik大腿間甚至更用力的撞擊，盤繞在脊椎尾端的快感警示了即將來臨的高潮。

Erik抬起頭、眼神朦朧而笑得很開，Charles想辦法在最後一次挺進前再給了他一個失去準頭的顫抖的吻，接著Erik的大腿就覆滿他的精液。他仍在喘息、尚未從興奮中回神，倒在Erik身上、全部重量都壓上去，無法將視線移開Erik神情裡不可思議的深情。太感謝了，Erik似乎沒有介意的樣子。

「這實在是得到靈感的……即興創作。」Erik困倦的向他笑，似乎完全不被自己腹部和大腿上一片雜亂的乾涸困擾。

「這個嘛，你創造了一隻怪物，」Charles說，乾淨的手寵溺地將Erik的頭髮向後撥。「現在我無時無刻都想要更有創意一點了。你覺得倒立的性愛聽起來如何？」

Erik在他耳邊低沉、下流的低笑完全值得。「當你發現了怎麼挑戰地心引力的時候，記得通知我一聲。」

 

***

 

Charles通常比Erik早上很多時間醒來，Erik因為晚上那些花費在寫他文章的時間而時常睡得晚。雖然如此，當那個早晨Charles睜開一隻眼睛，他驚訝地發現Erik那一側的床空蕩無人。他用力地伸展著身體、打了一個大大的呵欠，Charles模糊地納悶Erik可能會在哪裡。他側耳想聽到廚房裡擺弄東西的聲響或者Erik低低講電話的嗓音，但只有一片寂靜。也許Erik出門了，或迅速地回了自己公寓一趟去拿點東西。

Charles總算坐起身子，帶著慵懶的笑意倚在床頭板上。昨天毫無疑問是他至今最值得回憶的一次生日，感謝Erik從頭到尾都跟他在一起。他回想起昨夜Erik告訴他的話語、從記憶中對他背誦出e. e. cummings的那些詩句，Charles的胸口有微弱的、快速的顫動，微笑甚至更燦爛了。腦袋裡有一道細小的、挖苦的聲音──一點都不意外地聽上去像Raven──嘲笑著那是多麼老套，但Charles不在乎。他很快樂。

將腿伸出床外，他接著在床側桌上發現一張Erik留給他的便條。『去卡夫卡了。想在他們賣完早午餐之前買到一點。也許我們這次會幸運一點。如果你想要其他東西的話打個電話給我。E.』在那之下，Erik畫了一個巨大的X，讓Charles笑了起來。

不過，那字跡的某個地方似乎有些眼熟。

Charles揉揉眼睛，再打了一次呵欠後將紙條丟到一邊，拖著腳步進了廁所。刷完牙洗完臉之後他清醒了許多，但那張紙條的某個地方仍然困擾著他。他在床邊暫停，彎腰撿起那張紙條，謹慎地盯著它看。他的眉毛皺在了一起。在這些年來的經驗裡，他看過各種不同的學生寫出的各式筆跡，讓他在面對一些不平常的書寫風格時，培養出了一種特別的敏銳度，這讓他在作業是抄襲或者共同完成時很容易察覺出來，而他的視線不斷被Erik字條上那個奇怪的、多圈的『M』吸引住。

眉頭皺得更緊了一些，他告訴自己他瘋了。但他並沒有放下字條，而這次，他腦袋裡的Raven聲音告訴他要看得更仔細一點。他之前是在哪裡看過這種特別的寫法的？

將紙條一起拿到廚房裡，他打開咖啡機，咬著自己的下唇思考。當咖啡煮好時那個答案擊中了他，耳裡都是自己轟然的心跳聲，他跑到最珍視的那一排書架，指尖跳過了初版的《永恆之王》、碰上了有簽名的《電子圍籬》。Charles凝視著封面，用顫抖的手翻開到E. M. Lehnsherr簽名的那一頁。

Charles注視著一模一樣的筆跡，滿身冷汗。

 

***

 

等Erik終於回家，他正在電話上，和電話那端的不知道是誰，語氣帶著溫暖的情感。印著卡夫卡咖啡廳的紙袋保證了早午餐，但Charles一點都不餓，依然坐在沙發上，身旁是那本該死的書和字條。他只是看著正對電話大笑的Erik，看著他將袋子放上餐桌，取下手錶。去除自己腹部深處冰冷、困惑的怒氣以外，Charles仍然會僅是望著Erik，牙齒在他不常見的笑容裡顯露出來、頭髮和平常一樣往後梳得整齊，就感到一道想要的火花。 _這一切當然美好到不可能是真的。_ Erik對他來說太完美了，而Charles明白，他是應該留心自己的直覺的。

Erik總算瞥到了Charles的表情，他的笑容褪去。「Emma，我得晚點再打給妳，」他說，甚至沒有等那一端回答就掛上了電話，走向沙發。「Charles，發生什麼事了？」

Erik大步走來時Charles感覺自己下巴僵硬而不肯移動，他望見Erik看到那本書和紙條放在一起時臉上開始出現的愧疚，所有的懷疑都得到了證實。那個歉疚的神情就和承認是一樣的，但Charles還是將問句擠出口中。「這是你簽的？」

Erik沉重地嘆了一口氣。「我本來是要告訴你的，」他最後說道。

「你為什麼要這麼做？」Charles說，「我沒有那麼不顧一切地想要簽名書的。」

Erik的眉毛跳了起來。「等等，所以你覺得我偽造了這個？」

「我真的介意的不是簽名書，」Charles堅定地說。「我更介意的是你向我說謊這個事實。」

「但我沒有！」

「所以，等一下，你是說 _你_ 就是E. M. Lehnsherr嗎？」Charles這下真正生氣了。「你知道這連聽起來都有多可笑嗎？」

Erik做出了要去掏錢包的動作。「我可以給你看身分證，但我得說你的不信任讓我相當挫敗。」

「為什麼會讓你覺得挫敗？」Charles反擊。「首先你騙了我，然後現在你堅持這個……這個你覺得你是個名作家的 _妄想_ 。而再來你堅持要用某個任何人都能在網路上買到的假身分證來證明。你能怪我嗎？」

「Charles，你需要聽我說──」

「不，我沒辦法再相信你說的任何事了，」Charles以一種非常安靜，也非常危險的聲調說。「昨天晚上你說的那些該死的愛我的廢話。那也是個謊言嗎，就像這本書一樣？」

Erik強烈的眼神中燃起的憤怒讓Charles內心閃過了小小一絲的自我質疑。「我為了該死的什麼欺騙你？」

「天知道，讓我跟你上床？」Charles以顫慄的手抓起那本假的簽名書。「從第一天開始你就對我就嘲笑E. M. Lehnsherr。這也是你嘲弄的一部分嗎？」

「好吧。」Erik的嘴唇現在抿成一道憤怒的細線。「沒錯，是我簽這本書的，這就是你想要聽的嗎？」

他的坦承劃破Charles殘餘的平靜，他轉過身不讓Erik看見自己濕潤的雙眼。「這本書毫無疑問是你簽的。你覺得我不會發現嗎？」

「我他媽的無法相信這個，」Erik在他身後說，他可以聽見Erik抓起鑰匙、重新扣上手錶。「你總是覺得你是對的，不是嗎Charles？」

Charles遠遠太過憤怒──和受傷──以致無法好好思考。基本上Erik承認了向他說謊，而且被發現後甚至沒有一點點悔意。更糟糕的是，他差不多是 _堅持著_ 要繼續這個謊言。他是覺得Charles有多愚蠢？「出去以後把門關好，」Charles說，語氣平板不帶感情。

Erik甩上門，力道大到那本書掉下沙發、落上地板，這樣正好，Charles也無法再多看它一眼了，他將自己摔進座位裡，臉埋進手掌心裡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 原文peanut gallery，指表演時會刁難、質問演出者的觀眾，我不知道中文裡有意思相同的字嗎？  
> 2 《老水手之歌》，原文The Ancient Mariner，又作《古舟子詠》，英國詩人Samuel Taylor Coleridge的作品，約寫於十八世紀末，標誌了英國詩歌轉向浪漫文學的開始。  
> 3 《流浪者》，原文The Rover，是十七世紀英國劇作家Aphra Behn的雙幕劇。Behn據傳是英格蘭第一個以寫作養活自己的職業作家，破除了當時的文化藩籬，對往後的女性作家影響深遠，如吳爾芙在著名的〈自己的房間〉中便有提到她。  
> 4 文中出現的這首詩引自美國詩人e. e. cummings的 'somewhere i have never travelled, gladly beyond'，原文點[這裡](http://www.poets.org/viewmedia.php/prmMID/15401)；嘗試著自己翻譯了一下，如果需要的話，在網路上查到的翻譯還有[這裡](http://tw.myblog.yahoo.com/jw!iH0E7ImEGUQO26hew9DCtBqJ/article?mid=1272)和[這裡](http://foliagestar.pixnet.net/blog/post/4437742-somewhere-i-have-never-travelled)。  
> 5 原文 'bookends of the same soul'，是原作漫畫中教授用來形容Magneto的句子。


	10. Chapter 10

Erik意識到，有一些時候，他會感到自己宛如在兩個分別的身份間搖擺不定，還是兩個過著非常不同人生的男人。E. M. Lehnsherr是那個乘著噴射機四處旅遊的富裕作者，被期待一年左右會推出一本暢銷排行榜的小說，也是這個名字給了他那些版稅的支票，讓他和父母能過著舒適到不可思議的生活。E. M. Lehnsherr同時也是尼爾蓋曼和史蒂夫・布西密1的朋友，並且時常在報紙的文學版面上被評論家讚美——或者痛斥——的那個人。尤其波士頓全球報（The Boston Globe）似乎對抨擊他的書特別有興趣，替所有不幸被拿來印刷他的書的樹表現出哀悼。

但無論如何，無聊的老Erik呢，在光譜上則處在完全相反的另一端。Erik得像其他所有人一樣在餐廳和自動提款機前面排隊，也跟其他任何一位作家一樣總是在死線前掙扎。他遇過（和很久很久以前的曾經，還 _相信過_ ）最廣為人知也最誤導人心的迷思，是一旦出書後寫作會變得更容易。在難得被他准許的幾次訪問之中，他非常樂意地破解了這一個特定的迷思。從來沒有更容易過。事實上，加上了專業的死線之後只是單純意味著無論成品是否符合他自己的嚴苛標準，他都必須被迫在那一個特定的日期交出作品。

而當然，身為無聊的老Erik同樣意味著他就像其他所有人一樣，心容易被重重踩過。

和Charles的這整個事件主要是他自己的錯，Erik現在知道了。等最初的被傷害的感覺散去，有某些別的東西，一寸一寸地慢慢滑了進來。那便是駭人的理解，Erik非常可能就會這樣失去唯一一個有能力接受他的兩個身份，並用同樣的方式應對， _一點都不在意_ 的人。

這恐懼強迫Erik和Charles說更多次話。在那場糟糕透了的爭吵之後幾天，Erik在三個不同的場合去了卡夫卡咖啡廳想找Charles。而三次的等待，都只是像個白癡一樣。他不很認真的考慮過要不要在Charles的公寓外等他好有個解釋的機會，但技術上而言這樣已經相當於跟蹤了（不只讓人發毛，還可算是犯下重罪了。）所以Erik只能安於在咖啡廳等待，在空白地盯著自己筆電的螢幕和空白地盯著正在閱讀的書之間交替。

這三天裡每一天，Charles都沒有出現。

在最後一天的最後一個小時，Erik想辦法把自己硬拖出自己造成的悲慘狀態中，並注意到這是Darwin第五次擦到他隔壁的那張桌子了，即使一整天都沒人坐過那裡。Darwin仔細維持著毫無表情，但在Erik嘆氣又捏了捏自己鼻樑時，那張臉微微鬆動了一些。一群學生在Sean開始端上他自己做的水蜜桃派時飛速離開，那之後Erik就是咖啡廳裡剩下的唯一一名客人。

「嘿老兄，」Darwin說，尾音因為嘗試著某種模糊的安慰而拖得很長。Erik放棄假裝漠不關心（那就像Sean的派一樣半生不熟的程度），闔上他的書，假裝沒注意到Darwin嘴角同情的弧度。「最後要再點些什麼嗎？」

「不用。」Erik看了看手錶。他還沒打包，而Azazel替他們訂的是一早的班機。「我該走了。」

「我不覺得他今天會出現，」Darwin說，他的口氣毫無必要地和善。「你何不明天再回來呢？」

Erik並未費神去澄清Darwin指的是誰，Darwin亦然。「我明天要回紐約了。」Erik盡最大的努力讓自己的語調冷靜自然，但他沒有忽視Darwin臉上輕微的退縮。

「噢，真是可惜，」他說，擔憂地。「你有告訴……」在這裡，Darwin沒有說出後面的字眼，用他的抹布揮向Charles慣常坐的那張桌子。

「沒有，我沒有機會。」Erik皺眉低頭看著桌子。還有另一種可以見到Charles的方法，那個方法可能不會有這麼重重的限制，而看上去Erik也沒有其他選擇了。那是他最後可以依靠的手段了。

Darwin的眉毛擠在了一起。「好吧，那祝你旅途安全了，」他最後說，不過他沒有伸出手，而Erik發現自己納悶著其他人對這慘敗聽說了多少，又有多少人會真的相信他。

 

***

 

以早晨的這個時間點而言，校園安靜得有些不尋常。Erik已經習慣看見學生為了趕上八點鐘的課而奔跑的樣子，但他遲緩地記起Charles提過什麼讀書週的事情。他在Charles辦公室外的走廊閒晃，時不時就看一下手錶。他得在半個小時之內去旅館接Azazel，接著啓程去安大略機場，而他並不是很想一大早地就見到壞脾氣的Azazel。

聽見腳步聲和交談聲，Erik抬起頭正好看見Charles和Moira彎過轉角，Moira抱著一疊高到胸部的書，而Charles的雙手深深插在口袋裡。Charles看起來完全糟透了，眼周和嘴角的紋路即使隔著一段距離都清晰可見，眼袋也前所未有的明顯。他瞥見Erik後立刻停止說話，嘴唇抿成一條堅決的細線。跟著Charles的視線，Moira的眉毛驚訝地挑起，但她什麼話都沒說，不過Erik可以感覺得到她警惕的凝視灼燒著他。

「你在這裡做什麼？」Charles的雙眼充血，眼神深沉，但依然是那種讓Erik的皮膚因渴望而刺痛的、不可思議的湛藍。他的音調疲倦且無精打采，但Erik沒有錯過在這些所有疲憊之下的細微怒意。從一個病態的角度來說，見到Charles也在受苦讓他有些慶幸，這表示要離開Erik對他也是一樣困難。

「我們得談談。」這是一句老套到Erik自己都不會寫在任何一本書裡的台詞，但在這個當下，直接和誠實看上去是最好的方針。「Charles，拜託。」

「Charles，我可以——」Moira開口，用手示意她自己的辦公室，但Charles伸出手抓住了她的手腕，就像想要她留下來一般。

「不，Moira，沒關係。」Charles定定地望向Erik。「Erik和我沒有什麼要討論的。」

Erik想踢旁邊的噴水池。頑固的， _頑固的_ Charles。但他只是匆匆翻出隨身包裡的護照和一份他為了新書簽的合約影本。「如果你看看這些，你就會相信我——」

「你還在堅持那個可笑的E. M. Lehnsherr遊戲嗎？」Charles的雙頰隱約泛紅，透著磚紅色，而Erik試著不要去回想上一次看見這樣的Charles時他是被壓在Erik和床墊之間，臉頰並非因為憤怒，而是快樂和耗費力氣而透出粉紅。「看在上帝的份上，Erik，你難道不認為我知道偽造文件有多簡單嗎？」

「這些 _不是_ 偽造的，」Erik幾乎大吼出聲，但已經太遲了，Charles已經嚴厲地打開了辦公室的門，抓著目瞪口呆的Moira進去。

「再見，」他簡短地說，接著在Erik的面前闔上門板。

 

***

 

登機前他們去買了杯咖啡，Azazel困惑地四處張望。「嘿，那個教授不來送機嗎？」他問，撕開一包Splenda代糖，倒進他的拿鐵裡。

Erik盡力控制住自己的表情。「對，他不會來。」

Azazel張大嘴巴，毫無疑問已經準備好一個像他註冊商標的諷刺字句。但Erik神情中必定有某些拒絕的成分讓他打消了念頭，因為Azazel只是啜了一口咖啡，低下頭看著它，用雙手握住。「我以為你跟他在一起是真的很快樂。」

Erik無精打采地攪拌著他自己的卡布奇諾。「我也是這麼以為的。」

 

***

 

紐約比Erik記得的更冷，雖然他將自己的不適應歸咎於他在加州逗留了比計畫中遠遠更長的時間。和Riverside乾燥又乾淨的沙漠空氣相較，曼哈頓像是由一百種不同氣味混合而成的新鮮漩渦，是一種對感官的尖銳傷害。當司機在他位於七十一街和公園大道的轉角的公寓停下時，Erik向門房點頭示意，對方則舉帽以示認出他了，而後替他將門打開。

除了他聘雇的每週清潔工造成的一點點專業痕跡以外，家就和離開時並無二致。Erik將行李丟在門邊，接著將自己沉進窗邊他最鍾愛的那張扶手椅裡。

他本想帶Charles來這裡的。

冗長乏味的整理行李過程稍微讓他定下心神，不去想他可能失去了什麼，而這個努力在手機響起一連串來自Azazel的關心簡訊時感到挫敗。大部份的內容都是「 _嘿你還好嗎？我不想下禮拜接到你鄰居的電話說你的房子散發出某種異味_ 」和「 _Shaw已經在要原稿了但我叫他滾開，他寬限了我們幾個禮拜_ 」而沒有「 _我早就告訴過你了_ 」或者「 _這樣比較好，她是個賤人_ 」（Erik在Magda離開時就收到過這種的），他為這點深深的感激。真的，Azazel對他溫和就像某種對他們友情的證明，而他很慶幸他在飛機上屈服了告訴他這個悲慘的故事。

無論如何，在Emma那裡Erik就沒有這麼好的運氣了。他們在Erik回來的隔天安排了一個公事會議，他們約在Emma最近喜歡的咖啡廳，Coffee Inn碰面。和卡夫卡咖啡廳寬敞的座位相比，那裡又小又窄，但Erik抑制住自己這個想法，不想詳細去想他將什麼拋在了身後。他只是拿出筆電，和Emma對過一次原稿，固執地指出他遇上困難的地方。

她沒有點頭同意他，而是相當若有所思地盯著他看。「怎樣？」最後他問道，有些惱怒。

「噢， _Erik_ 。」她將臉頰撐在自己保養良好的手上，露出一個她那種虛假的你這可憐的小東西的同情歪頭。「Azazel告訴我發生了什麼事。」

Erik發出一聲生硬的嘆息。「Azazel在嗑藥，」他盡可能認真地說，不過Emma只是翻了翻眼珠。「不要相信他說的任何一個字。」

Emma無視他。「我不懂的是，為什麼你不早點告訴那個叫Charles的傢伙你是誰？」她問。

「妳覺得我不想嗎？」Erik一隻手梳過頭髮，被附近咖啡師加熱牛奶的聲響分散了注意力。「等到我想清楚跟他是認真的，已經太遲了。無論如何他都會生氣的。」

「那就是你的錯了，」Emma宣佈。「因為你低估他了，然後在他生氣之後——順帶一提，從他的角度來說是非常好理解的——你就像個女人一樣大發脾氣（threw a hissy fit）。」

Emma是對的並沒有什麼幫助，Erik也不會向她承認這件事。「我告訴他我愛他，」Erik說，往後靠在椅背上，悶悶不樂地撥弄著指甲旁的皮膚。「那感覺就像——我不知道，就像他不相信然後把這句話丟回我臉上一樣。」

「因為他以為你是個騙子，」Emma直截了當地說。「你知道，愛上一個人就夠麻煩了，更別提你讓他經歷的這些肥皂劇情一樣的垃圾。」

Erik張開嘴巴想要抗議，但Emma有那種當她完全想要照著她的方式來時會露出的，堅決、帶著期望的神情，而她的期望就是在原稿中砍掉八十頁，或者是承認他可能毀了一次真誠、像樣的機會，讓他可以擁有一段真誠、像樣的感情。泄氣地，他只是瞪著她看。「所以我該怎麼辦？」

Emma淑女地攪了攪她的伯爵茶。「等你結束了自憐，就打給他。」

Erik刻薄的回答被濃縮咖啡機吵雜的機械聲響壓了過去。

 

***

 

這個星期用瘋狂的速度流過，Erik在每一次鼓起勇氣時都打電話給Charles。他的電話和簡訊都沒有被理會，Erik咒罵自己糟糕的運氣，擁有愛管閒事的編輯與經紀人，似乎打定了主意還要兼任他的人生導師。

更糟糕的是Erik仍然必須出席在Morgan Stanley的那場公開活動，但至少這提供了一次他很歡迎的分心機會。Erik決定替青少年病人們朗讀一個從《磁場》中節錄出的段落，至於那些更小的孩子，他會帶一本自己鍾愛的書，希爾弗斯坦2的《失落的一角會見大圓滿》。

Azazel載他到醫院，他們向行政人員、以及一個一直對Erik微笑又不必要地碰觸他手臂的年輕小兒科醫生表明了身份。他們向他介紹了其中一區病房，接著催促他到冬園廣場3，那是醫院大廳裡一個室內禮堂，有一座半圓形的木頭講台。那裡擺了約一百張椅子，Erik並不是很驚訝看見幾乎所有座位已經有人了。當然，有一些是病患，但有很多其他人明顯地不是。猜出他們是誰並不困難：他們的口袋別著媒體識別證，背著專業的數位單眼相機、長鏡頭，強迫性地一直檢查著他們的黑莓機。

「這裡有些人一大早就來了。」那位小兒科醫生——Anna或者Anne之類的名字——真的臉紅了。「每個人真的都期待見到你，Lehnsherr先生。」

「叫我Erik就好。」早點開始就可以早點結束，他想。他向Azazel頷首，後者將職員拉到一邊低聲對她說了些什麼。她迅速領著Erik往「後台」走，那是一個淺綠色的更衣室，替他準備有一瓶水和一些蘇打餅乾。

「等Anna介紹完我們就會叫你，」某個人說，Azazel向他們豎起了拇指。

Erik正在第六次瀏覽他標過重點的段落時，有人敲了敲門，一個工作人員將頭探了進來。「Lehnsherr先生？我們已經準備好，可以開始了。」

「謝謝。」Erik起身，試著忽略自己胃裡亂糟糟的一團騷動。Azazel鼓勵地給了他一個拇指，Erik深深吸了口氣，踏出步伐走向會場。

在講台中央放置了一張椅子，旁邊伴著一張從IKEA那種地方買來的側桌以及又一瓶水。一旁的麥克風架上立著一個細長的麥克風。當Erik出現在舞台上、走向椅子時，會場先是響起一陣驚訝的、叫大家安靜的噓聲，接著迅速升高成為掌聲和口哨聲。因為閃光燈像閃電一樣閃過整個會場，Erik得抬手遮住自己的眼睛。他提醒自己將注意力放在前排那些耐心等著他的孩子身上，他們的手臂上有長長的塑膠管，連到一旁的點滴上。向他們露出微笑，Erik在椅子上坐了下來。

觀眾還在低聲說話，只有在Erik清了清喉嚨、向麥克風開口時才靜了下來。「大家好，謝謝你們的出席。我是Erik Lehnsherr。」

「開始吧！」觀眾中有人大喊，引起一些緊張的笑聲。在他身後的某處，Erik可以聽見Azazel低沉沙啞的竊笑。那個混球。

「好，我打算讀兩本書。第一是《電子圍籬》——」這裡Erik停頓了一下，有點被如雷聲的掌聲嚇到，「然後，呃，另外是一本希爾弗斯坦的書。」更多掌聲，雖然這一次稍嫌零散，而Erik將自己的書翻開標記了的第一頁。而後開始朗讀。

《電子圍籬》的段落唸到一半時他聽見某人鞋跟的響亮聲音在會場迴響。他不甚在意地認為是某個遲到的人，因為沒位子了，只能跟其他人一起擠進椅子後方。當他冒險抬頭瞥過去，看見那道聲響來自Raven時，他立刻停下了閱讀，她正向幾個被撞到的人道歉。

Hank也跟著她。而在Hank之外，站在一邊的還有Charles，身穿他最時髦的斜紋軟呢西裝，在Hank高大的身形旁邊看上去幾乎是渺小的，正用Erik無法描述的神情盯著他。

Erik愣愣地重新看向他的書。深呼吸，深呼吸。他繼續唸著，厭惡自己聲音中無法遮掩的顫慄。

等他唸完，擠滿人的會場爆出掌聲，連年幼的孩子們都開心地加入了，不過Erik高度懷疑他們是不是真的有聽懂他在唸些什麼。他將頭髮向後耙梳，手心感覺到自己前額的濕冷黏膩。他就是無法停止冒汗。

「我接下來要讀的，是希爾弗斯坦的《失落的一角會見大圓滿》。」看見幾個孩子露出的會心微笑讓Erik感到開心。「這是我小時候最喜歡的書之一，所以我希望你們也會喜歡。」

前排有幾名年幼的病人因為期待而傾身向前。Erik不敢讓自己的視線飄向會場後方，眼神定在書頁上。

_「接著有一天，有一個不一樣的來了。_  
_「你想要從我這裡得到什麼？」失落的一角問。_  
_「什麼都沒有。」_  
_「你需要從我這裡得到什麼？」_  
_「什麼都沒有。」_  
_「你是誰？」失落的一角問。_  
_「我是大圓滿。」大圓滿說。_

禮堂安靜到他覺得自己可以連針掉落的聲音都聽得見。Erik終於允許自己對上Charles平穩的視線，接著繼續讀下去。

_「我覺得你就是我一直在等待的，」失落的一角說。「也許我是你失落的一角。」_

他幾乎不記得自己是怎麼撐過剩下的段落的。頭頂的燈光感覺太熱又太亮，他的手也微微顫抖。當他結束，有更多掌聲響起，但他卻無法樂在其中，因為抬頭時Charles已經不見了。Raven和Hank也一樣。

 

***

 

朗讀原本是安排一個小時，但加上了臨時的問與答後，持續了遠遠更長的時間，Azazel說服他撐過去對他接下來的小說有正面的公關效果。幾乎所有的問題Erik都盡可能粗率但誠實地回答，決意要讓自己從體內因為失望而來的空虛感分心。他在問與答幾乎要變成簽名會前離席，跟著Anna和其他職員回到後台。他永遠可以晚點再替幾位病人簽名的，私底下。

「我們需要一點時間將禮堂清場就好，」Anna帶著太過明亮的笑容說道，因興奮而雙頰泛紅。Erik只是點了點頭，想著獨處，他在化妝鏡前坐下，納悶Charles為什麼沒有留下來。到頭來，現在Erik的身份不是被證實了嗎？

門上安靜的敲擊讓Erik坐起身來。他非常靜止，即使他的心跳聲幾乎是暴力的在耳畔敲擊。「請進。」

門晃開來，當他看見是Azazel探頭進來時，失望的爪子緩緩爬進他的胸口。Erik的嘴抿成一條細線。「什麼事？」

「我想要一台新車，」Azazel宣佈，「火紅色的全新BMW 335i。喔，再加上一次休假，我一直想要去Bora Bora4浮潛。當然，你要埋單。」

Erik望著Azazel就像看見一隻猴子站起來開始引用莎士比亞一樣。「見鬼的你到底在說什麼？」

「我還想要《摩爾門經》5的門票。」Azazel一拍都沒有漏地繼續說。「我知道現在根本不可能買得到票，但我確定你一定可以動用一點關係的。」

「但我——」

「交響樂的票，好嗎，不要給我那種便宜的、舞台下面的垃圾位子，」Azazel警告他，而當Erik開始認真考慮要脫下一隻鞋子丟他時，Azazel站到一邊，示意某個站在身後的人往前走，接著Erik發現自己正看著的是滿臉順從的Charles。

「噢。」Erik甚至沒意識到自己站了起來，試著想起怎麼運作自己的嘴巴。「進來吧。」

一旦Charles遲疑地踏了進來，難得地，Azazel很快退出了房間，出去之後關上了門。Erik只是看著Charles，貪婪地望著他肩膀和緩的斜度、他鼻子上四處分佈的雀斑。在被剝奪了這一些幾乎兩個星期之後，Erik感覺自己像得到了許可，能夠再一次看著Charles久違地站在他面前。

先開始說話的是Charles。「你應該告訴我的。」

「我試過——」

「在一開始，」Charles更正他。「你知道我不會介意的。」

「你不會嗎？」Erik說。「我們會像這樣認識對方嗎？」

說到這裡，Charles嘆一口氣，讓步了。「聽著，我不知道。但我傾向於認為我們還是會找到辦法的。」

當Erik冒險瞥了他一眼，Charles看上去就像正在努力吞下某種酸澀的食物一樣。「我不想讓你覺得我是因為錯誤的理由才來到這裡的，Erik，」他說，眉頭因一絲憂傷而皺起。

「你在這裡，」Erik向前跨了一步，用指背撫過Charles微帶汗毛的臉頰，那個皺眉消失不見了。「對我來說這樣就夠了。」

Charles給Erik的微笑幾乎讓他感到醺然，之後那個緩慢的親吻並沒有任何一點幫助。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Steve Buscemi，美國演員，作品眾多，包含好萊塢大片和獨立製作。  
> 2 Shel Silverstein，美國著名繪本作家，底下那本書原文則是The Missing Piece Meets The Big O。  
> 3 Wintergarden，是Morgan Stanley兒童醫院大廳的「廣場」，會舉辦音樂、舞蹈、歌唱、戲劇等節目，活動也會轉播給醫院裡無法到場的病人觀看。舉辦過朗讀會、戲劇表演、音樂劇表演等，或者是院方的年度海盜派對等等。  
> 4 Bora Bora，隸屬於法屬玻里尼西亞群島的度假島嶼。  
> 5 The Book of Mormon，百老匯音樂劇，諷刺宗教，標題來自摩門教真正的經書《摩門經》，2011年首演後得獎眾多。


	11. Chapter 11

Charles在剛開始教書那段時間，就瞭解到自己必須留一點秘訣來抵擋上台的恐懼和緊張感。根據Moira的建議，他會在人群之中找到幾張友善的臉孔、盡可能做好準備、深呼吸（雖然他一開始做錯了，整堂課都像個正在跑馬拉松的變態一樣沉重地對著麥克風呼氣）。隨著時間經過，他開始用較枯燥的課程上睡著的學生人數，來評斷自己的成功率。等他更有自信一點——而且也更迷人，他想這麼認為——打瞌睡的大學生就迅速減少了。

Charles在任何可以的時候都會傳授這些訣竅，但他承認，他最沒有想到會與之分享的人此刻正站在自己面前，緊張地調整自己的領帶。「我看上去像個傻子，」Erik咕噥著，將它又扯鬆一些。

「噢別再說了，Erik。」一面幫Erik重新繫上領帶，Charles無法忍住地彎起嘴角，但他的興味在注意到Erik的視線看向自己的唇角時收了起來。「你會做得很出色的，我保證。」

Erik挑起一邊眉毛。「你只是為了想跟我睡覺才這樣說，」他說，面無表情。

Charles只是微笑，扯緊了那個溫莎結，讓自己的手沿著Erik非常、非常溫暖的胸膛向下滑去。「只要記得你第一次去 _你自己_ 熱愛的作者的簽書會的時候，」他建議道，撫平Erik的襯衫。「我很確定史蒂芬金看起來沒有緊張到動彈不得吧？」

Erik搖搖頭，不安地瞥了小玻璃窗一眼。他們在書店經理的辦公室裡等著，Booknotes的工作人員正試圖控制外面的一團混亂。Erik看起來顯而易見地後悔了，要在這麼多年裡第一次公開露面的這個決定，他兩邊的唇角都有下彎的弧度。Charles捧著Erik的臉，拇指安慰地撫去了那些皺眉的紋路。隨著Erik傾身向前，將額頭抵上Charles的，他可以看見Erik緊繃的肩膀放鬆了力道。

「所有外面那些人都是為了來看你的，」Charles溫和地說。Erik靠得太近，眼眸幾乎是一片模糊的藍綠色。「你會做得很棒的。」

Erik現在笑起來。「你似乎比我還要更相信我自己一點。」

Charles只是也微笑回去。「毫不保留地，」他說，而Erik低下頭牢牢地吻住了他。

 

***

 

從簽書會開始已經過了兩個小時，但書店裡蜂擁的群眾絲毫都沒有減少的跡象。為了削減人潮，可憐、疲憊的店經理阻止了更多想排隊的讀者，這時隊伍已經在櫃檯附近繞彎、超出門口之外了。Charles替排在門外烈日之下，抓著他們的《磁場》和《猶大》、希望能瞥到一眼他們鍾愛的作者本人的讀者們感到遺憾。他從E. M. Lehnsherr的官方論壇上知道有些書迷開了很遠的車過來，甚至有一位來自大阪的女士，是專程飛過來見Erik的。

Charles得用手遮住自己不敢置信的笑。 _Erik_ 。對於他視為偶像的作者和他愛的男人是同一個人這件事，他還是沒辦法完全適應。直到最近，Chales都將E. M. Lehnsherr和Erik放在兩個非常分開、各自獨立的類別裡。現在他們是部分重疊的交集1，而Charles對於自己有些尷尬又古怪的、想將自己的英雄壓上床剝光衣服的這股衝動，不太確定該如何是好。

他再查看了一次自己的Twitter頁面。到現在為止，一個小時之內，已經有二十位讀者發了成排的tweets（多數是完全用大寫字母、以及會引起偏頭痛的大量驚嘆詞），尖叫著他們剛剛和E. M. Lehnsherr見到面並且得到了簽名。而且這些還只是Charles有follow的人而已。如果他點#EMLehnsherr的標籤，他很確定自己的手機會被如同海嘯的tweets弄到當機。

「無聊了？」Azazel閒晃到他旁邊，小口喝著一杯星巴克。「他不會介意你跑掉的。東村2那邊有間很不錯的俄式咖啡店。」

Charles笑著搖了搖頭。他欠Azazel很多。「我沒事，我喜歡看Erik如魚得水的樣子。」

Charles被開始咳嗽的Azazel嚇了一跳，他拍了拍對方的背，問他還好嗎。但Azazel揮去他的擔憂，現在臉色已經有些泛紅。「抱歉，只是這實在太好笑了。」他說，擦著嘴。

Charles有點困惑。「什麼？」

「你剛說的。Erik，如魚得水？」Azazel嗤聲。「我告訴你，任何跟人群有關的都 _不是_ 適合Erik的環境。」

Charles噴出一聲笑，揮手示意書店裡這整片的人潮。「那為什麼——」接著他停了下來，回憶起兩星期前，在公園大道的公寓裡替Erik煮早餐時他曾經隨意丟向身後的想法。 _你知道，你應該辦個簽書會。為了像我這種讀者。_ 那之後Erik若有所思地沉默了，但Charles已經開始了下一個話題，這句評論被他忘在腦後。

「你是在說你不知道嗎？」Azazel對他轉著眼珠的樣子就像在說他完全不懂Charles是如何拿到博士學位的。「到這個時候，我想就算你叫他在小孩子的派對裡簽名，他也只會問地點跟時間了。」

「噢Azazel，別傻了，」Charles說，看向正在擺姿勢和讀者合照的Erik。Erik的笑容完全只有牙齒。「我不會對小孩子做出這種事的。」

 

***

 

Charles算得上是喜歡紐約，但他只是每個耶誕節過來住一小段時間而已，他會在短暫的視察過宅邸之後從威徹斯特開車過去。他和Raven習慣去洛克斐勒中心看那棵樹（洛克斐勒中心每年例行會裝飾聖誕樹）以及溜冰的群眾，接著是那裡俗麗的假日裝飾，和不同百貨公司的展示櫥窗。如果時間允許，有時他們還會待到時代廣場的降球（時代廣場例行的跨年活動），但通常他接著就得回去為新學期做準備了。除此之外，所有其他事情似乎都不值得讓他面對從加州來回的六小時航程，還得另外算上到河濱市的長長車程。

現在，紐約有Erik，這讓Charles無比掙扎。

他明白這裡是Erik的家，而他工作的根據地同樣也在這裡。Charles不認為Erik全球上百萬的書迷會感激他擋著E. M. Lehnsherr寫出下一份原稿，所以他沒有問Erik會不會在學年開始之後跟他一起回河濱市。Raven和Hank已經飛回加州了，Charles自己也只剩下幾天而已。

他在窗邊Erik鍾愛的那張扶手椅上坐得舒服，向下看著不間斷的人群在公園大道上遛狗。Erik在和出版商開會，但很快就會回來。Charles正想著要傳簡訊讓他帶一些bagel回家，就感覺到手機在口袋裡振動起來，來電顯示讓他心情好了起來。「Moira！」

電話中她的嗓音聽上去帶著暖意。「你聽起來像是想我了。」

「我當然想妳，妳是我交情最久的朋友，」他回答，聽到她滿是懷疑的笑聲時憤慨地說。「怎樣？這是真的，隨便妳怎麼嘲笑我。」

「這個嘛，我以為你現在有更 _高階_ 一點的朋友了，」她乾巴巴地說，但Charles並沒有錯過她的言外之意。Moira仍然不滿Erik隱藏身份那麼長的時間，而雖然Charles現在能理解Erik為什麼做了他做的事，Moira還是很明顯地表現出她覺得Erik是不能信任的，無論他是不是名作家都一樣。

「我們談過這個了。」Charles讓自己的聲音維持冷靜，冷靜而溫和。「Erik道過歉，我們談過整個悲慘的經過——」

Moira發出一個微微惱怒的聲響。「所以現在是一切都沒問題了嗎？就像這樣？」

Charles驚訝地發現自己立刻喉頭一窒，咬緊了牙。他有一部分的怒氣導向了錯誤的對象；Moira所說的確實是真的，他也確實有些徘徊不散的問題得跟Erik解決。大部份殘餘的怒氣主要是來自於被欺騙、被認為不值得信任。這依然刺痛著他。

但有一部分的他、比他願意承認的更大的一部分，永遠都會猜測，如果他一開始就知道Erik是誰，事情的發展會不會不一樣。不管Erik的真實身份是什麼人、他和Erik無論如何都會愛上對方，相信這個念頭是很誘人的，但心底深處，Charles懷疑Erik是否仍會對他敞開心房——以及對他的朋友圈也是一樣——如果Charles表現得就是一副書迷的樣子的話。

「Charles？你還在嗎？」這下Moira聽起來有些擔心了。他嘆口氣，放鬆自己突然握緊電話的力道。

「我很抱歉，親愛的。」Charles捏了捏鼻樑。至少，還是現在就換個話題、避開爭吵比較好。「那邊的一切如何？告訴我Stryker是不是同意把曼斯菲爾德3加到下學期的課了。」

他們又多聊了一下工作的事，雖然此刻Charles的心思沒可能離工作更遠了。河濱市感覺像是另一個世界那麼遠，和擁擠忙亂的紐約完全是對比。當時Hank讓他坐下來，非常認真地告訴他，有很大的可能Erik _真的是_ E. M. Lehnsherr，他發現很難相信只過了三星期而已。

Charles起初非常震驚，仍然感到苦澀而心碎，拒絕思考這件事。但Hank，一如往常的一絲不苟又過分好奇，向他展示了一連串該死的線索。Erik令人困惑又美好到不可能是真的的工作經歷，讓他能在世界各地旅遊。還有根據非常少數幾名有幸見過E. M. Lehnsherr本人的書迷的說法，他們各自分歧的敘述是如何都符合事實（『 _PurpleRose34_ 』形容Lehnsherr有藍色的眼睛，而『 _mag-neto_ 』則堅持是綠色的。Charles已經習於承認在不同的光線之下，他們都是正確的。）

全部裡面最該死的，想當然是那張多年前在芝加哥的那張大腳怪照片。以前Charles還認不出來。但現在，看事情有了嶄新的視野，他絕對不會認不出那個熟悉精瘦背影的線條，還有停在半途的，Erik放鬆但是伸向前方的大腿。

「看，E. M. Lehnsherr很難得地會在曼哈頓的一間兒童醫院出現，」Hank說，Charles耳邊聽得見他和Erik之前關於要在兒科領域當志工的模糊對話。「等活動的照片出來我們就會知道了。」

「我們為什麼不直接過去？」Raven提議，Hank的眼睛興奮地亮了起來。Charles花了一個星期遲疑猶豫，但等他同意要去時，Raven已經把一切都打理好了：機票、Azazel的指示、一間位在中城的精緻旅館。

他想他欠她跟Hank很多，他們拖著他飛越整個國家去找出真相。還有當然，Azazel也是，他在醫院的群眾裡看到了自己，即時追出來趕上他，並帶他去後台見Erik。不是這樣的話，Charles應該會窘迫到不留下來，當站在禮堂後方看見Erik時，他的雙頰燃燒著羞愧。他在Erik離開那個早晨對他說了一些不那麼友善的話。

一切都感覺太過奇怪，羞愧和另外的情緒在交戰，是敬畏以及不敢置信地意識到他遇見了——還 _睡_ 了——他字面上的英雄之一。而接著Erik看見了他，直直盯著他唸出童書裡那句動人的台詞，Charles喉嚨裡緊緊的灼痛著，如同喝了太多甜酒那樣。

「不管怎樣，我得走了，」Moira輕快的語調把他從思緒中拉了回來，Charles納悶自己是不是錯過了什麼重要的內容。「你這週末回來，對吧？」

「是的，星期天下午。」Charles不想去思考那個航班，至少現在不想。「我降落的時候會傳簡訊給妳。」

 

***

 

黑暗之中，Charles在床上移動身體到他仰面躺著，小心不動到Erik占有地橫放自己胸口的手臂。Erik的呼吸慢而平穩，每一次的吐氣都使Charles的右肩微微燃起熱度。偶爾，Charles會聽見急駛過公園大道的警鈴，每一次都不例外地會讓他嚇一跳。他想，自己實在太習慣沙漠那種平穩的安靜了。

他感覺到Erik醒了過來，他在打呵欠前阻止了自己。「現在幾點（Whuh time issit）？」

「剛過兩點。」Charles的手指梳過Erik的瀏海，那已經長到有微微的捲度了。「回去睡吧。」

「Mmmh。」Erik的回應是將Charles扯得離自己更近，埋在他身上滿足地嘆口氣。Charles以為他睡著了，所以當Erik開口問時有點訝異，「我們什麼時候要飛回去？」

Charles不確定自己有沒有聽錯，於是他謹慎但大膽地問了，「你是指哪裡？」

Erik抵著他的肩膀惱怒地噴了口氣。「霍格華茲，」他嘲諷地說道。「你以為會是哪裡？河濱市。」

「噢。」Charles希望Erik聽不到自己如同部落鼓聲一般撞擊肋骨的心跳。他向著自己肩頭的深褐色頭顱微笑起來。「你要跟我回家？」

又是一聲嘲笑，但Charles感覺得到Erik的手在自己肚子上，緩慢畫著圈的溫暖重量。「嗯，你現在被我纏上了，」他說，聽起來稍微清醒了一些。「不好意思啊。」

「Erik。」因為他們必須談談這個，他們 _得要_ 。「誠實地說，我還有一點生氣。」

Charles感覺Erik的手暫停了很長一段時間，接著才繼續繞著圓圈。「讓我補償你，」Erik安靜地說，而他說出這句話的方式，如同一聲壓低了的祈禱，很有效地紓解了Charles胸口那股靜寂的重量。

 

***

 

Charles只花了一兩天就重新適應了河濱市的生活，而過了幾個星期之後，Erik將更多自己的東西從紐約寄了過來。Charles發現自己還在努力接受這個事實，一個活生生的傳奇人物就在他的公寓裡、在他客廳窗戶邊那張搖搖晃晃的桌子上，寫他新的小說。兩人都沒有提起Erik是否要搬回他自己的合作公寓，而以Charles自己而言，他暗自希望這個話題一直都不要被提起。即使是在他的書堆和雜物、還有那堆有系統的、混亂的工作資料裡，他仍然有不只一點的空間可以留給Erik。

他也逐漸習慣Erik瘋狂的工作方式了。Erik喜歡幫自己準備好咖啡、一個特定歐洲品牌的茴香餅乾、以及長到幾乎是下流的播放清單，而後將自己拋進無數小時的寫作之中，怒氣沖沖地對著電腦連續打字。Charles知道了這種時候不要去打擾他，即使Erik的手機響了也一樣。偶爾的休息時間裡Erik會重新冒出頭來，摘下耳機去找Charles，環抱住他的腰、蹭蹭他的肩膀。如果Charles在學校，Erik則會傳上一大堆簡訊，告訴他關於一段正要轉折卻遇上瓶頸的劇情、或者某個動機不明的角色。Charles會在任何可以的時候回覆他，一個人笑起來而後被大學生們側目。

因為看得出Erik是多麼保密和有所保留地沉默，當Erik在那個慵懶的星期天下午將部分完成的原稿拿給自己看的時候，Charles知道了Erik到底有多信任自己。「如果哪裡不太對的話就告訴我，」Erik說，面無表情，但Erik正緊張撥著指甲的動作並沒有躲過Charles的視線。他在Erik唇上輕啄了一下，而後坐下來開始閱讀文稿。

等成功讓自己心底滿口讚美的迷弟（fanboy）安靜下來後，Charles允許自己迷失在Erik所創造出來的世界裡，那是一個維多利亞時代的驚悚故事，關於一名能與死者對話的男人。任何不曾看過Erik對著電腦皺眉的人都會以為他毫不費力地就寫了出來，因為Erik的風格是會令人如此誤會的簡單。只有Charles曉得Erik能在幾個段落的選擇之上就花費數個小時，寫了又寫、直到它們在他自己的腦裡聽起來足夠流暢。很大一部分的Charles感覺受到威嚇，主要是來自於對出色行文的敬畏。Erik已經做這件事很多年了，他並不需要某個默默無名的文學教授的意見。

想當然，此刻正是那個仿若Raven的聲音會在腦袋裡響起的時候了，提醒著他： _他很顯然是相信你，因為他問了你的意見，所以對他誠實點吧。_

Charles深呼吸了一口氣，再次開始閱讀。這一次，他將彆扭的句子、誤用的標點符號都標記出來，還有一個片段是那個角色的行為使人無比困惑，整段都讓他皺著眉頭。接著他將這些全部告訴了Erik。

「噢。」Erik拖過一張椅子坐在Charles旁邊，兩個人擠在筆電前面，他一面聽著Charles的評語和建議。他看起來沒有生氣，只是若有所思。「所以你覺得我應該把這裡整段砍掉？」

「這裡 _是_ 有一點點自溺，」Charles坦承，試著不去想他現在是對著一個他景仰已久的人說話。「永遠不要放線索提醒讀者這是某個人 _寫出來_ 的。要讓他們掉到故事裡去。」

Erik嘆氣，Charles可以看見他眼眉間逐漸加深著細微的、不悅的線條。「我是真的很喜歡這一段。」

Charles湊了過去，給了他一個安慰的吻。「我很確定Emma一定也說過很多次，叫你要砍得掉自己的寶貝。」

「她是說過，但這些話從如此迷人的來源聽到時是差很多的。」Erik的視線在Charles的眼眸和嘴唇間游移，如同他無法決定該注視著哪裡才好一樣。他的聲音現在更低沉、且更悶悶不樂了一點。「謝謝你誠實地告訴我。」

Charles向他露出一個真摯的微笑，帶著佔有慾的手指慢慢梳過Erik的頭髮。「考慮到我們怎麼開始的，我想現在誠實對我們來說是最好的策略了。」

作為回覆，Erik只是擴大了自己的笑容。「你太棒了。」

 

***

 

不只一兩位的客人敲過了咖啡店的門，又在Sean指向貼在玻璃窗上那張『因私人用途關閉』的標示時感到失望。Charles想Darwin應該不是很常讓卡夫卡咖啡廳為了某個私人慶祝而整晚關閉，因為很明顯地會損失大量的利潤。他提議過要付比Darwin開的價碼更多的費用，但Darwin只是微笑著揮退了他。「只要確保Erik帶我跟Sean去《電子圍籬》或他之後拍成電影的任何一本書的首映就好，」他輕快地說，在Alex惹人厭地故意清了清喉嚨之後轉了轉眼珠。「噢，當然，也算上Alex。」

Alex輕手輕腳走到Charles身邊，他的表情是不符個性的認真嚴肅。「Erik有可能認識Megan Fox嗎？」他問，手臂被Darwin捏了一把。「Ow，會痛，asshole！」

「Erik是個作家，不是電影製作人，」Charles提醒他，一面幫Raven拔酒塞，「Darwin，啤酒在哪裡？」

「被Erik拿到後面去了，我去看看他是不是在冷藏庫4裡迷路了，」Darwin說，拖著Alex一起往廚房後方走去。櫃台後方，Sean和Angel正在讚嘆著Raven替Erik烤的杯子蛋糕們，那上面字跡歪斜的糖霜寫著『新書恭喜』。Hank幫著Raven一起搬出好幾盤的墨西哥捲餅5，是他們特別從Logan的餐廳訂的。發現Erik是誰之後Logan並沒有什麼特別的表示，但他還是給了他們低到不可思議的折扣。

Charles開好了酒，把它放在一邊醒。這時Erik拿著啤酒從廚房出來了，帶著一個熟悉的表情，那種些微帶著興味的惱怒，因為Darwin及Alex一路跟著他，像粉絲那樣追著問問題。Sean則開始播放音樂，Charles發現自己正隨著Bright Eyes輕輕的歌聲搖晃起來。

他意識到，這實在是很奇異地合適，就在他和Erik初次相遇的同一個地點，他們現在正在慶祝Erik新書的發行。這是Erik在收到不起眼的FedEx包裝送來的《天外救星》後想到的，那裡面還附上了一張惱人的便條，只可能是來自Emma： _『這可能是你目前最好的一本。不要忘記，六個月之內你要給我下一份原稿，不要以為我不會飛去那裡找你麻煩。這世界上沒有什麼堡壘可以擋得住我的，甜心。對你的教授朋友好一點，他讓你的個性進步太多了。E. F.』_ Erik看了紙條後嗤之以鼻，但Emma對自己有好感這件事讓Charles相當開心。

他在Raven朝他走來時微笑，她拿著一托盤的酒杯，微微仰起頭看他。「看看你！你看起來高興得可笑，就好像你以為是你自己出書了一樣。」

Charles只是對她搖了搖頭。「我當然很開心，Erik的新書很精彩。而且他現在對這麼多人都敞開心胸了。」

Raven將更多白酒倒進自己的杯子裡，笑容幾乎是有些寵溺的。「你知道這是因為你，對吧？他甚至有自己這樣說過。」

他原本不想問的，但好奇心仍然勝出了。「在哪裡？」

她只是向他露出一個神祕的微笑，晃去正在和Erik聊天的Hank身邊，啜飲著她的酒。從Hank對Erik說得任何字句都點頭附和的樣子，還有他們不斷看向自己的視線可以判斷得出來，Charles很明顯是他們話題的中心。他只是聳聳肩，不甚在意，查看手機確認Moira有沒有要加入他們。她的立場在知道Erik跟著Charles回到河濱市之後軟化了不少，這個清楚昭示自己的優先順序的舉動很明顯安撫了她。Charles很慶幸。

很久之後，當大部分的酒瓶都空了、蛋糕被掃光，Charles感覺到腰附近有隻蠢蠢欲動的手，他轉過身向Erik笑起來，對方將下巴放在Charles的肩上。「謝謝你替我辦了這個派對，」他安靜地說。

「我的榮幸。」Charles無法克制自己露出得意的笑臉。「真遺憾飛鏢現在不在這裡了。」

他可以感覺得到Erik笑起來身體的震動。「我們總是可以買一組回公寓放著。」

「或是放在臥室裡。」Charles轉身讓自己完全貼上Erik，但在感覺到胸口有什麼矩形的物品時低下了視線。那是一本Erik的新書，Charles接了過去，有些困惑。他之前還沒時間看過，因為Erik一整天都神秘兮兮地把它藏了起來，但現在Erik對著書點頭示意。「翻到第三頁。」

Charles很快審視了封面——一張深色、陰暗的圖，畫的是一個男人拱著背，坐在一台邪惡的黑色機器前面，上面還有紅色的數字——接著他翻到了第三頁。他的呼吸滯了一滯，看見自己的名字印在書上，握著書的力道緊了一些：

_獻給Charles，_  
_謝謝你為我帶來生命的第一天。 6_

「噢Erik，你這笨蛋。」Charles得暫停一下，那些字句在他眼前四處游動。他微微抹了一下眼睛，顫抖地吸了口氣。「我可以想像Emma跟你吵著不要放這個的樣子。」

Erik將雙臂在Charles身前交疊，因為不好意思把臉埋了起來。「事實上，是她幫我選出了句子。」

「你不必用別人的句子，你自己的就會很好了。」Charles抬起Erik的下巴，對上他的雙眼。「但還是，謝謝你。」

這是一個純潔的吻，Charles空著的手抓著了Erik的襯衫，忽視咖啡廳其他方向傳來的起鬨和歡呼聲。抽開身時Erik也在笑。在背景裡，Charles可以聽到Cat Power輕盈飄逸的歌聲從喇叭中流瀉而出，提醒著他那一個夜晚，他們在陽台上的書堆之中，當Erik坐在他身側，聽著他述說自己母親的事。 _這一切是如何地出乎意料_ ，Charles想著，閃過Erik和自己分享雨傘、跟自己在iPad上下棋的畫面，還有 _和他分享自己的生活與工作_ 。Charles明白自己永遠不會失去對Erik文字天賦的敬畏；如果他只能用文字去敘述這樣龐大的幸福，他會有多麼匱乏啊。

「我們回家吧，」Erik在他的耳弧邊低喃，溫熱的吐息令Charles顫抖。「我想好好地謝謝你，私底下來。」

手放上《天外救星》、指尖沿著那幾行題詞撫摸，Charles笑得用力到臉頰都發痛。當他抬起視線，Erik正凝視著他，笑容美好又燦爛到眼角都出現了紋路。「啊，Erik，」Charles說，拇指撫過那些紋路，「你已經那麼做了。」

 

**完結**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 文氏圖Venn diagram，數學名詞的交集。  
> 2 東村原名East Village，曼哈頓的一片街區。  
> 3 Katherine Mansfield (1888-1923)，紐西蘭現代主義作家，被認為是紐西蘭文學奠基人。  
> 4 walk-in freezer，人可以走進去的。  
> 5 原文taco。  
> 6 來自Charles最喜歡的、Bright Eyes那首〈First Day of My Life〉歌詞。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一篇翻譯嘗試！各方面而言都學到很多，雖然現在讀起來無比生澀，但把整篇放上AO3的過程中也像是重溫了一遍。最後最後，重貼的過程中順手修正了少少的一些地方，會是比隨緣跟網誌都更妥善的版本。無比感謝美好的Clocks給我這個機會QQ


End file.
